Un Artista Marcial Suelto en Tokio
by gatodepatasblancas
Summary: Ranma, ¿inteligente? Si, maleducado tal vez. Y en esta ocasión tiene la oportunidad de mostrar que la cabeza le sirve para algo más que para sostenerse el pelo. ¡Yata!, historia completa...
1. Ah viene, ¿quien?

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión.

Chino

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

EFECTOS DE SONIDO

—————————

(1)

(Let's go girls.)

(Come on...)

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy.  
Can you feel it?  
Come, come, come on baby.  
I feel like a woman.

**Shania Twain  
- Man! I Feel Like A Woman**

—————————

**Un Artista Marcial Suelto en Tokio**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

—————————

**1.- Ahí viene..., ¿quién?**

—————————

La vigorosa mujer de pelo castaño entrecano bostezó aburrida y miró distraídamente a los demás pasajeros del avión.

Ya había leído de cubierta a cubierta todas las revistas del avión, sin encontrar algo nuevo u original...

_No sé por qué me molesté en leerlas, para empezar..._

...Y estiró las piernas.

Deseaba poder sacar su portafolio donde llevaba su nueva lap-top y trabajar un poco en ese capítulo que se le resistía... Pero todavía faltaba una última escala en Los Ángeles, y un cambio de avión.

Y de nuevo se preguntó cómo se había dejado convencer para realizar ese agotador viaje.

Primero en autobús hasta la ciudad de Nueva York, pasar unas horas con las personas de la editorial, que terminaron de convencerla de atender la invitación a promocionar su colección de novelas en oriente, así como dar conferencias en diversas universidades y escuelas.

Después atravesar toda la Unión Americana para tomar un avión de JAL en Los Ángeles.

Decidió mejor sacar su 'Japonés, Primer Contacto', y aprender un poco del país que iba a visitar.

(oO/oO/o)

El impasible rostro de Tendo Nabiki se desquebrajó para mostrar una sonrisa... Pero era un gesto que hubiera hecho saltar asustado del agua a un tiburón.

Saotome Genma y Tendo Soun, (o Tonto Gordo y Tonto Llorón, como les llamaban en el vecindario), solo sintieron una vigorosa necesidad de correr por las colinas, protegiéndose las billeteras... Pero como los valientes artistas marciales que se preciaban de ser, resistieron el impulso.

Lo cual indica que el tiburón, con un cerebro de menos del tamaño de un huevo de gallina, era más inteligente que esos dos... juntos.

"¿Otra boda?" La mortal sonrisa de Nabiki nunca llegó a sus ojos.

Con la mayor dignidad que le fue posible, y que no era mucha, Tendo Soun asintió gravemente con la cabeza. "Es necesario, hija. El honor Tendo y Saotome están en riesgo."

La sonrisa alcanzó por fin los ojos de Nabiki, para entonces transformar su mirada impasible en la mirada de un guepardo que se prepara para saltar a 120 kilómetros por hora sobre su presa. "Y esa boda, resolverá el problema del honor familiar... ¿cómo...?"

El patriarca Tendo sintió como si él fuera un insecto atravesado por un alfiler, listo para ser exhibido en una colección de bichos rastreros. "Hay una serie de partes interesadas...", miró nerviosamente a Genma, "...que desean interferir en un asunto que incumbe exclusivamente a los clanes Tendo y Saotome, y a quienes no les importa el honor de nuestras familias."

Cómo esos dos hombres podían escupir frases como esas y creerse sus mismas palabras, era algo que Nabiki no entendía.

Mientras el señor Saotome predicaba acerca del honor y el deber, se dedicaba a manchar ese honor y a dejar de cumplir ese deber, esperando que su hijo lo hiciera por él, Tendo Soun no era mejor, si recordamos el asunto de la familia Chardin, o cuando Akane y Ranma tuvieron que enfrentar al Destructor de Dojos.

Nabiki había llegado a la conclusión de que incluso su padre era peor que el señor Saotome, porque su padre era una sombra, un reflejo imperfecto de su amigo de toda la vida. Ambos esperaban que sus hijos se hicieran cargo de ellos, ambos esperaban que los problemas generados por ellos los resolvieran sus hijos, ambos no dudaban en comprometer a sus hijos en matrimonio por algo tan trivial como comida sin tener la intención de cumplir ese compromiso, ambos eran cobardes y esperaban que sus hijos los defendieran. Pero Tendo Soun lo hacía buscando despertar la simpatía de los demás, o cuando menos su lástima, mientras que el señor Saotome no esperaba nada de los demás, excepto que se dejaran engañar.

"Y me están ustedes consultando sobre el tema, ¿debido a...?" Ahora había una chispa en la mirada de Nabiki que hizo que ambos hombres sintieran la necesidad de verificar si todavía tenían dinero en sus bolsillos.

"¡Hum!" Soun se aclaró la garganta. "Como la encargada de las finanzas de la familia, te corresponde elaborar el presupuesto de la boda para que Saotome-kun y yo lo revisemos y lo autoricemos."

Nabiki los miró fijamente por un momento.

"Y ustedes creen que tenemos dinero, ¿por...?" La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de la chica Tendo mediana, lo que ocasionó que ambos hombres empezaran a sudar.

Tendo Soun, parpadeó desconcertado. Buscó en el bolsillo interior de su do-gi y consultó unos de sobres con logotipos bancarios. "Las cantidades en estas cuentas bancarias son lo suficientemente sustanciosas para cubrir los gastos de la boda que la unión de nuestras escuelas se merece." Y sonrió complacido...

...Hasta que Nabiki le arrebató los sobres y los examinó. Aunque en realidad la joven ya sabía lo que iba a encontrar.

"Y ustedes creen que voy a usar las cuentas de ahorro para los gastos de la universidad de Akane, Kasumi y mías, ¿por...?"

"Tonterías," intervino Saotome Genma, "ese asunto de universidades es solo una pérdida de tiempo, necesitamos ese dinero para la unión de las escuelas."

"Además," el patriarca Tendo sonrió benevolente, "como líder de nuestro clan, es mi deber y mi derecho manejar esos asuntos. Tú has hecho una labor estupenda, y seguirás realizándola, pero como y en que se gaste, voy a decidirlo yo." Y Soun se cruzó de brazos, en actitud severa y dominante.

"Oh, papá," la sonrisa que retornó al rostro de Nabiki no era en absoluto de diversión, "¿pensaste tu solo es eso o te ayudó el tío Saotome?"

"¡Nabiki!" Soun alzó la voz, en tono serio y disgustado, especialmente porque la chica había acertado totalmente. "Como jefe de esta familia, puedo ir al banco y realizar las operaciones pertinentes, porque tú y tus hermanas son menores de edad, y por lo tanto necesitan una firma de padre o tutor, que en ese caso me corresponde a mí. Por favor hija, necesitamos ese dinero para la boda de tu hermana y Ranma-kun."

La sonrisa de Nabiki no reflejaba diversión, sino fastidio. "Fueron ustedes al banco y les dijeron que tu firma no es válida porque ya hay una persona que firma como tutor, y se negaron a decirles quien es esa persona."

Los dos artistas marciales miraron sorprendidos a la muchacha.

Nabiki no esperó a la obvia pregunta escrita en los estupefactos rostros de los dos hombres mayores. "Voy a establecer unos cuantos puntos, antes de terminar para siempre esta conversación. Primero: eres nuestro padre, pero eso no te da derecho a violar nuestra intimidad abriendo nuestra correspondencia. Segundo: sé que ya fueron al banco, porque me están pidiendo el dinero a mí, esperando a que yo acceda a entregarlo, cosa que no voy a hacer. Tercero: aunque les entregue la documentación, papá, debes demostrar que eres apto y responsable como padre antes de poder disponer del dinero."

Soun hizo una mueca, demostrando que se sentía ofendido. "No necesito demostrar nada, eso que insinúas es ridículo." Se puso serio nuevamente. "Por favor hija, esto es importante, debes entregarnos el dinero para la boda."

"Muy bien papá," Nabiki volvió a perder su sonrisa, adoptando un gesto desinteresado, "te pondré en contacto con el abuelo Isao para que te pongas de acuerdo con él."

El tupido bigote de Tendo Soun se erizó como un gato asustado. Se rió nerviosamente. "Ah, hija, no te preocupes..." Tomó de un brazo a su compinche... eh... compañero de entrenamiento, y empezó a llevarlo hacia la puerta.

"¿Tendo-kun?" El rostro de Genma era un poema al desconcierto.

La puerta se cerró tras los dos hombres.

Nabiki se acercó y escuchó a través del delgado panel de madera.

"¿Qué te pasa, Tendo-kun?", oyó la voz del Saotome mayor; "creí que no habría problemas."

"No, Saotome-kun," la voz del Soun sonaba tensa por el nerviosismo, "si mi suegro es el que firma como padre o tutor, podemos olvidarnos de recurrir a esos fondos de ahorro, él es un hombre que no comprende el honor como nosotros. Se preocupará más por esa tonta noción de la educación que por el honor y la unión de nuestras escuelas de artes marciales. Además, es capitán en la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio."

Luego se oyeron pasos alejándose rumbo a las escaleras.

_Es bueno saber tu posición en esta 'tonta noción de la educación', papá, ahora sé cómo debo proceder._ Nabiki soltó una risita sin humor dedicada a los dos artistas marciales mayores. "Amateurs."

(oO/oO/o)

Saotome Ranma escuchó nerviosamente los pasos que se alejaban rumbo a la planta baja, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

_Menos mal que el viejo no se le ocurrió venir para acá_, pensó. Soltó una risita. _Para este momento, esos dos deberían saber que no pueden engañar a Nabiki, ella es demasiado buena para ellos._

Corrió cuidadosamente el pasador de la puerta para no hacer ruido y se sentó junto a la ventana, de manera que la luz le iluminara las piernas, al mismo tiempo que le permitiría ver si alguien tratara de espiarlo. Con un cuidado y precaución dedicado al manejo de granadas de mano, el joven artista marcial sacó de su mochila un libro forrado en plástico opaco que apenas dejaba ver el título en romanji, específicamente, en inglés: 'The Corpse Swam by Moonlight' ('El Cadáver Nadó a la Luz de la Luna'). En la cubierta trasera estaba la fotografía del autor, pero el plástico solo dejaba insinuar la silueta femenina de una mujer madura.

Ranma leyó con una intensidad que solamente se le veía cuando trataba de aprender una nueva técnica de artes marciales. Alcanzó las últimas hojas, donde el misterio se resolvía. Parpadeó desconcertado, buscó en páginas previas y releyó algunos párrafos.

"¿Qué te parece?" Ranma murmuró en voz baja para sí. "Logré descubrir al culpable." Sonrió. "Todo está en la narración, todas las pistas están en la trama, pero solo cuando el personaje del detective pone todo en perspectiva es cuando te das cuenta de quién es el culpable del crimen. Kami-sama, esta mujer es buena."

Con un cuidado casi reverencial, volvió a guardar el libro. Mañana en la mañana iba a la librería en el centro a conseguir el siguiente.

(oO/oO/o)

El convertible Peugeot 403 Cabriolet del año 1959 entró a alta velocidad al estacionamiento del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, deteniéndose en un lugar desocupado. Un hombre no muy bajo, pero decididamente nada alto, con el pelo rizado un tanto despeinado, bajó a toda prisa, cerró las puertas con llave, abrió el portaequipaje, sacó un par de maletas y echó a correr rumbo a la la zona de vuelos internacionales, deteniéndose brevemente para documentar su equipaje y dirigirse, ya un poco más tranquilo, a la sala de abordaje.

La azafata de rasgos orientales a la entrada del pasillo de abordaje le dedicó una breve sonrisa al asignarle su pase de abordar.

_Creí que no llegaba_, pensó el hombre de pelo rizado, mientras se acomodaba en su lugar, y cerraba cuidadosamente la cortina del la ventana, para evitar mirar hacia afuera.

La mujer de aspecto distinguido, cabello castaño y sonrisa afable se sentó a su lado, junto al pasillo.

"Buenas tardes," saludó él cordialmente.

El rostro de la mujer se iluminó con una sonrisa que hubiera derretido un glacial. "Buenas tardes", contestó, y se acomodó, ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad.

El hombrecillo la miró intensamente por un momento, metió su mano dentro del bolsillo de su saco, sacando un libro. Miró detenidamente la contraportada, donde el rostro de la mujer sentada a su lado le sonreía.

La azafata se les acercó.

La mujer de pelo castaño miró a su compañero de viaje, que le sonreía mientras le mostraba el libro.

"Usted es..." empezó a decir él.

"Señor," interrumpió la azafata, "por favor, abroche su cinturón de seguridad."

"Uh, claro que si señorita", dijo él, enderezándose en el asiento y abrochando el cinturón de seguridad.

La mujer de pelo castaño volvió a sonreír. "Creo que me descubrió usted, señor..."

"Soy Danny...", empezó él, para ser nuevamente interrumpido.

"¿Se le ofrece algo, señora?" La azafata, aparentemente, también había reconocido a la pasajera, y estaba sufriendo su propio episodio de adoración al ídolo.

"Gracias, señorita," la mujer de pelo castaño sonrió, "tal vez más tarde."

La azafata asintió y se dirigió a otra fila de asientos.

"Si," dijo la mujer distinguida, "creo que me ha descubierto."

"Oh," el hombrecillo no pudo disimular su admiración. "Créame que admiro mucho su trabajo, mu esposa y yo no nos hemos perdido ninguno de sus libros. De veras usted es, por mucho, la autora más inteligente que jamás he leído."

Ella sonrió, halagada. "Le agradezco mucho sus palabras, usted es el primero que califica mis novelas como un trabajo inteligente."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Se algo de eso;" se inclinó hacia ella; "yo mismo trabajo como investigador, soy detective de homicidios en la policía de Los Ángeles."

"Vaya," ella inclinó su cabeza sin perder su sonrisa, "entonces estoy doblemente halagada."

El hombre asintió, sonrojándose. Se inclinó hacia atrás, mirándola pensativo. "¿Sabe qué me parece lo mejor de sus libros?" Sin esperar respuesta, el hombrecillo se inclinó hacia ella. "Los detalles," y asintió vigorosamente, "usted hace una narración inteligente, y llena de detalles... Yo mismo soy un obsesivo de los detalles. En mi línea de trabajo, esos pequeños detalles que no coinciden con la escena del crimen, me obsesionan. Y usted los pone ahí, en su narración, y no puedo dejar de leer hasta que comprendo cómo encajan esos pequeños detalles en la historia... y usted lo explica claramente, y, ¡PAM!, atrapa al criminal. Es admirable. A veces parece que usted vivió esos crímenes y los resolvió."

La mujer se rió, un tanto incómoda, porque la última frase tenía más verdad de la que a ella le gustaba.

El hombrecillo pareció percibir su ánimo, porque de inmediato cambió la conversación a temas más amables.

El viaje fue más ameno, aunque no pudo trabajar en su capítulo.

(oO/oO/o)

Había sido completamente incidental.

Ninomiya Hinako-sensei, durante la clase de inglés, había insistido en que los alumnos consiguieran un libro en ese idioma y le presentaran un ensayo acerca del tema, trama, principio, desarrollo y conclusión de las obra. No importaba de qué libro se tratase, en tanto fuera en inglés y presentaran su ensayo.

Un muy fastidiado Saotome Ranma fue obligado por su reluctante prometida Tendo Akane a tomar el tren rumbo al centro de Tokio, para buscar un libro en inglés, a un lugar llamado 'Bi-ru-ta-n-ni-ku' ('Britannica').

La primara impresión para Ranma fue de desconcierto. Todo estaba cubierto de libros: mesas, estantes, e incluso, apilados en el piso. Además, estaba lleno de personas, todas, aparentemente, comprando libros como si fuesen conos de helado de crema.

Y los colores en las portadas de los libros. Ranma tomó un ejemplar de algo llamado 'Guiness Records', y se encontró con pocas ilustraciones y muchas líneas de texto. Además, la impresión estaba al revés, ¿cómo leían esos gaijin si el texto y el libro están al revés? (2)

Akane se dirigió a una sección etiquetada con un letrero que anunciaba #Cooking Books#, y que una rápida consulta con un diccionario le dijo que en su futuro había un tremendo dolor de estómago.

_¿Cómo es que alguien tan lista como Akane no se da cuenta de que es una inútil para cocinar? Aunque si consideramos el asunto de 'P-chan' y que no ha adivinado el verdadero origen del cerdo deshonorable con todas las insinuaciones que le he hecho._

Tuvo otro pensamiento deprimente: que Akane prefería escuchar y creer en otros antes que en él.

Meneó la cabeza y empezó a vagar por la tienda, buscando cualquier cosa que le distrajese.

Y dio de manos a boca con una imagen a tamaño natural de una mujer occidental de apariencia distinguida, de pelo castaño, ojos grises y piel muy blanca.

Lo que de inmediato atrapó la atención del adolecente artista marcial fueron esos ojos.

Había una innegable inteligencia ahí, astucia y una voluntad de hierro, todo envuelto en un paquete amoroso... Era como mezclar la inteligencia, la astucia y la determinación de Nabiki con la bondad y la capacidad de amar de Kasumi.

Ranma tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consiente por contener sus lágrimas. Esa mujer le hacía añorar el amor de una madre, o de una abuela joven, que se entregaba incondicionalmente pero no permitía que se abusaran de ella.

Ranma hizo rechinar sus dientes. Todos los que le rodeaban ponían condiciones.

Tienes que ser un 'hombre entre hombres' si deseas estar con tu madre. _Kami-sama, mamá, ¿sabes que eso se escucha absolutamente de marica?_

Si quieres tener un hogar, tienes que honrar el pacto Tendo-Saotome. _Si claro, ¿y el honor de quien sabe cuántas familias que también tienen comprometido su honor en un pacto hecho con el deshonorable líder del clan Saotome?_

Si quieres pertenecer a la Escuela de Artes Marciales Todo Se Vale, debes obedecer a los maestros y al Gran Maestro. _Si claro, un par de cobardes que quieren que sus hijos los mantengan hasta que mueran de viejos, y un Gran Maestro que pretende convertirte en un juguete sexual._

Si quieres tener amigos, debes permitirles a esos amigos que te derroten en peleas de Artes Marciales. _Oh, sí, para que pierda una de las pocas cosas que no permitiré que nadie me quite: el Arte._

Si quieres tener una relación con Akane, debes doblegarte ante ella y permitirle tener toda la razón siempre. _Akane no está tan mal. Cuando realmente cuenta, es una gran amiga, y te apoya incondicionalmente. Pero cuando se trata de su voluntad, sus deseos y opiniones, nada más cuenta. Asume lo peor de mi, sin importar la evidencia ante sus ojos; Chico-Cerdo salta sobre mí, gritando 'Ranma, prepárate a morir', y ella asume que yo lo estoy provocando y que debo dejar a Ryoga-baka en paz. Él debería dejarme en paz a mí, y por mi parte como si nunca lo hubiera conocido. ¿Amo a Akane?, si. ¿Ella me ama?, no lo sé, a veces parece que si, y a veces parece que quiere matarme. Yo puedo aceptarla como es, pero si ella no puede aceptarme como soy, no importa cuánto amor nos profesemos, nuestra relación fracasará._

Las únicas que lo aceptaban tal y como era eran Nabiki y Kasumi. Nabiki no quería más que el dinero que ocasionalmente caía en manos del joven de la trenza, y aceptaba la personalidad de él, defectos y virtudes, si pretender cambiarlo. Kasumi lo único que pedía de él era que se comportara con educación, lo cual, analizado a fondo no cambiaba nada de él. Ambas lo escuchaban y opinaban, pero no pretendían que él cambiase a favor de ellas. Su aceptación era honesta.

Miró de nuevo la imagen de la mujer. Vio la innegable inteligencia en esos ojos y decidió que quería conocer esa inteligencia. Observó que había una mesa llena de libros, todos escritos por ella. Ranma tomó 'The Corpse Danced at Midnight' ('El Cadáver Bailó a la Media Noche'), hizo una breve parada en la sección de diccionarios y se dirigió a pagar.

Akane lo encontró sentado en la banqueta, totalmente absorto en el libro, ocasionalmente consultando el diccionario 'English/Nihongo-Nihongo/English'

(oO/oO/o)

El impacto fue absoluto para Tendo Akane.

La imagen era familiar, y al mismo tiempo, extraña.

Ranma sentado en el piso, familiar.

Ranma concentrado en algo, familiar.

Ranma concentrado en un libro, familiar.

Que el libro estuviera escrito en un idioma extranjero, y sobre todo, no relacionado con las artes marciales, extraño.

Akane lo observó un momento, preguntándose si por fin, Ranma iba a empezar a tomar las cosas más en serio.

La escuela.

Los estudios.

La relación entre ellos.

Eso sería maravilloso. Que Ranma madurara, y por fin se decidiera a tomar la relación entre ellos en forma seria, dejando de lado su comportamiento infantil, sus insultos de niño, su comportamiento de niño. El que estuviera interesado en una actividad de la escuela era un paso importante.

Luego iba a deshacerse de todas esas intrusas que se llamaban a sí mismas prometidas, porque la única prometida aquí era ella.

Luego iba a dejar de provocar a los demás. ¿Por qué insultaba y provocaba a Ryoga-kun? Era obvio que el muchacho perdido quería ayudar a Ranma, si no, ¿por qué insistía en participar en la búsqueda de la cura para la maldición de Ranma?

Luego iba a declararle su amor a ella. Era obvio que Ranma la amaba, pero un paso importante en la relación era el compromiso, y si él no se comprometía, ¿cómo iba ella a confiar en que él iba a estar siempre a su lado?

Luego iba a tomarla en serio como artista marcial, si no, ¿cómo iban a llevar el dojo juntos?

Akane tenía sueños. Soñaba con ser una gran artista marcial, y Ranma representaba un modelo, un objetivo a lograr. Pero primero el baka tenía que tomarla en serio. Soñaba con una familia, Ranma, ella y un par de hijos, una niña igual a él y un niño igual a ella. Dar clases y compartir las artes marciales con el resto del mundo.

Observó cariñosamente a su joven prometido durante un momento, y miró como su rostro se transformaba. Dentro de su absoluta concentración, había una chispa en sus ojos, un brillo de alegría cuando aplicaba su formidable intelecto a aprender algo nuevo.

Esos ojos.

Esos ojos no podían mentirte. Dentro de su profundidad azul cristal no había más espacio que para el alma del muchacho. Dentro de esos ojos, Akane perdonaba todo.

(oO/oO/o)

"Esto no lo entiendo," murmuró Ranma, "¿armas de fuego?, ¿balística?, ¿equipos forenses?" Meneó la cabeza. "Necesito ir a la biblioteca."

"¿Ranma?" Akane se acercó a él, su propia elección en literatura en lengua inglesa en una bolsa de plástico.

"¿Oh?, ¿Akane?, ¿ya terminaste de elegir el libro para el trabajo de la escuela?"

"Si," mostró la bolsa con un volumen de recetas occidentales. "¿Tu qué elegiste?"

"Es una novela de misterio, pero resultó ser un poco más compleja de lo que pensé, más tarde iré a la biblioteca a consultar unas cosas."

(oO/oO/o)

El proceso para descifrar las referencias de la novela consumió un poco más de tiempo de lo que Ranma había anticipado, y durante la semana en que estuvo redactando su ensayo, estuvo prácticamente aislado.

Ryoga, Kuno, Shampoo, Cologne, Kodachi, Ukyo, los padres y la madre de él, y Akane no consiguieron distraerlo. Ranma era un hombre con una misión.

Genma fue el que logró llegar más lejos en lograr una respuesta de su hijo. Se introdujo a la habitación que el muchacho ocupaba y logró sorprenderlo, saltando por la ventana con la novela en las manos, riendo como enajenado. Cuando se disponía a romper el libro y proclamar que nada era más importante que entrenar en artes marciales, una esfera de demolición con la forma de muchacho adolescente de pelo negro peinado en una trenza lo atropelló, literalmente.

Los únicos momentos en que Ranma se movió con gentileza fue al principio, cuando le quitó el libro a su padre, y al final, cuando revisó el ejemplar para determinar que no había sufrido ningún daño, el resto de sus movimientos fueron de una fuerza y violencia pocas veces vista, dejando a su padre convertido en moretón ambulante, todo azul y negro, de pies a cabeza.

"Si vuelves a meterte con mis cosas, viejo," advirtió Ranma antes de volver a su habitación, "empezaré a romper huesos, ¿entendido?" Y sin esperar respuesta, se alejó.

Después de eso, Ranma pudo continuar con tranquilidad.

(oO/oO/o)

Lo que nadie vio fue la manera en que toda esa investigación sobre un libro de misterio le hizo a Ranma.

El libro no era complicado en sí. El estilo era claro, la información que proporcionaba para resolver el misterio estaba ahí, pero hay que recordar que Ranma había sido intencionalmente aislado del resto de la sociedad, con el objetivo de convertirlo en una máquina peleadora activada por la voluntad de su padre, criado para depender absolutamente de una sola persona: Saotome Genma.

Pero la lectura de la novela apelaba a su inteligencia. Si bien no era lectura erudita, era lectura para personas inteligentes con un cierto grado de cultura general... cultura que se le había negado al joven Saotome.

Algo que nadie creía era el nivel de inteligencia que Ranma poseía, pero, ¿qué otra explicación existía para la fenomenal curva de aprendizaje del muchacho cuando se trataba de estudiar artes marciales?

El muchacho era inteligente.

Maleducado, rudo, orgulloso, bocón y necio.

Pero inteligente.

Honorable, inocente, hambriento de cariño, cariñoso y leal.

Y muy inteligente.

Así que empezó a acumular información, todo relacionado con la información que la novela requería.

Mencionemos ahora que la calificación de su ensayo fue 'EXCELENTE'.

Lo cual hizo que muchos muchachos y muchachas corrieran por las calles del Distrito de Nerima, gritando histéricamente que el apocalipsis estaba cercano.

(oO/oO/o)

La manera de recopilar información fue otro cambio que nadie percibió.

Diariamente durante esa semana, Ranma desaparecía por la tarde rumbo a una biblioteca, para buscar datos.

Lo que nadie sospechó fue que Ranma se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca central de la Universidad de Tokio.

Durante la primera hora, fue una las experiencias más frustrantes en la corta vida del muchacho.

La gente lo miraba con sospecha y se negaban a ayudarlo. Nadie podía ser así de ignorante, ¿verdad? Cualquiera que hiciese preguntas tan de cultura general debía tener un propósito oscuro.

Así que Ranma apretó los dientes y metió las manos en un cubo de agua fría que alguien de intendencia había dejado tras una puerta, listo para limpiar el piso.

Después entró al baño de mujeres para convertir su camisa, que ahora le quedaba enorme, en un vestido, ajustándosela a la cintura con una cinta. Tuvo que resolver el problema de no mostrar más allá de lo necesario de su pecho con un sostén deportivo, se soltó el pelo de la trenza y dejó que fluyera sobre sus hombros y espalda como una roja llamarada. Su ropa interior en la parte de abajo... Bueno, los bóxers tendrían que servir. Sus pantalones fueron cuidadosamente doblados y guardados en la bosa para libros que llevaba él. Sus sandalias de kung-fu tenían una pasable apariencia unisex, aunque tuvo que ajustarlas para que no se le salieran al caminar, porque ahora también le quedaban enormes.

La anciana, que un momento antes había mirado con recelo a su forma masculina, sonrió cálidamente.

"¿En qué te puedo ayudar, linda?"

Y, como dice la frase, todo fue miel sobre hojuelas.

Ahí tuvo su primer acercamiento con los chicos estudiosos universitarios, los que comúnmente son llamados 'nerds'. Y conoció, por primera vez, a chicos estudiosos, inteligentes, llenos de hormonas, amistosos y los más respetuosos y amables que había conocido.

Podía ver que los muchachos apreciaban sexualmente su cuerpo, pero de la misma manera, admiraban su curiosidad, su hambre por aprender, la inteligencia detrás de ese cuerpo escultural, y no se sentían incómodos porque Ranma-chan fuese abiertamente un marimacho, simplemente la aceptaban como era.

Ya en la noche de ese primer día, al reflexionar acerca de sus experiencias, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haberles mentido a todos esos muchachos. Así que decidió que aunque fuera como chica, ellos iban a conocer la versión más fiel de Saotome Ranma.

(oO/oO/o)

Después vinieron 'Dirge for a Dead Dachshund' (3) (Marcha Fúnebre para un Dachshund Muerto), 'A Faded Rose Beside Her' (Una Rosa Marchita a su Lado), 'Murder on the Amazon' (Muerte en el Amazonas) y un largo etcétera, y en todos esos libros había cosas por investigar, para saber más.

Y para pasar sus mejores momentos junto a los chicos de la universidad.

(oO/oO/o)

Y ahora llegaba el momento de 'Brandy and Bullets' (Brandy y Balas).

Ranma tomó el libro casi reverentemente de la mesa exhibidora...

...Y sus ojos cayeron sobre la imagen en tamaño natural de la autora.

...Y el letrero anunciando que la autora iba a dictar conferencias en la universidad y a firmar libros en diferentes librerías de Tokio.

Saotome Ranma sonrió.

(oO/oO/o)

Tsukada Isao, capitán de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, al mando de la delegación policiaca en Nerima, padre, abuelo, enojado.

Hizo un esfuerzo para controlar su ira. _Kirara-chan_, alzó la vista al cielo, _¿en qué estabas pensando cuando te casaste con ese payaso? No estabas pensando, estabas enamorada. Lo único bueno que ha hecho ese hombre en su vida fue casarse contigo y mis tres nietas_. "Está bien, Nabiki-chan, no te preocupes, esta tarde voy al aeropuerto a recibir a un visitante distinguido que viene de Estados Unidos, y de camino hacia acá pasaré a verte a ti y a tus hermanas... Muy bien, mi niña, nos vemos."

(oO/oO/o)

El vuelo de JAL proveniente de Los Ángeles descendió en el aeropuerto Narita exactamente como estaba previsto en el plan de vuelo, casi como si el destino emitiera el mensaje de 'justo cuando se necesitaba'.

(oO/oO/o)

(1)

(Vamos chicas.)

(Vamos…)

Voy a salir esta noche-me siento bien  
Voy a dejar todo colgando  
Quiero hacer algo de ruido esta noche-realmente alzar mi voz  
Si, quiero gritar y alzar la voz.

Sin inhibiciones-sin condiciones  
Salirme un poco de línea  
No voy a actual políticamente correcta  
Solo quiero pasar un buen rato.

Lo mejor de ser una mujer  
Es la prerrogativa de tener un poco de diversión y...

Oh, oh, oh, enloquecer totalmente-olvidar que soy una dama  
Camisas de hombre-faldas cortas  
Oh, oh, oh, realmente ponerme salvaje-si, haciéndolo con estilo  
Oh, oh, oh, meterme a la acción-sentir la atracción  
Pintar mi cabello-hacer lo que me atreva  
Oh, oh, oh, Quiero ser libre-si, sentir lo que siento  
¡Hombre! ¡Me siento como una mujer!

Las chicas necesitan un descanso-esta noche vamos a tomar  
La oportunidad de salir a la ciudad  
No necesitamos romance-solo queremos bailar  
Vamos a dejarnos suelto nuestro pelo.

Lo mejor de ser una mujer  
Es la prerrogativa de tener un poco de diversión y...

Oh, oh, oh, enloquecer totalmente-olvidar que soy una dama  
Camisas de hombre-faldas cortas  
Oh, oh, oh, realmente ponerme salvaje-si, haciéndolo con estilo  
Oh, oh, oh, meterme a la acción-sentir la atracción  
Pintar mi cabello-hacer lo que me atreva  
Oh, oh, oh, Quiero ser libre-si, sentir lo que siento  
¡Hombre! ¡Me siento como una mujer!

Lo mejor de ser una mujer  
Es la prerrogativa de tener un poco de diversión y...

Oh, oh, oh, enloquecer totalmente-olvidar que soy una dama  
Camisas de hombre-faldas cortas  
Oh, oh, oh, realmente ponerme salvaje-si, haciéndolo con estilo  
Oh, oh, oh, meterme a la acción-sentir la atracción  
Pintar mi cabello-hacer lo que me atreva  
Oh, oh, oh, Quiero ser libre-si, sentir lo que siento  
¡Hombre! ¡Me siento como una mujer!

Enloquezco totalmente  
¿Puedes sentirlo?  
Vamos, vamos, vamos baby  
Me siento como una mujer

**Shania Twain  
- Man! ****I Feel Like A Woman (¡Hombre! ****¡Me siento como una mujer!)**

—————————

(2) Para los que desconozcan este dato, en Japón, las publicaciones y las líneas de impresión van al revés del modo occidental, lo que significa que un japonés abre un libro y empieza a leer desde la parte que un occidental consideraría la contraportada de la publicación, y las líneas de texto van de derecha a izquierda, de la misma manera el texto puede estar en forma vertical, de arriba abajo, pero las columnas de texto se leerán de derecha a izquierda.

(3) Dachshund es una raza canina, caracterizada por tener patas cortas y cuerpo alargado. Se les conoce también como 'perros salchicha'.


	2. Aquí está, ¿quién?

Hold on tight,

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión.

Chino

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

EFECTOS DE SONIDO

—————————

(1)

Hello  
Is there anybody in there?  
Just nod if you can hear me  
Is there anyone at home?  
Come on, now  
I hear you're feeling down  
Well, I can ease your pain  
Get you on your feet again  
Relax  
I need some information first  
Just the basic facts  
Can you show me where it hurts?

There is no pain, you are receding  
A distant ship's smoke on the horizon  
You are only coming through in waves  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're sayin'  
When I was a child I had a fever  
My hands felt just like two balloons  
Now I've got that feeling once again  
I can't explain, you would not understand  
This is not how I am  
I have become comfortably numb  
I have become comfortably numb

Ok  
Just a little pinprick  
There'll be no more --Aaaaaahhhhh!  
But you may feel a little sick  
Can you stand up?  
I do believe it's working, Good  
That'll keep you going through the show  
Come on it's time to go

There is no pain, you are receding  
A distant ship's smoke on the horizon  
You are only coming through in waves  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're sayin'  
When I was a child I caught a fleeting glimpse  
Out of the corner of my eye  
I turned to look but it was gone  
I cannot put my finger on it now  
The child is grown, the dream is gone  
I have become comfortably numb

**Comfortably Numb****  
- Pink Floyd**

—————————

**Un Artista Marcial Suelto en Tokio**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

—————————

**2.- Aquí está..., ¿quién?**

—————————

Moría.

Estaba absolutamente seguro de que moría.

Sentía dolor, pero era como si el dolor no fuera real, como si contemplara su cuerpo desde afuera y percibiera el dolor, pero sin sentirlo.

Pero no estaba fuera de su cuerpo.

Y dolía.

Pero todo tenía una sensación de alejamiento, como si se desplazara, como si sus sentidos le abandonaran junto con la sangre que ya formaba un charco a su alrededor.

También dolía el hecho de que iba a morir sin honor, su muerte no significaría más que otro triste y lamentable evento de violencia en la ciudad, sin que nadie comprendiera el verdadero significado, hasta que fuera muy tarde.

Si pudiera emitir una advertencia.

Si pudiera aguantar un poco más.

(oO/oO/o)

El capitán Tsukada Isao aguardó impasible sosteniendo un letrero de cartulina, observando como turistas, hombres y mujeres de negocios y personas con diversos destinos se movían por la sala de llegadas internacionales del aeropuerto Narita.

En realidad, debajo de su tranquilo aspecto, Isao estaba nervioso. Por un lado estaba la situación con sus nietas, atrapadas bajo la tutela de Tendo Soun, un hombre con la fortaleza moral de una gelatina de limón, la firmeza de carácter de un fideo bien cocido y el sentido común de un niño de tres años.

Cuando Nabiki-chan le había hablado, varios meses atrás, en relación a la investigación de los antecedentes de un Saotome Genma, antiguo compañero de entrenamiento de Soun y futuro pariente político debido a la promesa hecha entre ambos hombres de unir sus familias por medio del matrimonio de sus hijos, tuvo que contenerse para no ir al dojo Tendo con un escuadrón completo a detener al Saotome mayor, y eso, solo porque Nabiki se lo había pedido.

El joven Saotome había sido una inesperada y agradable sorpresa: era la antítesis de su padre. Mientras Genma mentía, era deshonorable, robaba y estafaba a la gente, Ranma no podía mentir para salvar su vida, era completamente honorable, y no aprobaba el robo ni engañar a las personas. Mientras Genma era un cobarde, Ranma no dudaba en arriesgar su integridad física para salvar a otros. Cuando Genma no dudaba en herir a otros, (esposa e hijo incluidos), Ranma llevaba al extremo el deber del artista marcial 'defender al que no puede defenderse'.

_Si solo no fuera hijo de ese estafador._

Las personas según avanzando en grupos, y el capitán puso atención en cada rostro occidental que pudo distinguir, exhibiendo la cartulina con el nombre del invitado especial de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio.

Vagamente percibió que otra persona, una joven ejecutiva, también con un letrero en la mano se detenía junto a él.

(oO/oO/o)

Ya no sentía las piernas, cosa que en realidad no importaba, mientras pudiera mover los brazos y las manos, así que empezó a trabajar, teniendo cuidado de no perturbar el charco escarlata que lo rodeaba. Era esencial que solo la persona indicada pudiera ver su mensaje, la persona que podría hacer algo al respecto, la persona que restauraría su honor, y que lograría que esta muerte, tan innecesaria, no fuese enteramente en vano.

(oO/oO/o)

El capitán Tsukada parpadeó sorprendido cuando una figura familiar entró a la recepción de vuelos internacionales. Saotome Ranma.

El muchacho miró a su alrededor, y localizó a la ejecutiva junto a Isao, fijándose en el letrero que ella sostenía. Se dirigió directamente a la mujer, le dedicó una reverencia.

"Disculpe usted. Mi nombre es Saotome Ranma, veo que está usted esperando a esta persona," y señaló la cartulina, y mostró un libro impreso al estilo occidental, con una fotografía en la contraportada, "¿debo entender que usted será su guía?" El muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a la mujer. Isao vio que la ejecutiva se ruborizaba.

"Así es, Saotome-san, mi nombre es Deguki Ayako, adjunta en la Universidad de Tokio, en la Facultad de Filosofía, y guiaré a nuestra invitada durante su estadía."

"No quisiera ser molesto, soy un admirador de ella y quisiera tener su firma en este libro que acabo de comprar," y mostró de nuevo el ejemplar; "¿sería posible solicitarle ese favor?" El muchacho incrementó la potencia de su sonrisa.

Incrédulo, Isao vio que la muchacha asentía con la cabeza, con un gesto deslumbrado en el rostro.

"Le preguntaré."

Isao vio el destello de felicidad en los azules ojos del muchacho, y como ignoraba completamente el efecto de su personalidad sobre la libido de la muchacha.

_Nabiki-chan no exageraba_, pensó, meneando la cabeza. _Este muchacho exuda un aura de masculinidad que atrae a cualquiera que le gusten los hombres, pero ese aire de inocencia es lo que termina de conquistarlas. Me pregunto qué sucedería si usara ese encanto natural a propósito._

(oO/oO/o)

Salieron al final, sonriendo y despidiéndose de un encantado grupo de azafatas, que reían ante la timidez del hombrecillo de traje claro y gabardina, y ante la franca y amistosa sonrisa de la mujer distinguida de cabello castaño claro.

— Creo que nos están esperando, — dijo ella en un inglés distinguido.

— Vaya, es cierto, — contestó el hombre de cabello rizado, con un inglés de pesado acento.

Ella se acercó a la joven con traje ejecutivo que sostenía una cartulina que tenía escrito # J. B. Fletcher #, y él se aceró al hombre vestido con uniforme que tenía un letrero donde había escrito # Teniente Daniel Columbo # (2)

(oO/oO/o)

Los ojos de Saotome Ranma se abrieron como platos, y su rostro se abrió en una enorme sonrisa cuando vio a su autora favorita.

Bueno, en realidad era su única autora.

Detalles, detalles.

Una muy dura lección aprendida en sus cortos 16 años, había sido que las demás personas no vivían según las expectaciones de los demás, no era posible. El ejemplo más claro había sido el caso de su propio padre. Desde lo ocurrido con el n-n-n-neko ken, Ranma había empezado a mirar con recelo a Genma, empezando a cuestionar los motivos detrás de sus acciones. Al cumplir diez años, Ranma había perdido todo el respeto, como persona, por su padre.

Como artista marcial, todavía existía algo de respeto, pero se estaba erosionando como un castillo de arena en una playa azotada por un huracán.

Antes, al iniciar la expedición de entrenamiento, Ranma había pensado que todo era una gran aventura. Su enorme padre, un gran artista marcial, un hombre honorable, su maestro. Esas eran las expectativas de Ranma hacia su padre. Fue un golpe muy duro para el joven Saotome comprobar que sus expectativas eran enormes, comparadas con el verdadero Genma.

Desde entonces, había aprendido.

Cuando había conocido a Akane esa primera noche en la casa Tendo, la muchacha le había ofrecido amistad. La expectativa de Ranma hacia la joven de pelo oscuro había sido que era alguien gentil, un artista marcial decente, si bien corta de entrenamiento, una chica linda.

Esa expectativa feneció aplastada bajo la mesa del comedor.

Ok, ok, Ranma había escupido un insulto hacia la Tendo más joven, pero había sido en respuesta a los insultos de ella, y el que lo había calificado como pervertido.

A Ranma le enervaba ese insulto en particular.

Especialmente porque no comprendía su significado. Su convivencia con Hiroshi y Daisuke le había dado una idea aproximada de lo que era un pervertido. Las clases de biología, que incluían educación sexual que, tras años de retraso, había tomado en Furinkan le habían dado una visión aproximada del término.

Y todavía no entendía qué tenía que ver con él.

Y fue de nuevo en una clase de Ninomiya-sensei que Ranma obtuvo su respuesta. La lección había sido de compresión, y la hiperactiva profesora había llevado un libro de frases populares en inglés.

La clave había sido el concepto de 'The eye of the beholder' ('El ojo del observador'). Significaba que las personas evalúan a los demás y a su entorno de acuerdo a sus propias creencias y modos de pensar, y que esas creencias y modos de pensar podían estar completamente equivocadas al juzgar a los demás.

Si Ranma llamaba cobarde, o ladrón, o deshonorable a su padre, no lo estaba juzgando más que por las propias acciones de Genma.

Si Akane llamaba 'pervertido' a Ranma, sin la evidencia de las acciones del joven artista marcial, entonces, la perversión estaba en la mente de ella.

Ranma la llamaba 'marimacho' o 'machorra', pero no era más que la honesta visión de él hacia la personalidad de ella. El epíteto de 'fea' no se refería a su aspecto; Ranma había evaluado el físico de ella y la había declarado como 'encantadora'; lo 'feo' era cuando ese gesto encantador se convertía en una mueca de furia; lo 'feo' era cuando ella lo insultaba por cualquier motivo imaginario; lo 'feo' era cuando no confiaba en él y prefería creerle a los demás; lo 'feo' era que le sonreía y parecía tener sentimientos hacia él y luego se enfurecía y le decía que lo odiaba.

Oh, claro. Había aprendido.

'Nada es verdad ni es mentira, todo es según el color del cristal por que se mira'.

Así que con una gran admiración, pero sin expectativas, Ranma se acercó a J. B. Fletcher.

Y con su mejor sonrisa.

(oO/oO/o)

La Mente Maestra se había desentendido de inmediato de su víctima. Las precisas estocadas con su katana habían sido mortales de necesidad. El pobre tonto entrometido había caído, con su vida derramándose en rojos borbotones a su alrededor.

Había sido una lástima no haber podido interrogar al traidor, saber desde cuando la policía sabía de su gran plan, saber desde cuando el espía les había avisado.

Y ahora, esos tontos de la autoridad usurpadora, incapaces de encontrarse su propio trasero sin un mapa del Japón, estaban llamando a bárbaros del otro lado del gran mar para que les ayudaran.

Bueno, los tontos iban a aprender que no podían hacer nada.

(oO/oO/o)

La sonrisa captó de inmediato la atención de todo lo femenino a varios metros a la redonda, agitando las glándulas de todas y mientras las neuronas se embriagaban felizmente con endorfinas, su sentido común hacía sus maletas y partía rumbo a la Patagonia.

Jessica Beatrice Fletcher tampoco no era inmune al atractivo masculino. Pero la famosa escritora siempre conservaba su perspectiva. Así que después del destello (literalmente hablando) inicial, ante los ojos de la mujer mayor quedó un atractivo joven con un libro y un bolígrafo en las manos.

Un atractivo joven innegablemente oriental, pero con los rasgos más varoniles que ella había visto en muchos, muchos años, y los más encantadores y expresivos ojos azul claro.

En ese breve momento, un latido de corazón apenas, Jessica pudo ver la alegría más sincera, la esperanza más grande, la tristeza más profunda, y la soledad más absoluta reflejadas ahí. Ese chico había visto muchas cosas en su corta vida, y no todo había sido bonito.

La intención de Jessica había sido dirigirse directamente con la joven que le aguardaba, pero esa sonrisa había paralizado por un instante la sala de llegadas del aeropuerto.

Cuando el mundo volvió a girar, Jessica vio que el muchacho de la mirada solitaria sostenía un libro con su foto en la contraportada.

Ese fue el pretexto que necesitaba para detenerse y desviarse hacia el muchacho.

(oO/oO/o)

Columbo también sintió la sonrisa del muchacho de ojos azules, no en la misma medida, ni con los mismos efectos, pero pudo percibir por un instante el carácter del joven.

Cuando la señora Fletcher se detuvo y se desvió hacia el joven, Columbo no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

(oO/oO/o)

Ranma vio que la señora Fletcher se detenía y se dirigía hacia él.

Y, de pronto, al sentirse el foco de atención de la distinguida dama, no pudo evitar sentirse apenado.

"Hola", saludó ella; titubeó un instante, sintiéndose limitada por el idioma. —Oh, Dios mío,— murmuró en inglés, se volvió hacia el detective americano, —¿Y ahora qué le digo? Desconozco el idioma—

—No es problema, señora,— Ranma tuvo que detenerse un momento a pensar lo que decía. —Yo estudio inglés. Aprendí mucho leyendo sus libros,— y volvió a sonreír, un poco más tranquilo, sintiéndose en control de la situación.

(oO/oO/o)

Isao parpadeó sorprendido.

Menos de cinco minutos en presencia del muchacho y, sin saberlo, ya se las había arreglado para sorprender al capitán de la policía por segunda vez.

Según los reportes de Nabiki-chan, Ranma era un idiota con talento para las artes marciales, y con talento para meterse en problemas.

Calificaciones más bien pobres en la escuela, falta de atención a todo lo que no tuviera que ver con artes marciales... Con la notable excepción de la clase de inglés, donde había sacado un 'Excelente', pero Nabiki lo había descartado, atribuyéndolo al temor general que toda la escuela tenía por Ninomiya-sensei. Golpe de suerte o coincidencia, había dicho la mediana de las hermanas Tendo.

Y ahora el capitán Tsukada estaba oyendo al muchacho hablar una lengua extranjera con total soltura, y ciertamente con poco acento.

_A Nabiki-chan le va a dar un ataque_, sonrió Isao.

(oO/oO/o)

—¡Maravilloso!,— exclamó Jessica. —Mi sobrino Grady me aconsejó que tomara unas clases antes de partir, pero los de la editorial me dijeron que me asignarían un intérprete.—

Columbo asintió. —Mi esposa me dijo lo mismo. Conocemos a un chico que da clases de japonés, que está saliendo con la menor de las hijas de mi cuñada Ruth, pero en ese tiempo tuve que atender un caso urgente y no me fue posible tomar más que la primera clase.—

Jessica asintió y se volvió a mirar al joven, dedicándole la más maternal de sus sonrisas. —Veo que trae usted un libro que yo escribí.—

Ranma parpadeó. —¡Oh, perdone mi grosería!—, ejecutó la más formal de sus inclinaciones, inclinándose 30 grados desde su cintura, —Saotome Ranma, y es un placer conocerla en persona Fletcher-sensei.—

Jessica se inclinó a su vez (le pareció lo más correcto). —Muy amable, joven, permítame presentarle al teniente de la policía de Los Ángeles, Daniel Columbo.—

(oO/oO/o)

Ranma miró curiosamente al hombrecillo. Observó sus ojos y observó su aura. Y, a diferencia de muchos que se dejaban guiar por la primera impresión que daba el teniente, Ranma vio la aguda inteligencia. _Un maestro de la mente_, concluyó. —Un honor...—, tuvo que detenerse a recordar que en occidente el nombre propio va primero que el nombre familiar, —...Columbo-sama—, y se inclinó ante él.

(oO/oO/o)

El teniente también observó al muchacho, y, a diferencia de lo que conocían por primera vez a Ranma, vio a un joven inteligente, lleno de ganas de vivir, pero triste y solitario. —El placer es todo mío, joven,— dijo con toda sinceridad.

(oO/oO/o)

—Si no es mucha molestia,— Ranma se ruborizó y le ofreció el libro que llevaba en las manos Jessica, —¿puede firmarme este libro?—

—Será un placer—. Sonrió y tomó el ejemplar, lo abrió en la primera página, sacó un bolígrafo y se firmó #Con cariño a Ranma Saotome. J. B. Fletcher#. —Aquí está.— Le ofreció el libro al muchacho.

Entonces notó que el joven oriental no la miraba, sino que miraba más allá de ella, con una concentración escalofriante. Los ojos de Jessica se encontraron con los de Columbo, y vio que él también había captado el cambio en el muchacho. Se dieron vuelta para ver lo que había atrapado de atención del joven.

Y de repente, Ranma se movió.

(oO/oO/o)

La luz se apagó en sus ojos. Pero todavía no moría. Esta muerte deshonrosa no le había dado oportunidad de componer un haiku de despedida; en vez de eso, se reservó un último pensamiento:

_El Traidor ataca.  
Saotome-sama rompe su estúpida cara.  
En la húmeda tarde veraniega._

Haiku nada tradicional, sin la debida métrica, pero puro en su esencia haikai. (3)

(oO/oO/o)

El capitán Tsukada, a siete metros de distancia, también notó que algo estaba mal, y siguió con sus ojos la línea de la mirada del joven artista marcial.

A tres metros hacia su derecha, totalmente fuera de su alcance, la joven que se había hecho llamar Deguki Ayako había soltado el letrero de cartulina, y estaba empuñando una Uzi.

Con horror, Isao vio que la mujer sostenía el arma con ambas manos y abría fuego sobre el teniente Columbo, J. B. Fletcher y Saotome Ranma.

(oO/oO/o)

(1)

Hola  
¿Hay alguien ahí?  
Solo mueve la cabeza si puedes oírme  
¿Hay alguien en casa?  
Vamos, ya.  
Escuché que te estás sintiendo mal  
Bueno, puedo aliviar tu dolor  
Levántate de nuevo  
Relájate  
Necesito algo de información primero  
Solo los hechos básicos  
¿Puedes mostrarme donde duele?

No hay dolor, te estás alejando  
como El humo de un barco distante en el horizonte  
Solo estás volviendo en oleadas  
Tus labios se mueven pero no puedo oír lo que estás diciendo  
Cuando era un niño tuve una fiebre  
Mis manos se sentía justo como dos globos  
Ahora tengo esa sensación otra vez  
No puedo explicar, tu no entenderías  
Esto no es como soy yo  
Me he vuelto cómodamente entumecido  
Me he vuelto cómodamente entumecido

Ok  
Solo un pequeño pinchazo  
No habrá mas -- Aaaaaahhhhh!  
Pero puedes sentirte un poco enfermo  
¿Puedes levantarte?  
Creo que está funcionando, Bien  
Eso te sostendrá durante el espectáculo  
Vamos, es tiempo de ir.

No hay dolor, te estás alejando  
como El humo de un barco distante en el horizonte  
Solo estás volviendo en oleadas  
Tus labios se mueven pero no puedo oír lo que estás diciendo  
Cuando era un niño tuve una breve visión  
Apenas por el rabillo del ojo  
Me volví a ver pero se había ido  
No puedo recordarlo ahora  
El niño creció, el sueño se fue  
Me he vuelto cómodamente entumecido

**Pink Floyd  
- Comfortably Numb (****Cómodamente Entumecido)**

—————————

(2) Antes de que nadie pueda protestar y decir que Columbo nunca dijo su nombre, en la segunda temporada, en el capítulo titulado 'Etude in Black' (literalmente 'Estudio en Negro') y que México y Latinoamérica llamaron 'La Flor Delatora', al entrevistar a los posibles testigos de un crimen, él se presenta ante una niña amiga de la víctima como **Danny** **Columbo**, y como **Danny** es el diminutivo de **Daniel**, decidí poner este nombre. ¿Por qué un nombre latino? En primer lugar el nombre existe también en inglés, y, sobre todo, hay que recordar que ambos padres de Columbo son italianos.

(3) Haiku es una forma literaria en verso del Japón. Consiste en una composición de tres versos sin rima. Su origen es el haikai, que era una composición basada en lo cómico y lo divertido.


	3. Esto es, ¿qué?

Hold on tight,

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión.

Chino

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

EFECTOS DE SONIDO

—————————

(1)

I call you, when I need you  
My heart's on fire  
You come to me, come to me  
Wild and wired  
You come to me, give me everything I need

You bring a lifetime of promises, and a world of dreams  
You speak the language of love like you know what it means  
And it can't be wrong; take my heart and make it strong

(Chorus)  
'Cause you're simply the best  
Better than all the rest  
Better than anyone  
Anyone I ever met  
I'm stuck on your heart  
I hang on every word you say  
Oh, tear us apart; baby I would rather be dead

Deep in your heart I see the start of ev'ry night and ev'ry day  
In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away  
Just as long as I'm here in your arms I could be in no better place

(Repeat Chorus)

Each time you leave me I start losing control  
You're walking away with my heart and my soul  
I can feel it even when you let go  
Oh baby, don't let go...

(Repeat chorus and fade)

**The Best****  
- Tina Turner**

—————————

**Un Artista Marcial Suelto en Tokio**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

—————————

**3.- Esto es..., ¿qué?**

—————————

El cargador de la uzi era largo, lo que quería decir que había 40 proyectiles de 9 milímetros disponibles.

La cadencia de disparo del arma era de 600 disparos por minuto, o 10 disparos por segundo.

Las matemáticas son simples desde este punto: la mujer que se hacía llamar Deguki Ayako, si es que ese era su nombre, podía disparar continuamente. Una tormenta de muerte de cuatro segundos de duración

Más tarde, cuando la policía revisó los videos de las cámaras de vigilancia del aeropuerto, tuvieron que disminuir la velocidad de reproducción para determinar exactamente qué había ocurrido en los diez segundos de filmación, y aún así, solo se percibió un borrón en la imagen.

Diez segundos.

(oO/oO/o)

Ranma sonrió cuando Fletcher-sensei escribió la dedicatoria. Para alguien como él, crecido en aislamiento, sin modelos a seguir apropiados, que ha tenido que liberar su mente por sí mismo observando a los demás, usando el nada ortodoxo método de estudiar novelas de misterio en inglés, el que la mujer que había, sin saberlo, liberado al joven de sus limitaciones de pensamiento, le firmara su libro, era un sueño hecho realidad.

Entonces se disparó su alerta de ataque interna.

(oO/oO/o)

Para Ranma se había vuelto habitual tener activo lo que se podría llamar 'sexto sentido'. Él se había convertido en un maestro del ki o chi, es decir, el manejo de la energía generada por todos los seres vivos; la capacidad de percibir el aura de los demás era parte de esa habilidad.

Desde muy joven, Ranma había desarrollado una manera de percibir cuando alguien iba a atacarlo, que no dependía de ninguno de sus cinco sentido físicos. Para un artista marcial, el uso de su sentido del gusto, tacto, oído, vista y olfato era una manera de localizar amenazas a su integridad física, pero para alguien tan sensible como él, usar constantemente sus sentidos lo había llevado a un episodio de sobrecarga sensorial, que lo había dejado sin conocimiento. Una cosa era usar sus percepciones en batalla, donde él tenía el control y podía encender y apagar su hipersensibilidad, y otra muy diferente estar en ese estado todo el tiempo.

Entonces se valió del su capacidad de percibir el aura de los demás para percibir cuando iba a ser atacado.

(oO/oO/o)

La mujer en traje de ejecutiva soltó el trozo de cartulina con el nombre de la señora Fletcher.

Cuando sus dedos se abrieron, hubo un cambio en ella. Inconscientemente, como cualquier otro humano, se disparó la respuesta instintiva de 'huir o pelear'.

Ranma vio que se encendía alrededor la mujer lo que él llamaba 'aura de batalla'.

El joven artista marcial activó sus sentidos, preparándose para pelear.

(oO/oO/o)

Menos cinco segundos.

La mujer ya soltó el trozo de papel y se lleva una mano a la espalda, debajo de su saco, revelando el arma de fuego. Empuña la uzi, libera el seguro, corta cartucho y apunta a su objetivo, sosteniendo el arma con ambas manos y presionado el disparador.

Cero segundos.

La uzi escupe la primera bala.

(oO/oO/o)

Menos cinco segundos.

Jessica nota la mirada del muchacho de la trenza y se vuelve a mirar.

Menos tres segundos.

Ranma se mueve entre la escritora y el detective americano, colocando su mano derecha en el esternón de la mujer, y su mano izquierda sobre las costillas de Columbo, y empuja con fuerza suficiente como para enviarlos al piso y lograr que resbalen sobre la encerada superficie, alejándolos de la zona de peligro... Sin romperles nada en el proceso.

Después se mueve para neutralizar la amenaza.

Cero segundos.

Ranma percibe el primer fogonazo.

(oO/oO/o)

Más tres segundos.

La agresora parpadea casi audiblemente cuando las treinta primeras balas atraviesan la figura del muchacho guapo... Que parece desintegrarse, revelando que en realidad se trata de una imagen residual. Sorprendida sigue presionando el disparador.

Más cuatro segundos.

Diez balas más cruzan el espacio donde sus tres presuntas víctimas ya no están.

Se oye un resonante CLICK proveniente del arma, que ahora está vacía.

Cinco segundos.

Ranma parece materializarse un par de pasos más allá de la presunta homicida.

(oO/oO/o)

Pasa un segundo más, la mujer suelta el arma vacía y se desploma como una marioneta sin hilos.

Tsukada parpadea, incrédulo. El teniente Columbo y la señora Fletcher se incorporan del piso, sin nada más lastimado que su dignidad, también totalmente desconcertados y asombrados.

Isao se vuelve a mirar al joven Saotome que sale de su modo de batalla y se vuelve para mirar lo ocurrido. "¿Estás bien, muchacho?"

Ranma lo mira, reconociendo el uniforme de policía y las insignias, sin dejar de notar la placa con el nombre 'Tsukada'. _¿Dónde escuché ese nombre antes?_ "Si capitán."

Sin preámbulos, Isao saca unas esposas y se las coloca a la presunta homicida, que está consciente, pero totalmente paralizada. "Buen trabajo, hijo."

Columbo se acercó tranquilamente, seguido de la escritora.

—Ranma,— Columbo está sonriendo como si se hubiera sacado un millón en la lotería, —eres increíble. Si alguna vez vas a Los Ángeles, y necesitas un empleo, te conseguiré uno como instructor de artes marciales del departamento de policía.—

Ranma se ruboriza, desacostumbrado al reconocimiento. De hecho, Ranma había esperado que lo culparan del incidente, aunque él estaba muy consciente de que era inocente... Y aquí estaba este americano, felicitándolo. Igual que el capitán del policía.

Jessica se acercó y le entregó el libro que Ranma le había pedido que le firmara.

—Creo que no hay palabras suficientes para agradecerte, Ranma. Si hay algo que alguna vez pueda hacer por ti, y está en mis posibilidades, no dudes que te ayudaré.— La escritora le sonrió maternalmente.

—Uh,— el joven artista marcial se sintió torpe e inadecuado en ese momento, sin saber cómo responder. —¿Me firma mis demás libros?—

Jessica se echó a reír de buena gana.

(oO/oO/o)

Ya eran las ocho de la noche cuando el automóvil personal del capitán Tsukada se detuvo ante la entrada del dojo Tendo.

Y Ranma, que no le había dado ninguna indicación al policía para llegar hasta esta casa, de repente se dio cuenta de en donde había escuchado el nombre 'Tsukada'.

"Usted es el abuelo Isao", dijo Ranma, y luego tuvo que corregirse. "Perdóneme, Tsukada-san, quise decir, el padre de la difunta señora Tendo, el abuelo de Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane."

Isao sonrió. "No hay problema, Ranma, si vas a casarte con una de mis nietas, creo que terminaré siendo también tu abuelo."

Ranma abrió la boca para soltar una andanada de negaciones, pero captó el tono bromista del hombre mayor. "Tal vez," sonrió a su vez el muchacho.

(oO/oO/o)

En el asiento de atrás, los dos americanos observaron el intercambio en japonés, y solamente captaron nombres, sin comprender el contexto.

Aunque en ese momento ninguno se preocupó por entender, más bien estaban tratando de digerir lo que el muchacho Saotome les había contado.

Habían pasado varias horas en el precinto policiaco del aeropuerto, para recabar declaraciones y establecer los hechos. Rutina policiaca.

Fue una pregunta bastante inocente la que había hecho Jessica: —¿Cómo conseguiste ser tan hábil en las artes marciales?—

Lo que salió de la boca del joven parecía un cuento de horror.

Las serpientes de cascabel...

La persecución de los lobos...

Rodar por las colinas...

La promesa seppuku...

Y las joyas de la corona: el puño del Gato y el entrenamiento en Jusenkyo.

Los instintos maternos de Jessica le decían que tomara el arma con la que casi la matan, le pusiera un cargador lleno y acribillara al padre del muchacho. Tuvo que esforzarse por sobreponerse. Ella resolvía el crimen, no lo cometía.

Los pensamientos de Columbo no iban muy lejos de los de su compatriota.

Ambos miraron al joven en el asiento del copiloto.

Ranma, en un asomo de absoluta confianza en ellos les había mostrado la maldición que lo aquejaba. Convertirse en su propia versión femenina con solo un poco de agua.

Era de locos. Pero como dicen: ver es creer.

Ambos se preguntaron por la fortaleza psicológica del muchacho. Debía ser un maldito bunker blindado con paredes de acero de diez centímetros y muros de hormigón de siete metros de espesor.

Jessica podía ver la tensión, cómo dos pares de químicas cerebrales estaban afectando al chico, sin que él se diera cuenta. Era como si algo, la magia tal vez, estuviera tratando de orientar al muchacho hacia su lado femenino, pero no forzosamente, más bien como si buscara un equilibrio. Por la historia de Ranma, él había sido _**forzado**_ a ser ultra-masculino, reforzando su masculinidad en todo instante, escurriendo testosterona como una manguera contra incendio... A presión constante...

...Y se notaba. El chico había confirmado algo que Jessica había percibido inmediatamente. Tenía una masculinidad tan intensa que cualquiera del sexo femenino lo sentía. Las chicas (y no tan chicas) literalmente hacían fila y competían por su atención.

...Y luego venía la forma femenina. Ciertamente un marimacho, pero exudaba una feminidad que afectaba a cualquier hombre. Jessica pudo ver la reacción del los policías ante su presencia: vientres recogidos, pectorales que se inclinaban hacia adelante, escritorios desordenados que mágicamente quedaron limpios, manos peinando cabellos. Todos esos policías hubieran podido pasar una inspección.

Lo más hermoso de todo era que Ranma era todavía tan inocente que ni siquiera lo percibía, ni como hombre ni como mujer.

Si la historia del compromiso entre familias era cierta...

_...Dios mío se oye tan del siglo diecisiete..._

¿Cómo esperaba el idiota padre del chico que se consumara la unión si Ranma no tenía ni idea de lo que implicaba una relación de pareja?

El muchacho era escalofriantemente inteligente, pero había sido mantenido ignorante en muchos temas de la vida cotidiana, y por lo que había percibido en la historia, intencionalmente.

Si el trato era unir esas dos escuelas de artes marciales uniendo ambas familias para producir un heredero que aprendiera y fusionara ambos estilos, ¿Cómo esperaban que lo hiciera el muchacho si no tenían ni idea de una relación íntima?

La conclusión era escalofriante.

Que se unieran las familias por matrimonio estaba bien.

Que los dos herederos de sus respectivas escuelas se hicieran cargo del dojo y dieran clases estaba bien.

La producción de un heredero NO estaba bien.

¿Por qué? Porque significaba que la atención y los recursos de la pareja se desviaría hacia el hijo.

Hasta ahí, la historia no iba bien. Jessica necesitaba ver a la otra mitad de la potencial pareja para tener todos los elementos, pero lo que veía ahora era la imagen de un hombre, o absolutamente malvado o absolutamente egoísta y estúpido, que había preparado a su hijo para que le sirviera de esclavo.

(oO/oO/o)

—Disculpen el rodeo—, dijo Tsukada a sus pasajeros mientras todos bajaban del automóvil. —Hice una cita con mi nieta Nabiki-chan, y como Ranma-kun vive aquí, pensé en ahorrarme un viaje. Si gustan pasar un momento tal vez mi otra nieta Kasumi nos invite de ese maravilloso té que ella prepara, después los llevaré a sus hoteles.—

—Sera un placer—, asintió Jessica.

—Ciertamente un té sería estupendo después de esa comida de avión y lo que nos dieron en la estación de policía. Mi esposa se enoja conmigo si no me alimento bien—, sonrió Columbo; —siempre insiste en que un cerebro bien alimentado funciona mejor.—

Isao sonrió y llamó a la puerta.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados y la puerta casi fue arrancada del marco por la fuerza con la que la abrieron.

"¡RANMA!" dijo una voz femenina, al tiempo que la dueña de esa voz saltaba sobre el muchacho y lo envolvía en un abrazo apretado. El chico de la trenza se puso rígido. "¿Estás bien? Han estado pasando en las noticias lo que ocurrió en el aeropuerto. Hay una grabación de las cámaras de seguridad, pero solo se ve cuando la mujer dispara hacia ti, luego cuando ya estás del otro lado de ella y cuando el abuelo Isao la está esposando."

"Hey, Akane", Ranma miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera padres entrometidos, ni pretendientes celosos ni prometidas extras. "Todo bien, ni siquiera me tocó. Estaba más preocupado por evitar que lastimara a Fletcher-sensei y Columbo-sama..."

Jessica y Columbo intercambiaron una mirada y se sonrieron. No comprendieron las palabras de ella, pero su lenguaje corporal era muy claro. _Esta chica está loca por él_.

Amablemente, Isao tradujo para los americanos.

"Hey, Saotome", dijo otra voz, perteneciente a la joven alta y bien formada de gesto neutral, "veo que te encontraste al abuelo," miró a la escritora y al detective de Los Ángeles, "y veo que hiciste nuevos amigos."

Jessica parpadeó desconcertada. Mientras el capitán Tsukada traducía las palabras de la mediana de las hermanas Tendo, la mujer mayor había _**observado**_ a la joven...

A pesar de su fría apariencia, había un brillo especial en su mirada.

A pesar de la imagen de indiferencia, había un destello de necesidad.

Luego, Jessica se dio cuenta de la razón.

Esa jovencita también deseaba al joven Saotome, y lo deseaba con tanta locura como su hermana.

_Uh-oh..._

"Abuelo Isao," dijo por fin la que parecía la mayor de las hermanas, "bienvenido, pasa por favor, ¿deseas té?"

"Esa es una oferta que nunca me verás rechazar, Kasumi-chan."

La joven se volvió hacia el contingente americano. —Es un placer conocerlos—, se inclinó, —por favor, sean bienvenidos a nuestro hogar.—

Nabiki enarcó una ceja. _¿Desde cuándo onee-chan habla inglés con tanta soltura?_ Y luego la asaltó otra noción, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos: cuando había hecho algunos tratos con sus ayudantes, hablando en inglés para que su familia no supiera de lo que se trataba, Kasumi había estado ahí, fingiendo que no comprendía. _Voy a tener que recurrir al francés o al chino mandarín, y no sé si Kasumi también domine esos idiomas_.

—Es muy amable señorita—, sonrió Jessica.

—Muy amable—, intervino Columbo. —¡Vaya, es una casa fabulosa!— Señaló con ambas manos hacia el edificio, —bien mantenida... ¡Y mire! Tiene su propia sala de entrenamiento... ¿Cómo la llaman?—, entrecerró los ojos y se puso una mano sobre la frente tratando de recordar, —¡dojo!, eso es, se llama dojo.— Columbo movió la cabeza con gesto de admiración, —¡Es fabuloso!—, sonrió. —Y si el joven Ranma es una indicación, apuesto a que no se dan abasto con los alumnos—, y observó a las hermanas Tendo, sonriendo entusiasmado, ignorando las muecas de las jóvenes y del muchacho de la trenza.

Isao sonrió tristemente.

Jessica no se dejó engañar por ese aire inocente del teniente. Su propia experiencia en obtener información de testigos le permitió ver como Columbo absorbía la información de que en ese dojo no se habían impartido clases desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—La casa es muy hermosa—, sonrió la escritora, con su propio gesto de turista inocente, —veo que es de un estilo clásico, y está bien conservada. Debe tomar mucho tiempo el darle mantenimiento.—

Kasumi sonrió. —Gracias, siempre hago lo mejor que puedo.—

Pero dos pares ojos, que bien podrían pertenecer a un par de halcones, vieron esa pequeña, virtualmente imperceptible, pausa en el sereno rostro de la mayor de las hermanas. Era como contemplar un apacible paisaje campestre, y escuchar de repente el disparo de una escopeta. Aparentemente el paisaje sigue igual, pero oculto en la imagen ya hay algo que muere.

_Esta niña se siente atrapada en esta casa, encarcelada como un pajarillo que ansía volar._ Las comisuras de los labios de Jessica se tensaron. El escenario cada vez se ponía más feo.

Luego la Tendo mayor se dirigió hacia Ranma, y le sonrió. "Bienvenido, Ranma-kun, tu heroísmo hace que nuestra familia se sienta orgullosa."

Jessica tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no irse de cara al piso. Independientemente de no entender las palabras, había captado cómo la calidez del recibimiento no difería del que le había dedicado al capitán Tsukada o a los dos visitantes de América, pero fue la sonrisa que iluminó el sereno rostro de Kasumi lo que la delató.

_¡Dios mío! ¿Las tres? ¿Del mismo muchacho?_

(oO/oO/o)

Ranma apenas había puesto un pié dentro de la sala cuando se vio envuelto en un apretado abrazo. Por un momento se sintió aterrado (aunque él le rompería las piernas al que se atreviera a ponerlo en esos términos), hasta que identificó a la persona que lo abrazaba.

"Hola, mamá," saludó, casi suspirando de alivio.

"Oh, mi varonil hijo," dijo ella, "me haces sentir tan orgullosa de ti."

Y una vez más, Ranma no supo cómo reaccionar ante los cumplidos, por lo que tomó la ruta más cómoda. "Ah, no es nada, mamá. Soy el mejor, después de todo." Dudó un momento. "Ah... Mamá, te presento a Fletcher Jessica-sensei, famosa escritora, y al teniente Columbo, policía investigador."

Columbo se limitó a sonreír y le dedicó una reverencia. Aún sin comprender el idioma, se dio cuenta de que Ranma le había su nombre a la elegante dama de kimono. También se dio cuenta, tomando en cuenta la reacción de Ranma a los abrazos, primero de Akane y luego de su madre, de que el muchacho _**temía**_ al contacto físico, como una reacción aprendida.

Y Columbo sabía que esa era una reacción nada saludable. Por instinto, los humanos son gregarios. Las pandillas, los clubes sociales, las fiestas comunitarias, las reuniones familiares, todo ello hablaba de la necesidad humana de pertenecer a un grupo. Condicionar una respuesta negativa al contacto personal dañaba a la persona y solo ocasionaba daños en el comportamiento. Entonces dedujo por qué el muchacho no rehusaba pelear, e incluso buscaba los combates. Instintivamente buscaba el contacto personal, y si se le había enseñado (muy probablemente por medios violentos) a evitar el contacto físico, la necesidad buscaba compensar por medio de contacto de otro tipo. Si se le había enseñado por medios violentos a temer el toque humano, entonces el instinto deducía que el contacto permitido eran los golpes, por lo que instintivamente buscaba dar y recibir golpes. Era un circulo vicioso.

Y había que romperlo, o iban a empezar a aparecer psicosis.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Saotome Nodoka, es un honor conocerles—, la matriarca Saotome se inclinó respetuosamente. Y de paso, revelando que también era fluente en el idioma de Shakespeare.

Nabiki se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Todas esas conversaciones telefónicas en inglés con sus asociadas delante de la tía Nodoka...

(oO/oO/o)

Nada sorprendentemente, Genma y Soun se habían ausentado de la casa. Alergia, según le habían dicho a Kasumi y a Nodoka.

_Alergia a la policía_, pensó Isao. Los registros policiacos de esos dos y su maestro ocupaban tres archiveros en la comandancia. El capitán soñaba en el día que hicieran algo en el distrito de Nerima... Quería tener un pretexto para perseguirlos y alejarlos de los chicos.

El delicioso té calmó los nervios de los agitados y reanimó a los cansados.

"¿Y que hacías en el aeropuerto, Saotome?", dijo Nabiki, sonriendo burlonamente; "¿planeabas el viaje de luna de miel?"

Una ventaja de no comprender el idioma era que las emociones e intenciones eran claramente visibles, sin que las palabras bloquearan el mensaje. Ahí había una agresión disimulada. Jessica se dio cuenta de inmediato que la agresión verbal obedecía a la frustración de la joven. Era como un hambriento perrito con bozal que no puede comer por tener el hocico inmovilizado, y que, frustrado, ataca el plato con comida.

—¡Nabiki-chan! No es correcto hablar en un idioma que no conocen nuestros invitados,— dijo Kasumi, incidentalmente, cortando la andanada de negaciones (seguidas de insultos) que iba a brotar de la boca de Ranma.

La mediana de las Tendo soltó una risita, pero repitió la pregunta en inglés. Y para su consternación (¡todas esas conversaciones telefónicas en inglés con sus asociadas delante de Ranma!), el muchacho empezó a hablar en ese idioma también.

—Bueno,— miró una vez más para asegurarse de que los padres de veras no estuvieran presentes, —en la librería anunciaron la llegada de Fletcher-sensei, y como he estado leyendo sus novelas, pensé en pedirle que me autografiara una.— Se encogió de hombros, sacó el libro y los mostró. —Me aficioné a sus libros desde esa tarea que nos asignó Ninomiya-sensei.—

Los ojos de las tres hermanas Tendo y de la matriarca Saotome se abrieron como platos. De pronto, las cuatro mujeres salieron de la habitación a toda carrera, subiendo las escaleras atropelladamente, corriendo por el pasillo, abriendo puertas y apresurándose por las habitaciones del piso superior.

—¿Me perdí de algo?—, Columbo parpadeó desconcertado.

Jessica y Ranma intercambiaron una mirada, llegando a la misma conclusión lógica al mismo tiempo. El joven artista marcial se sacó un bolígrafo de un bolsillo y se lo ofreció a la gentil dama. —Tome sensei. Creo que lo necesitará.—

Columbo llegó a la misma conclusión que los otros dos y los tres se echaron a reír de buena gana.

(oO/oO/o)

Cuatro mujeres sonrieron tímidamente mientras volvían a sentarse, cada una con un libro en las manos.

"¡Hey!," exclamó el joven Saotome, y recordó hablar en inglés, —¡esos libros son míos!—

Kasumi se ruborizó y bajo la vista a su regazo. —Perdón, Ranma-kun, encontré una vez uno de tus libros debajo de tu almohada al hacer la limpieza. Empecé a leer—, alzó los ojos, y por primera vez, desde que Ranma la conocía, hubo _**intensidad**_ en su mirada, —¡y ya no pude detenerme! ¡Son tan buenas estas novelas! ¡Todo está ahí y siempre tengo que leer hasta el final, y siempre me sorprende! ¡No pude evitarlo, Ranma-kun! Desde entonces espero a que compres un nuevo libro para leerlo yo también. Tú sabes que no puedo gastar en cosas superfluas, así que tuve que recurrir a leer tus libros después de que tú los habías terminado...—

Jessica sonrió complacida. Como autora, siempre le era gratificante cuando uno de sus lectores reaccionaba positivamente y se emocionaba con una de sus obras.

Las otras dos hermanas Tendo miraron la transformación de la mayor, y asintieron, completamente de acuerdo con ella.

Ranma sonrió, extrañamente complacido en ver a Kasumi emocionada, en verla como lo que realmente era: una joven de 19 años, casi 20, y no un ama de casa soltera, prematuramente envejecida. —Hey, no hay problema, Kasumi-chan, si te gustan, podemos compartir.—

La Tendo mayor asintió tímidamente, contenta de poder compartir algo con Ranma, y luego se ruborizó de nuevo, al reparar en la forma en qué él, sin darse cuenta, la había llamado. _Kasumi-chan_. Y de pronto, se sintió de nuevo una chica adolescente, con todo el tiempo del mundo por delante. Y se sintió de maravilla.

Nabiki se aclaró la garganta. —Bueno, entré un día a buscar a Kasumi-onee-chan a su cuarto, y vi una novela en su cama, y vi que tenía el nombre de Ranma-kun, y quise saber...—, se encogió de hombros; —Lo siguiente que supe es que había leído todo el libro, y no había podido detenerme...— Miró la fotografía de Jessica en la contraportada del libro en sus manos. —No sé cómo no la reconocí desde el principio.—

La señora Fletcher tuvo que contenerse para no decir '¿Tal vez si no hubieras estando adorando a Ranma con tus ojos desde que llegamos?'.

Y, por primera vez desde que la conocía, Ranma le dedicó una genuina sonrisa amistosa a Nabiki. Esa faceta sensible era nueva, y le complacía también,

Akane sonrió. —A mi me llamó la atención desde que fuimos a comprar los libros para el ensayo que nos pidió Ninomiya-sensei, y cuando terminaste de leer, lo tomé de tu habitación... Entiendo muy bien a mis hermanas, estos libros son buenos.—

Y Nabiki tuvo que contener un gemido al escuchar a su hermana menor hablando en inglés.

—Yo encontré tus libros cuando limpié tus cosas—, sonrió Nodoka, —y me sentí complacida de ver que habías desarrollado un gusto por algo más que las artes marciales. Eso te convierte en una mejor persona, y hace te madurar.— La matriarca Saotome adoptó un gesto de concentración casi escalofriante, un gesto que las hermanas Tendo habían visto muchas veces en el rostro de Ranma. —Y tampoco me fue posible detenerme...— Se volvió hacia Jessica y le dedicó una profunda reverencia. —Sensei.—

Sin saber que otra acción tomar, la escritora tomó la opción por defecto y correspondió a la reverencia. —Me honran ustedes.—

—No sensei—, intervino Ranma, —usted me ha enseñado muchas cosas a través de sus obras. Como artista marcial, debo estar consciente de muchos pequeños detalles de mi entorno, y sus novelas me han enseñado a enfocarme—, y su rostro adquirió esa sonrisa entre inocente y arrogante que convertía en jalea las rodillas de las mujeres, —y me he vuelto bueno identificando al culpable. El último capítulo es para mí, la confirmación de los datos recabados a lo largo del libro. Es muy estimulante.—

—Pues hoy somos afortunados—, intervino Isao, —tenemos con nosotros a un detective que se ha convertido en una leyenda al resolver crímenes de alto nivel, lo que comúnmente llamamos 'Intento de Crimen Perfecto', el teniente Columbo.—

Durante la presentación del capitán Tsukada, Columbo fue sonrojándose más y más. —Por favor, capitán, solo soy un policía haciendo mi trabajo. Los muchachos del departamento son muy amables conmigo, y siempre hago mi mejor esfuerzo.—

—Es usted muy tímido, teniente—, sonrió Isao, —pero su reputación lo precede—. Y procedió a relatar uno de los casos donde Columbo había encontrado al culpable.

Una mujer, siempre reprimida por su familia, en especial su hermano mayor, había planeado todo para cometer un crimen perfecto, disfrazándolo de crimen accidental.

Todo había salido casi como la mejer lo había anticipado.

El hermano debía volver muy tarde de un viaje de negocios, y ella había preparado todo para inducirlo a que entrara por la puerta al jardín de su habitación, activando la alarma contra robo, para simular que ella lo había confundido con un ladrón y le había disparado en un acto de defensa propia.

El día anterior, ella había sustraído la llave de la puerta de entrada a la casa del llavero del hermano, y había colocado una bombilla eléctrica fundida sobre la puerta. El plan era que él llegara, no pudiera abrir, y fuera hasta la ventana de su hermana, donde él llamaría, ella contestaría y la diría que entrara. Al dispararse la alarma, ella le dispararía, tomaría el llavero, repondría la llave faltante, correría a la puerta principal, arrojaría el manojo de llaves entre unos arbustos decorativos junto a la entrada y llamaría a la policía.

Lo que había desdibujado el escenario había sido que el hermano tenía una llave de repuesto oculta en una maceta junto a la puerta, así que entró sin que se activara la alarma. Ella lo mató de todos modos, hizo sonar la alarma, arrastró el cuerpo junto a la puerta hacia el jardín, rompió un cristal para simular un acceso forzado, corrió hacia el recibidor, recuperó el portafolios de su hermano y lo colocó junto al cadáver, tomó las llaves, repuso la que ella había tomado, y cuando corría hacia la puerta delantera, ocurrió el segundo imprevisto.

Ella había establecido relaciones de noviazgo con un ejecutivo de la empresa que pertenecía a su familia. El hermano, llevado por su afán de controlarle la vida, le había prohibido que lo viera y le había enviado una carta al ejecutivo donde lo amenazaba con despedirlo y arruinarlo si no se alejaba de ella.

Y resultó que el hermano se había equivocado, el ejecutivo realmente quería a la mujer, y fue a reclamar y a decirle lo que podía hacer con su carta, su empleo y sus amenazas; así que se convirtió en involuntario testigo del crimen.

El ejecutivo había llegado unos instantes después que el hermano de ella había entrado a la propiedad y había buscado la manera de llamar para que le abrieran la puerta de la reja que rodeaba la mansión.

Cuando tomó la decisión de retirarse, escuchó el disparo y la alarma, por lo que saltó la reja y corrió hacia la puerta, donde empezó a llamar desesperado.

La mujer ocultó momentáneamente las llaves detrás de una escultura junto a la puerta, y abrió, echándose a los brazos de su novio y gimiendo que había disparado accidentalmente contra su hermano. El novio fue a revisar a la recámara de ella, y la mujer aprovechó para deshacerse del llavero como lo había planeado.

Ella declaró que había tomado pastillas para dormir, había conectado la alarma, cayendo en un pesado sopor. Todavía adormilada, había escuchado ruidos en su puerta al jardín, un cristal roto y como alguien entraba, activando la alarma. Con los efectos de la droga para dormir y las luces de su recámara apagadas, ella había tomado la pistola que guardaba en el cajón de su mesita de noche y había disparado asustada..., para darse cuenta al encender las luces un momento más tarde que había disparado contra su hermano.

Homicidio accidental.

—¿Qué le hizo pensar que las cosas no habían ocurrido como la mujer declaró?—, inquirió Ranma.

—El diario de la tarde en el recibidor—, fue la críptica respuesta del detective.

Las chicas Tendo y la señora Saotome parpadearon desconcertadas.

Una chispa se encendió en los ojos de Jessica y Ranma.

—¿Acaso era un periódico de esos que se compra en la calle y había aparecido misteriosamente en esa casa?—, el muchacho de la trenza sonreía abiertamente, alegre de poder ejercitar las habilidades aprendidas mediante los libros de la señora Fletcher. —¿Un periódico de ese día, publicado en la tarde?—

Columbo sonrió complacido, mientras Jessica asentía. —Pregunté a todos los testigos y todos declararon que ellos no había llevado ese diario a la casa. Eso me hizo pensar en que alguien había llegado y había entrado por la puerta principal, y solo podía ser el difunto, por lo que la declaración de ella era falsa, y si era falsa, entonces no se había tratado de un accidente.—

—El foco fundido de la entrada, ¿estaba limpio o sucio?—

Columbo volvió a sonreír. —Limpio como un cuerno de alce.—

Ranma enarcó una ceja ante la expresión idiomática, pero asintió. —Los focos fundidos no se limpian, se reemplazan, eso indica que fue puesto así a propósito. ¿Encontró el rastro de la llave en la maceta junto a la puerta?— Vio que Columbo asentía. —¿Cuál fue el comportamiento de la sospechosa después del crimen?—

Columbo ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja. —Se hizo cargo del negocio familiar, se volvió agresiva con su madre, empezó a cambiar y a mejorar su imagen personal, recibió un auto deportivo que había encargado al distribuidor varias semanas antes... Incluso rompió con el novio, considerándolo débil. Tomó el papel de su hermano.—

—El novio—, ahora Ranma estaba concentrándose, —¿declaró él como ocurrieron las cosas, tal y como lo percibió?—

—Así es—, la sonrisa de Columbo amenazaba en convertirse en maniática.

Ranma chasqueó los dedos. —El orden de los eventos—, señaló, —escuchó el disparo _**y**_ _**luego**_ escuchó la alarma, ¿verdad?—

Nodoka comprendió y asintió complacida por la demostración de análisis deductivo de su hijo.

Las hermanas Tendo comprendieron también, y procedieron a mirar incrédulas al joven artista marcial.

Jessica asintió, esa era una buena trama para un libro, aunque tendría que preguntarle al Teniente si podía usarlo como personaje en la historia. Luego reevaluó la mirada que las tres jóvenes le estaban dirigiendo al muchacho: era una mirada hambrienta.

—En realidad, en ese caso, tuve mucha suerte. Si el novio de la sospechosa no hubiera ido esa noche, o la víctima no hubiera comprado el periódico...—, Columbo se encogió de hombros, —muchas pequeñas cosas que pudieron no suceder, y no hubiera podido atraparla.—

—Se hizo justicia—, afirmó Ranma, —y el, o la, responsable está pagando por lo que hizo, y eso es lo importante.—

(oO/oO/o)

Después de la demostración de las habilidades deductivas del joven Saotome, una idea empezó a permear en dos mentes.

Esa inteligencia estaba pugnando por liberarse, incluso si él mismo no lo sabía, Ranma _**ansiaba**_ volar.

Dicen que por la manera en que los cuerpos femeninos y masculinos tienen conectadas sus terminaciones nerviosas, la mujeres reaccionan unas cuantas milésimas de segundo más rápido que los hombres. Dicen también que las personas zurdas reaccionan unas milésimas de segundo más rápido que las personas diestras. Aparentemente no existe un estudio acerca de los ambidiestros.

El resultado fue el mismo: cuando el teniente Columbo y la señora Fletcher tomaron la misma decisión, fue ella la que actuó primero.

—Señora Saotome, quisiera pedirle un favor—, y Jessica le dedicó una devastadora sonrisa. Los tres integrantes del sexo masculino no pudieron evitar pensar que la novelista debió ser toda una belleza en su juventud, y que los años solo habían convertido esa hermosura exterior en belleza interior, y una gran dignidad y elegancia en el exterior.

—Si está en mis posibilidades, será un honor—, y Nodoka correspondió con su propia sonrisa. Todos pudieron ver de dónde había heredado Ranma su encanto, y las hermanas Tendo volvieron a preguntarse cómo una dama como ella había aceptado casarse con un bueno para nada como Genma.

El capitán Tsukada tenía una respuesta, y era la misma con la que respondía a la pregunta de en qué estaría pensando su propia hija para aceptar casarse con un inútil como Tendo Soun. No pensaron, estaban enamoradas.

—Voy a pasar una temporada en Tokio, dando conferencias en la universidad, y en diversos foros, y en vista de que mi traductora y guía trató de acribillarme con un arma, quisiera pedirle que le permita a su hijo que me sirva de traductor, guía y protector.—

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron como platos, y le dedicó una mirada suplicante a su madre.

Por un instante, la mirada de Nodoka se perdió, imaginando a su hijo en la universidad, tan varonil y apuesto. —Será un honor, Fletcher-sensei. Mañana mismo iré a la escuela Furinkan a gestionar un permiso para mi hijo. Creo que podremos arreglar que me entreguen sus trabajos de casa, para que no pierda su curso.—

Ranma sonrió.

(oO/oO/o)

Columbo chasqueó mentalmente los dedos. La señora Fletcher se le había adelantado por un instante.

Sin embargo sonrió, deduciendo las intenciones de la escritora, que eran exactamente las mismas intenciones de él: sacar al muchacho de ese ambiente estresante y darle la oportunidad de liberarse.

_¿Cómo lograr lo mismo con las hermanas Tendo?_

—¿Y usted, teniente?—, dijo la Tendo mediana, —¿no necesita un traductor y guía? Por ser amigo del abuelo Isao, puedo darle el descuento reservado a la familia.—

Mentalmente, Columbo, Jessica e Isao bailaron una giga y lanzaron un puño al aire como si hubieran anotado un touchdown. _¡Si!_

(oO/oO/o)

—¡Nabiki-chan!—, riñó Kasumi, —es una descortesía cobrar por ayudar a un amigo del abuelo. Además no sería apropiado que una muchacha joven estuviera acompañando en público a un hombre maduro como el teniente.—

—Tal vez tienes razón, Kasumi-chan—, intervino Isao, —¿Por qué no mejor las tres?— Vio divertido la expresión en los rostros de sus nietas. —Es decir, Akane-chan puede servir como protección, Nabiki-chan como guía y Kasumi-chan como traductora, además de servir de chaperona de sus hermanas menores. La paga sería cortesía de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, y sería individual.—

Kasumi abrió la boca, dispuesta a negarse, pero las miradas suplicantes de Nabiki y Akane la frenaron. Luego pensó.

Un empleo remunerado.

Experiencia Profesional.

_Salir de la casa._

—Está bien.— Y trató por todos los medios, aunque sin mucho éxito, de no sonreír como una idiota.

(oO/oO/o)

Entonces empezó la conmoción.

La puerta que daba al jardín se abrió de golpe, dando paso a una chica vestida como hombre, (la falta de manzana de Adán fue inmediatamente evidente), con una bandolera llena de espátulas arrojadizas (2), y su Espátula de Combate, envainada a la espalda.

"¡Ran-chan!" Y se lanzó sobre el joven Saotome, abrazándolo y colgándosele del cuello. "Te vi en las noticias, ¿estás bien?, ¿no te hirieron?"

Otra vez la mirada de pánico del muchacho, mirando en todas direcciones, al tiempo que trataba de salirse del abrazo.

"¡Aiyaaa!", y una joven de cabello púrpura entró de un salto, desplazando de un bien calculado empujón a la joven de la espátula y procediendo a darle al joven de la trenza un Abrazo Apretado Amazónico (TM Pat. Pend.) (3).

Jessica parpadeó, sorprendida. Ranma había hablado de 'las otras chicas', y como una serie de eventos impulsados por la avaricia y la simple glotonería habían puesto al joven en la posición de tener, hasta donde él sabía, dos prometidas con un reclamo válido y una esposa amazona.

_Pero esto es ridículo._

Entonces notó las reacciones de las hermanas Tendo. Nabiki tenía una sonrisa irónica en la cara, lo que Jessica identificó al momento como una máscara para que nadie viera sus reales sentimientos. Kasumi sonrió vacuamente, lo que era otra máscara, aunque había un brillo casi metálico en su mirada. Akane era un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Isao meneó la cabeza. Por las descripciones de Nabiki, a continuación las dos recién llegadas iba a pelearse, mientras que Akane iba a explotar en furia dirigida al muchacho.

Entonces el capitán notó la mirada alarmada de Kasumi. Si las cosas seguían el mismo rumbo, tal vez el teniente Columbo retiraría su oferta de emplearlas como guías e intérpretes.

_Eso sí que no._ "¡Ukyo-san, Shampoo-san!" Kasumi no alzó la voz, solamente le imprimió una inflexión seria, y cambió los honoríficos de 'chan' a 'san'. En una persona tan tranquila como la Tendo mayor, todo eso sonó como un latigazo en las espaldas de ambas jóvenes. "Tenemos invitados, y ustedes están interrumpiendo un asunto privado. Les solicito que se retiren y vuelvan en otra ocasión."

La inesperada intervención de Kasumi interrumpió el ciclo de pánico de Ranma, la retroalimentación de furia de Akane y la pelea de las recién llegadas.

"Pe-pero..." Ukyo intentó protestar, pero vio la mirada reprobatoria de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo. "Gomen kudasai." _Disculpen todos._ Se inclinó ante Kasumi y salió como si la persiguieran.

Shampoo parpadeó, desconcertada por el cambio en la actitud de Kasumi, pero obedeció también. Aquí ocurría algo, y solo la bisabuela podía aconsejarla.

(oO/oO/o)

"¿Kasumi-chan?" Ranma se acercó.

"¿Si, Ranma-kun?"

"Err... Gracias."

"Eres bienvenido, Ranma-kun."

"Eh, ¿Kasumi-chan?"

"¿Si, Ranma-kun?"

"¿Cómo es que nunca antes habías intervenido para detener a esas dos?"

Kasumi miró al joven artista marcial, acariciando con sus ojos cada uno de los rasgos de su rostro inocente. _Porque hasta hoy soporté que te tocaran._ "Porque estaban interrumpiendo un asunto importante para mis hermanas y para mí."

"Uh... Muy bien. Gracias de todos modos."

"Eres bienvenido, Ranma-kun."

(oO/oO/o)

El satélite americano en órbita alrededor de la tierra empezó su escaneo de rutina sobre Europa, retratando en esta ocasión la isla de la Gran Bretaña.

El primer cuadro mostró la isla en su totalidad, indicando niebla (otra vez) sobre Londres, y lluvias (otra vez) sobra Escocia. Siguiendo un programa de reconocimiento de zonas despejadas, el satélite enfocó la zona del Mar del Norte, es decir, la zona del este de la isla, específicamente, Norfolk. En esa zona estaba relativamente libre de nubosidades, así que las cámaras de alta resolución fueron ejecutando acercamientos, primero abarcando toda Norfolk, luego enfocando el lado sur de la provincia, centrándose en Breckland. El siguiente acercamiento fue más al sur, casi en la frontera con Suffolk, en una zona llamada Thetford. EL programa de exploración fijó las coordenadas en la estación Feltwell de la RAF (Royal Air Force – Real Fuerza Aérea), y comenzó a tomar fotografías de rutina, destinadas a la colección de la USAFE (United States Air Forces in Europe – Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos en Europa) (4). Todo de rutina.

Minutos más tarde, el satélite quedó fuera de rango, y programó, para la siguiente órbita, un barrido de toda la Gran Bretaña con sus cámaras infrarrojas desde el norte, cuadrante a cuadrante. Luego, enfocó a Europa del este. Todo de rutina.

Así que pasaron más de doce horas antes de que alguien viera como 16 aviones Harrier GR9, totalmente armados y con los tanques llenos, en tránsito a otra estación de la RAF, y que no debería moverse en otros tres días, despegaran sin autorización y tomaran rumbo al sur, fuera del enfoque de la cámara.

Los ingleses entraron en estado de alerta tres horas antes, pero procuraron ser discretos, ¿cómo iban a avergonzarse a sí mismos por haber perdido unos aviones de combate y no tener idea de cómo había ocurrido y a donde habían ido a dar?

Ya fuera de la vista del satélite, los 16 aviones con capacidad de despegue y descenso vertical se dirigieron donde los esperaban 16 camiones de carga pesada. Los aviones descendieron en las plataformas de carga especiales, justo para los 14.1 metros de longitud por 9.2 metros de envergadura. Un grupo especializado procedió a amarrar firmemente a los aviones y luego los camuflaron dentro de estructuras que parecían casas antiguas de madera. Los camiones, con la leyenda #House Moving Inc. London# procedieron a separarse, dirigiéndose a diferentes puertos de la costa inglesa.

(oO/oO/o)

Lo descubrieron en la mañana tres asalariados que volvían de la oficina tras una ardua noche de trabajo extra.

Que era un crimen era por demás evidente, considerando la postura del cuerpo, despatarrada sobre el césped del parque, el círculo sanguinolento y la visible puñalada en su pecho, así que fueron prudentes y no se acercaron. Dos de ellos cuidaron que nadie se acercara, y otro más usó su teléfono móvil para avisar a la autoridad.

(oO/oO/o)

—————————

(1)

Te llamo, cuando te necesito  
Mi corazón arde  
Ven a mí, ven a mí  
Salvaje y agitado  
Ven a mí, dame todo lo que necesito

Traes toda una vida de promesas, y un mundo de sueños  
Hablas el lenguaje del amor como si supieras lo que significa  
Y ni puede estar mal; toma mi corazón y fortalécelo.

(Coro)  
Porque eres simplemente el mejor  
Mejor que todo el resto  
Mejor que nadie  
nadie que haya conocido jamás  
Estoy atorada en tu corazón  
Pendiente de cada palabra que dices  
Oh, estar separados, cariño, preferiría estar muerta.

Profundo en tu corazón veo el principio de cada noche y cada día  
En tus ojos me pierdo, me desvanezco  
En tanto esté aquí en tus brazos no podré estar en mejor lugar.

(Repite Coro)

Cada vez que me dejas, empiezo a perder el control  
Te alejas con mi corazón y mi alma  
Puede sentir incluso cuando te vas  
Oh, cariño, no te vayas...

(Repite coro y se desvanece)

**The Best**** (El mejor)  
- Tina Turner**

—————————

(2) 'Espatu-ken', como le llaman algunos; como el shuri-ken o estrella arrojadiza que usan los ninjas, solo que en vez de estrella de picos afilados se usa una espátula.

(3) En los fanfic en inglés recurren a la palabra "glomp", que en realidad no es una palabra, sino la forma de expresar el sonido (sobre todo en las tiras cómicas del periódico de los domingos) cuando una persona le da a otra un abrazo muy apretado, usualmente comenzando con una toma de impulso, dos o tres metros antes de hacer contacto. El abrazo de este tipo expresa un afecto desmedido, y generalmente hay un muy poco pudoroso frotamiento de cuerpos.

(4) No, no estoy inventando, todos estos datos son reales.


	4. Ocurrió, ¿qué?

Hold on tight,

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión.

Chino

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

EFECTOS DE SONIDO

—————————

(1)

My name is Ariel  
And I want to be free  
It is your sorrow  
That has made a slave of me  
Forgive me  
Forgive me  
But you are all I know  
Forgive me for leaving.

The day is breaking now  
It's time to go away  
I'm so afraid to leave  
But more afraid to stay  
Forgive me  
For leaving  
The sadness in your eyes  
Forgive me.

Let the wind and ocean water  
Wash across your hands  
Wash away a thousand footsteps  
Wash us all away  
Like sand...

The sky has fallen  
Now the earth is dry and torn  
I know you're tired  
From the violence of the storm  
I love you  
I love you  
But you are all I know  
Forgive me.

Let the wind and ocean water  
Wash across your hands  
Wash away a thousand footsteps  
Wash us all away.

Ooohh...

Let the wind and ocean water  
Wash across your hands  
Wash away a thousand memories  
Wash us all away  
Like sand...

My name is Ariel (My name is Ariel)  
My name is Ariel (My name is Ariel)  
My name is Ariel.

**Ariel  
- October Project**

—————————

**Un Artista Marcial Suelto en Tokio**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

—————————

**4.- Ocurrió..., ¿qué?**

—————————

Jessica Beatrice Fletcher miró de nuevo su reloj de pulso. Faltaban dos horas para que iniciara la conferencia en la Universidad de Tokio. Pero ella había decidido que iba a esperar, sin importar el tiempo.

Ranma había llegado muy temprano, limpio, peinado, bien vestido, y masculino a la suite del hotel donde se hospedaba ella, tal y como había acordado la noche anterior.

—Mi querido niño, en pocas horas, desde que salvaste mi vida, has causado una gran impresión en mí—, había comenzado ella; —eres un ser humano único, llenos de muchas cualidades, y lleno de una inocencia infantil del la que todos se aprovechan.—

El muchacho la miró sin comprender.

Ambos se había sentado en la salita del la suite, y ella le había pedido que la escuchara, y que hiciera uso de esa fantástica inteligencia que poseía.

—Y me temo que has sido utilizado por una persona que debería haberte protegido, independientemente de que tan duro te entrenara.—

En este punto, Ranma había fruncido el seño, sospechando por donde iba la plática, pero la dejó continuar, no podía decirle nada nuevo.

Oh, que equivocado estuvo.

Jessica procedió a enumerar la evidencia, señalando con una lógica aplastante como el joven artista marcial había sido manipulado y condicionado para el servicio de Saotome Genma. Como se había convertido en su única constante en la vida, en su única fuente de seguridad, como había sido educado para temer el contacto físico, y viendo como había sido comprometido con la única de las hermanas Tendo que tenía miedo del contacto íntimo, llevaba a la conclusión que él y las chicas habían sido preparados para mantener y ocuparse de Tendo Soun y Saotome Genma hasta que ambos murieran de viejos.

—Pero, pero, ¿ya la unión de las escuelas?, ¿y el arte?—, la voz le temblaba y había una mirada de salvaje desesperación en sus ojos.

—¿Te sientes cómodo al acercarte a una chica?, ¿cualquier persona? Dada la obsesión de Akane con la perversión, ¿crees que te permitiría acercarte íntimamente a ella? Ese acto tan simple como hacer el amor para ella es perversión, ¿cómo van a tener un heredero si están condicionados a temer al contacto físico?—

El muchacho pareció tener un ataque. Cayó de rodillas y se cubrió los oídos, como si tratara de dejar de escuchar las palabras de Jessica, pero en realidad estaba tratando de dejar de escuchar la propia voz de su conciencia, remarcando y gritando la verdad que él mismo no se había atrevido a reconocer: que su padre, la única constante en su vida, no lo amaba, solo quería usarlo. Muy en su interior, el joven Saotome siempre había creído que su padre era solamente estúpido, avaricioso, desconsiderado y obsesionado por las artes marciales; pero pensaba que, a pesar de todo, su padre le quería...

—¿Y qué me dices de Nabiki?, forzada a ganar el dinero de la casa tuvo que protegerse con una armadura emocional, y tampoco acepta que las personas se le acerquen por miedo a ser lastimada, y lo peor es que es completamente innecesario, ya que observé que nunca faltan cigarrillos y sake en la casa para ser consumidos por los padres, aunque Kasumi solo va a comprar lo indispensable para la alimentación. Kasumi es una inválida emocional que siempre sonríe, porque no aprendió ninguna otra respuesta. Los sueños que cualquiera de las tres puedan tener serán bloqueados por su padre. El capitán Tsukada nos habló al teniente Columbo y a mí acerca de las cuentas de ahorro que Nabiki abrió para la educación universitaria de ella y sus hermanas, y de cómo tu padre y el de ellas intentaron sacar el dinero del banco...—

—¡¡NOOO!!— Y Ranma saltó por la cornisa del balcón.

Alarmada, Jessica corrió a asomarse, temiendo ver una mancha rojiza en el pavimento, nueve pisos más abajo.

Tuvo que admirar como el muchacho había usado cada punto de apoyo para frenar su caída, saltando hacia la azotea de un edificio vecino, luego al edificio en la acera de enfrente...

La escritora suspiró y decidió darle tiempo al muchacho.

(oO/oO/o)

Columbo examinó atentamente el cuerpo tendido sobre el césped, procurando no mirar, controlando su evidente incomodidad. A su lado, Kasumi se había dado la vuelta y se estremecía, impactada por la visión de la escena del crimen.

—¿Ya revisaron el terreno circundante en busca de huellas?—

Haciendo un esfuerzo, la Tendo mayor repitió la pregunta en japonés, procurando no fallar en la entonación, para trasmitir correctamente el mensaje.

—El equipo forense ya hizo un levantamiento de huellas—, contestó el capitán Tsukada, —no creen que sirva de mucho, hay huellas sobre huellas por ser una zona concurrida del parque.—

Columbo asintió distraído, pero sin perder detalle, su incomodidad ante el cuerpo desangrado sobrepasada por su necesidad de saber. —¿Puedo echar un vistazo?—

Tsukada asintió. El departamento de homicidios consideraba que había sido un asalto. La victima seguramente había resistido y el agresor lo apuñaló. La ropa era fina y el cadáver parecía aferrar un billete en una mano. Asalto.

Columbo se paseó alrededor del cuerpo, mirando aquí y allá; había sacado una libreta de su gabardina y había pedido un lápiz a varios oficiales hasta que Nabiki le había prestado un bolígrafo.

—¿Identificaron con qué fue cortado el césped?—, preguntó de repente el americano.

Cuando Kasumi tradujo las palabras, ella y todos los detectives y técnicos forenses se volvieron a mirar, confundidos.

Columbo no esperó a que se recobraran. —Akane-chan, ¿puedes ayudarme?—

La más joven de las hermanas sonrió, a pesar de las circunstancias. Cuando el abuelo Isao había llegado muy temprano acompañado del americano, las tres chicas Tendo había empezado a llamarlo Columbo-ojisan (_Tío Columbo_) (2), por lo que el hombrecillo, claramente complacido, había empezado a colocarles el honorifico 'chan' al nombre de ellas.

—Si, tío Columbo—

—Si en tu casa hay un dojo, debe haber armas tradicionales también, ¿verdad?— Vio que la joven asentía con la cabeza. —¿Ves estos rastros aquí en el césped?— Y señaló una serie de marcas en el pasto. —¿Ves como las hojas han sido cortadas? Tu eres la experta en artes marciales en este momento, ¿qué me puedes decir?—

Akane movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, captando lo que Columbo le señalaba. Todos los técnicos forenses que habían estado a punto de retirarse se arracimaron alrededor la escena del crimen, tratando de no perder detalle. La joven Tendo se alejó del cadáver, siguiendo esos peculiares cortes, hasta quedar debajo de un árbol, unos siete metros más allá.

—Parece que alguien bajó de un salto desde ese árbol—, señaló, —y cayó aquí, se puede ver el impacto de dos pies—. Miró a su derecha donde podo ver un rastro de hojas de césped cortadas en línea recta. Cuando ejecutó con su brazo un movimiento de tajo en diagonal, todos sintieron como si los hubieran conectado a un enchufe eléctrico. —Se nota que el atacante no pudo sorprender a su víctima, porque tuvo que acosarla, obligándolo a retroceder mientras esquivaba los golpes de un arma larga, probablemente una katana—; y Akane procedió a demostrar, mientras los detectives tragaban en seco, como el rastro casi imperceptible de pasto cortado indicaba que la víctima había tratado de escapar a los mandobles, hasta llegar a la posición donde el atacante lo había fintado a izquierda y derecha y luego lo había ensartado como a un insecto. —Es algo aproximado—, aclaró la joven Tendo, —el agresor es probablemente 15 o veinte centímetros más alta que yo, a juzgar por lo amplio del arco de los cortes en el césped—.

—¿Podría un persona común esquivar a una persona armada con una espada toda esta distancia?—, Columbo señaló con ambos brazos.

—No—, la joven meneó la cabeza, —o el atacante realmente no es un artista marcial, o la víctima tenía algún entrenamiento.—

—¿Cómo hubieras esquivado tú un ataque como este?—

Akane se encogió de hombros y se colocó en la posición en donde ella creyó que el ahora cadáver había evitado ser rebanado al principio, y ejecutó una serie de movimientos caminando y saltando hacia atrás, deteniéndose ocasionalmente como si buscara la manera de escapar, incluyendo una vuelta invertida sobre sus manos, siguiendo el patrón que había observado en los cortes de césped.

Al llegar a la última posición, titubeó. —Aquí hay algo mal—, dijo, —en esta posición y a esta distancia hubiera sido fácil contraatacar o escapar. El atacante lo fintó a izquierda y derecha y aquí se detuvieron antes del golpe final.—

—¿Se detuvieron?— Columbo se rascó la nuca, meditando mientras miraba la escena. —Eso significa que pararon y hablaron. Eso significa también que se conocían. No fue un crimen incidental. Fue premeditado. Es un asesinato.—

Como uno solo, los forenses, rojos de vergüenza volvieron a examinar la escena del crimen.

(oO/oO/o)

Nuevamente llamaron a la puerta, y Jessica se apresuró a abrir, encontrándose con Ranma, los ojos enrojecidos por lágrimas contenidas, unos documentos de aspecto oficial en las manos, con el pelo rojo, y, naturalmente, en su cuerpo femenino.

—¡Es cierto!—, exclamó la pelirroja, exhibiendo los documentos en sus manos. —¡Todo está aquí!—

Jessica ignoró los documentos y tomó a la joven artista marcial en sus brazos, llevándola dentro del departamento y cerrando la puerta.

Como un dique que se rompe, la barrera que prevenía el llanto de la joven de 16 años (casi 17), no soportó la presión. Con un grito de angustia, Ranma-chan lloró.

Lloró por una vida desperdiciada.

Lloró por su inocencia perdida.

Lloró por su madre.

Lloró por las tres chicas Tendo.

(oO/oO/o)

El barco carguero que había llegado a la bahía de Tokio era otro más, lleno de artículos de importación, y era como otro barco más de los que entraban y salían de la isla de Honshu.

Kase Akio, más aburrido que un perro en una exposición juegos de video, volvió a maldecir a su supervisor.

Suspiró.

Volvió a maldecir su suerte. No debió contestar el teléfono. Si Ichida-san, que debía conducir las revisiones aduanales este día, había sido desafortunadamente atropellado en el camino a la bahía, el supervisor debió hacerse cargo.

Pero claro, como supervisor, tenía el privilegio de llamar a alguien más, y el tonto de Kase-kun contestó el teléfono.

_Hubiera ido a la universidad con mi hija, a la conferencia de la escritora americana. _Se lamentó una vez más. _Pero preferí quedarme a dormir. ¡Baka!_

En el siguiente barco, según el reporte de carga, venía un conjunto de camiones 'Mack', equipo agronómico, y...

_¿Una pequeña casa inglesa clásica de madera?_

_Eso lo tengo que ver._

Acompañado de varios ayudantes, abordó el barco y revisó la lista con el capitán, que muy amablemente le mostró las bodegas del carguero oceánico.

Todo en orden.

Entonces hicieron una revisión al azar.

Dejaron la casa al final. Estaba sobre una plataforma, envuelta en grandes sábanas de plástico traslúcido grueso, marcada con un logo en inglés: #House Moving Inc. London#.

Cuando sus ayudantes entraron, y cinco segundos más tarde salieron con gestos de sorpresa en sus rostros, Kase Akio tuvo la corazonada de que ahora iba a ser él el que le arruinara la tarde a su supervisor.

No tenía ni idea.

(oO/oO/o)

Jessica miró los documentos que Ranma-chan le había enseñado, y medio instante más tarde estaba totalmente perdida: estaba todo en japonés.

A pesar de sí misma, la pelirroja soltó una risita. —Permítame traducir, sensei.—

Ranma-chan le había contado que en su desesperación por probar que su mundo no se basaba en las mentiras, había ido a la casa Tendo, vacía en ese momento, y había buscado entre las cosas de su padre y en la habitación de Soun, y fue en la habitación de éste último que, dentro de un folder oculto tras la fotografía de la difunta señora Tendo, había hallado las pruebas incriminatorias de lo que realmente significaban Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane y ella misma para sus padres.

Unos esos papeles contenían informes acerca del valor de la propiedad Tendo, con direcciones de evaluadores de bienes raíces que podrían obtener un buen trato. Los solicitantes de la evaluación: Tendo Soun y Saotome Genma.

Una propuesta de declaratoria de no aptitud para desempeñarse como adulto, aduciendo locura. Solicitante: Saotome Genma. Había una nota en papel post-it indicando tener cuidado de 'no permitir que el muchacho explique el Neko-ken'.

La parte escalofriante eran los contactos en el sureste de Asia, con una propuesta de venta de _**cuatro**_ jóvenes hermosas para el mercado de trata de blancas.

—Oh, cuanto lo siento—, se disculpó Jessica.

—No sensei, usted solo es responsable por haberme abierto los ojos—, meneó la cabeza con tristeza; —lo único que debe haber salvado a las chicas es que su abuelo es capitán de la policía. Yo solo he tenido suerte de haber retrasado la 'unión de las escuelas'—, su voz se espesó con sarcasmo, —el tiempo suficiente para no convertirnos en esclavos personales de esos dos.—

—Creo que estos papeles son definitivamente planes de contingencia—, razonó Jessica, —una especie de plan de respaldo, pero el solo hecho de que siquiera pensaran en esto—, señaló los datos de los tratantes de blancas y meneó la cabeza.

—Entonces esto es un combate—, la sonrisita, garantizada para provocar la ira descontrolada de un oponente, o hacer que los integrantes del sexo opuesto se pusieran a cuatro patas a aullarle a la luna, apareció de nuevo en el rostro de la pelirroja, —Escuela de Artes Marciales Todo se Vale en la Planeación Estratégica. Y si se trata de artes marciales, Saotome Ranma no pierde.—

(oO/oO/o)

—Abuelo Isao, tío Columbo—, intervino entonces Nabiki, que había estado mirando detenidamente a la víctima, —creo que yo lo conozco.—

El capitán Tsukada y el americano se acercaron.

—No lo había reconocido sin su ropa acostumbrada. Normalmente va ataviado con un traje de ninja, aunque nunca se cubre la cara. La ropa es más fina de lo que usualmente usaba. Se llamaba Sagurakuge Sasuke, era sirviente y guardaespaldas de un condiscípulo mio.—

Akane abrió muy grandes sus ojos. "Kuno."

(oO/oO/o)

—...Y no importa lo que hayan escuchado por ahí...—, dijo Jessica a la gente que abarrotaba el auditorio principal de la universidad. Hizo una pausa para que su intérprete tradujera sus palabras.

La hermosa pelirroja habló por su propio micrófono, pasando el mensaje.

—...el crimen perfecto no existe. Oh, claro, existe la duda razonable, existen circunstancias atenuantes, incluso existen eventos en los cuales un criminal puede escapar momentáneamente de la justicia. Pero la palabra clave aquí es 'momentáneamente'. Siempre, de alguna manera, incluso de manera dolorosa o ignominiosa, el criminal siempre cae. He sido testigo de muchos crímenes, muchos de los cuales me han afectado personalmente, por involucrar a amigos o familiares, y siempre el criminal ha caído. He conocido casos en los que el asesino ha escapado temporalmente de la justicia, pero siempre, al final, han caído. No se engañen, de verdad el crimen no paga. Muchas gracias.— Y con esto, les dedicó una reverencia de despedida.

El auditorio atronó en aplausos

(oO/oO/o)

Una hora antes de que iniciara la conferencia de Jessica en la universidad, todavía en el hotel, Ranma-chan había tomado la decisión de continuar acompañando a la escritora durante su estancia en Japón.

Jessica había sonreído ante la bravura y decisión de la pelirroja.—Entonces pongámonos en camino. ¿Necesitas agua caliente para cambiar?—

Ranma-chan meneó la cabeza. —Soy usuario de la biblioteca en esta forma—, señaló con un dedo sobre su generoso pecho, —tengo amigos universitarios que me conocen como estoy ahora—, suspiró; —es realmente patético, la única manera en que puedo interactuar con otras personas en una forma más o menos normal es en forma de chica—. Apretó un puño.

Jessica la abrazó. —No mi niño, no hay nada patético en esto. Es una terrible cosa lo que te hicieron. Pero eres fuerte e inteligente, y esa inteligencia no tiene que ver con el género. Te sientes frustrado de que te miren sospechosamente como hombre si desconoces algunos hechos básicos de la vida, y de que te expliquen pacientemente esos mismos hechos cuando eres una chica; eso tiene que ver con la cultura humana. Un muchacho que no sabe relacionarse con los demás es considerado un inadaptado e indigno de confianza, una chica es simplemente encantadoramente ingenua. Pero con tu inteligencia, puedes aplicar como hombre lo que aprendas como mujer.—

Ranma-chan la miró asombrada. _¿Por qué no se me ocurrió eso antes?_

(oO/oO/o)

El capitán Tsukada cortó la llamada en su teléfono celular. "En la comandancia no existe ningún reporte relacionado con Sagurakuge Sasuke."

"Para la familia Kuno, Sasuke solo es un sirviente; si Kodachi, Tatewaki o su padre no ha tenido necesidad de sus servicios", dijo Nabiki, "probablemente ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que no está."

—¿Alguien me puede prestar un par de esos guantes de látex?—, se escuchó la voz de Columbo, con la voz de Kasumi traduciendo; —¿y una bolsa de evidencias?—

Nabiki se volvió a mirar al hombrecillo, con su arrugada gabardina, acuclillado y examinando la mano cerrada de Sasuke, donde se vía el extremo de un billete. Le sorprendió ver que su hermana mayor parecía haberse sobrepuesto a su sobresalto inicial y miraba también con curiosidad el cuerpo muerto del ninja.

Tsukada, un técnico forense, Nabiki y Akane se aproximaron.

—¿Ya notaron la forma en que la mano aferra el billete?—, dijo Columbo mientras el forense, con un respeto casi reverencial, le colocaba los guantes. "Arigato". Le agradeció, y luego señaló hacia la mano en cuestión.

Todos, excepto el forense que abrió mucho los ojos, le miraron sin comprender.

—En mis años en la fuerza, he visto, muy a mi pesar, muchos cadáveres. Nunca me ha gustado. Mi esposa me dice que no comprende cómo alguien con mi profesión no se ha adaptado—, con un suave movimiento, extrajo el billete y lo depositó en la bolsa de plástico que el forense sostenía. —¿Se dieron cuenta?—

—Es como uno de esos libros de la señora Fletcher—, intervino Kasumi, —donde uno de sus detectives habla del rigor mortis.—

Columbo sonrió. —Más o menos, Kasumi-chan; verán, en un evento lleno de violencia como el que contemplamos, las cosas suceden con rapidez, y si en verdad hubiera sido un asalto, como apuntaba la evidencia superficial, donde él hubiera tratado de ofrecer resistencia a perder su dinero, no sería extraño que una mano aferrara un billete con fuerza.—

Nabiki chasqueó sus dedos. —Excepto que si hubiera habido un asalto, y Sasuke acabara de fallecer, no habría rigor mortis, y el asaltante se hubiera llevado todo el dinero. Incluso ahora, fue fácil sacar ese billete de la mano rígida.—

—Pero ya sabemos que no fue asalto—, intervino Akane.

—Así es—, Columbo examinó el papel moneda dentro de la bolsa. —Esto ocurrió después de que lo atravesaran con la espada, cuando el agresor lo dejo aquí, pensando que ya estaba muerto. Lo que yo creo es que tardó algunos instantes en fallecer, y quiso dejarnos una pista, y está en este billete—.

Todos miraron la bolsa.

El billete en cuestión estaba ligeramente arrugado, pero era nuevo y no tenía marcas o algo escrito por ningún lado.

Ni siquiera estaba manchado con sangre.

Nada, absolutamente nada.

(oO/oO/o)

Ranma-chan bajó del taxi y ayudó a bajar a Jessica.

—¿Qué es este lugar?—, quiso saber la escritora.

—El Café del Ga-Ga-Felino, pertenece a las amazonas chinas.—

Jessica le miró sin comprender, pero confiaba completamente en la pelirroja, así que se encogió de hombros y siguió la curvilínea artista marcial.

La idea de la señora Fletcher había sido entrevistarse con la mujer que había realizado el intento de asesinato en el aeropuerto, y ver si podían desentrañar la incógnita. Ranma-chan había insistido en detenerse primero en este establecimiento.

"¡¡Aiiyaaa!!", se oyó una voz cantarina, y un borrón púrpura se resolvió en la forma de la joven china de la noche anterior, "¿Airen viene para tener una cita con Shampoo?" (3)

Esa frase fue la entrada para el muchacho de larga cabellera, túnica blanca de amplias mangas y lentes que parecían fondos de botellas de vidrio de refresco de cola..., sobre la cabeza del muchacho, para que se vieran sus lindos ojos. "¡Saotome, quita tus sucias manos de mi Shampoo!", hablándole a una columna al lado de la puerta.

"¡Estúpido chico-pato!", atronó Shampoo, ofendida por ser confundida con un poste; "¡Shampoo no es tuya!" Grito que acompañó a una impecable patada lateral a la cabeza que envió a Mousse al piso, inconsciente.

Como si se hubiera movido un apagador en la mente de la pelirroja, de pronto, contempló todo con un nuevo modo de pensar.

Era graciosísimo.

Era ridículamente gracioso.

Seguramente los dioses se la estaban pasando en grande, viendo esta... esta... parodia.

(oO/oO/o)

En un plano espiritual superior, muchas entidades empezaron a estornudar.

(oO/oO/o)

"Shampoo-san, necesito ver a tu bisabuela, si es posible."

La joven guerrera lo miró, confundida por el honorifico y la falta de reacción de la pelirroja, pero asintió, soltando a la chica de la trenza. "Shampoo irá a ver si bisabuela puede atenderte airen. ¿No quieres agua caliente para poder ir a nuestra cita?"

"Gracias, Shampoo-san, estoy de prisa y necesito estar seca por el resto del día, por tanto, no puedo cambiar en este momento."

Shampoo se dirigió a la parte de atrás del café, el rostro un poema al desconcierto.

Un momento más tarde, la anciana Líder amazona salió por la puerta de la cocina, encontrando a Ranma, en forma femenina, hablando en inglés a una distinguida dama occidental, explicándole, mientras ella meneaba la cabeza en desconcierto, lo que había ocurrido.

"Buenas tardes, querido yerno", Cologne no pudo ocultar el tono divertido en su voz, "¿o debo decir querida nuera?", y se rió.

Su diversión tuvo una muerte rápida por atragantamiento cuando Ranma se echó a reír también.

Cologne miró fijamente a la pelirroja. En el guión original, cuando llamaba 'querido yerno' a Ranma, el (o la) joven de la trenza protestaba, usualmente con un insulto ('momia vieja', 'vieja espantosa', etc.), Cologne le atizaba en la cabeza con su bastón, y luego pasaban a otros asuntos. Pero Ranma-chan no estaba actuando según el argumento.

_Peligro, peligro, peligro. ¿Acaso mi yerno ha despertado al fin? ¿Y ha tomado una decisión? ¿Y esta occidental que le acompaña? ¿La conozco?_

—Líder Cologne—, Ranma tuvo la satisfacción de ver a la anciana amazona abrir MUY GRANDES sus ojos ante la manera de hablar tan formal, —le solicito hablar en inglés, como cortesía a mi acompañante—.

—Ciertamente, querido yerno—.

Ranma-chan se volvió hacia Jessica. —Sensei, quisiera presentarle a Kuh Long, Anciana Líder de la Tribu de las Fuertes Heroínas (4), también conocidas como las amazonas chinas. Por imprecisión de pronunciación a veces su nombre lo pronunciamos 'Cologne'—, se encogió de hombros, —Líder Cologne, le presento a Jessica B. Fletcher-sensei, famosa escritora americana que viene de visita—.

Cologne miró a Jessica. Luego sacó un libro de entre los pliegues de su túnica. En la portada anunciaba con grandes letras #The Launch Pad Murders (Los Asesinos de la Plataforma de Despegue)#, y tenía la foto de la americana en la contraportada. —Sensei, ¿me firma mi libro?—

Fue el turno de Ranma-chan de caer de cara al piso.

Shampoo asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. "¡Aiyaaa!"

(oO/oO/o)

"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto", gruñó Akane, mientras oprimía el botón del interfón junto a la puerta en la muralla que rodeaba la propiedad Kuno.

"Es por una buena causa", la consoló Nabiki.

Columbo miró confundido al capitán Tsukada, que sonrió meneando la cabeza mientras traducía al inglés, añadiendo las locuras cometidas por el heredero Kuno en su afán de ganar el amor de la chica Tendo más joven. El detective meneó la cabeza. Bastaba mirar a Akane interactuando con Ranma para saber que los esfuerzos del joven Kuno eran tiempo perdido.

"Residencia de la familia Kuno." Dijo una voz engolada desde el altavoz. "¿En qué le puedo ayudar?"

"Vengo a ver a Kuno... er... Kuno Tatewaki", Akane hizo rechinar los dientes. Si algo odiaba ella eran los pervertidos. Si algo odiaba ella más que a los pervertidos, era a un pervertido llamado Kuno.

"¿Quien le busca?"

"Tendo Akane."

Se empezaron a oír ruidos por la bocina.

TUPPITA-TUPITTA-TUPPITA-TUPPITA. Pies descalzos sobre piso de concreto o de mármol.

BLUMP. Un cuerpo impactando a otro.

"¡URRGHH!", la voz engolada convirtiéndose en un ahogado gemido.

"Tendo Akane, amor mío, has venido a mí, a nuestro futuro hogar." La voz pomposa de Kuno fluyó desde el altavoz como melaza espesa. "Enviaré a un sirviente a guiarte hasta la casa."

"Escucha, Kuno...", Akane trató de aclarar el motivo de su visita, y sobre todo el hecho de que no venía sola.

"¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Ven a mí al momento! ¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese holgazán? No importa, enviaré a otro siervo."

"Kuno, no, yo..." Pero la comunicación ya se había cortado. "Ohh, le voy a partir la cabeza."

(oO/oO/o)

—¿Pócima de la verdad?—, Cologne enarcó una ceja.

Ranma-chan le había contado de su aventura en el aeropuerto, y Cologne le había dicho que había visto la grabación de la cámara de seguridad, y le había felicitado por una maniobra bien ejecutada. Después, la (en este momento) joven Saotome le había preguntado si en su arsenal de drogas naturales no tendría algo que obligara a alguien a decir la verdad.

—Fletcher-sensei y yo vamos a ir a ver a la mujer que nos disparó a hacerle unas preguntas, y como dudo que quiera decir la verdad, pensé que tu tendrías algo que pudiéramos usar que no dejara huellas y que funcionara bien—, Ranma-chan le sonrió, —tu eres la experta local en artículos naturistas—.

Cologne le dedicó un resoplido, pero hurgó entre su túnica y, con mucho cuidado, sacó algo que parecía un pequeño tubo de papel. —Este recipiente contiene un polvo, extracto de diversas flores, hierbas y raíces; es inodoro, insípido y no tiene otra propiedad más que desinhibir ciertos centros neurales en el cerebro, le impedirán mentir u ocultar información, sin daño, sin efectos secundarios y tiene un delicioso aroma a rosas.—

Mientras Ranma-chan volvía a despegar su rostro del piso, Jessica tuvo que admitir que tenía sentido. El pueblo de las amazonas chinas era una sociedad matriarcal, y todas eran guerreras.

Pero seguían siendo mujeres.

(oO/oO/o)

"Hey, Kuno-baby", saludó alegremente Nabiki.

Kuno paró en seco.

Según sus órdenes, el sirviente había conducido a Tendo Akane al salón azul, el más íntimo y románticamente decorado de la residencia. El joven Kuno se había arreglado para lucir su varonil presencia y deslumbrar a su amada, para por fin liberarla del hechizo del maligno hechicero Saotome. La presencia de las otras hermanas Tendo, un policía y un gaijin desaliñado no entraban en sus planes de romance.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí, Tendo Nabiki?", el heredero Kuno se irguió cuan alto era. Distraídamente, notó que la mayor de las hermanas traducía del japonés al inglés para el extranjero.

"A mí también me alegra verte, Kuno-baby", Nabiki le dedicó su sonrisa de escualo, "obviamente ya conoces a mis hermanas, pero ahora quiero presentarte a nuestro abuelo, el padre de nuestra madre, el capitán de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, Tsukada Isao, y te presento también a un visitante distinguido de América, el teniente Columbo Daniel (5) detective de homicidios del Departamento de Policía de Los Ángeles."

Después de que Kuno separara su rostro del piso de mármol, miró al capitán de la policía y parpadeo un par de veces. Todos sabían quién era el capitán Tsukada. Lo que él no sabía era que fuese abuelo de las hermanas Tendo. Se inclinó profundamente ante él. "Capitán Tsukada, es un honor."

Una aguda risotada, bien conocida por las hermanas se deslizó en la habitación como el rechinido de un grupo de gatos arrastrados por el rabo, en reversa, sobre un piso de cantera.

"Kodachi", gruñó en voz baja Akane.

"Ah, hermano querido," la joven entró al salón con ataviada con su uniforme de la escuela, en actitud superior, "no sabía que tenías visitantes."

"Ah, imouto-san (6)", Kuno sonrió, "este día nos honra con su presencia el honorable capitán Tsukada Isao."

A Kodachi se le abrieron mucho los ojos. El capitán era una leyenda en su cruzada contra el crimen en la ciudad, usando prácticas, planes y métodos que ahora se estaban instaurando en diversas ciudades del país. Su posición ante la familia real era absolutamente favorable. Se sabía que en su ancestría existían muchos honorables guerreros samurái, siempre del lado de la justicia. Su presencia en la casa Kuno era un signo de honor. Muchos clanes estaban buscando la manera de emparentar con su familia; como se sabía que era viudo, ya había recibido ofertas de matrimonio de mujeres tan jóvenes como la misma Kodachi.

"El abuelo de las hermanas Tendo", finalizó Kuno

Kodachi, muy comprensiblemente, también se fue de cara al piso por la sorpresa.

(oO/oO/o)

Jessica y Ranma-chan esperaron pacientemente en la habitación del piso 15 con la gran mesa y el enorme espejo en la pared que tenían a su espalda. Viendo pasar las nubes por las ventanas de cristal polarizado que tenían enfrente.

Del otro lado de la mesa estaba un hombre joven, de traje y lentes, de aspecto serio que revisaba documentos que metía y sacaba de un portafolio que tenía sobre la mesa. Probablemente era el abogado defensor.

—¿Entonces es cierto que ese espejo en realidad es una ventana de una sola vista?—, quiso saber la pelirroja.

—Así es—, asintió Jessica, —y hay testigos calificados del otro lado, además de que graban todo lo que ocurre en esta habitación. En realidad es para proteger a los acusados, y para asegurar que toda la evidencia testimonial sea legal—.

Ranma-chan asintió.

Habían llegado apenas quince minutos antes, y todo el departamento se había desvivido en atenciones para con la distinguida visitante y su hermosa traductora y guía. Estaba también el hecho de que el capitán Tsukada había dado órdenes de que se les dieran todas las facilidades para entrevistar a Deguki Ayako.

La escritora no podía menos que admirar la fortaleza emocional y mental de Saotome Ranma. Unas horas antes había sucumbido a la desesperación al enterarse de que había vivido en una mentira, y ahora estaba ahí, en forma de muchacha, buscando la verdad. En cierta manera era una manera de compensar, una manera de pelear, una manera de encontrar su propio camino.

Y para encontrar su camino había empezado manteniéndose en forma femenina durante este día.

La puerta se abrió y dos oficiales introdujeron a la sospechosa a la habitación, escoltándola hasta una silla y retirándose cerca de la puerta, alertas.

"¡AHH-T-CHOOOOO!", Ranma chan se cubrió la boca para contener el estornudo. "Gomen asai." _Perdonenme_.

Jessica le sonrió a la pelirroja. —Bendita seas, querida—, murmuró con buen humor.

Ranma-chan le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras una nube de polvo fino cubría a la prisionera; un polvo que solamente se delataba por su atractivo olor a rosas. La presunta asesina había pasado varias horas en una celda antiséptica, y, en forma inconsciente, al percibir el perfume, le dio una buena aspirada.

Los elementos que componían el polvo, por separado, no tenían ningún efecto, cuando se mezclaban en el organismo adquirían otra forma. Y la persona ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

—Se que comprendes mi idioma—, sonrió Jessica, —aunque me dicen los oficiales que te has negado a admitir que lo conoces, ¿por qué es esto?—

Y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Deguki Ayako empezó a hablar. —Es obvio, tengo a la policía dando vueltas en círculos, y así se distraen de preguntar lo importante.—

—¿Deguki Ayako es su verdadero nombre?—, intervino Ranma-chan.

—No, me llamo Kuno Chisato—, y la mujer pareció llenarse de altivez, como si decir su nombre fuera motivo de orgullo para ella.

Ranma-chan entrecerró los ojos, mientras su alerta de batalla se encendía.

_Kuno._

(oO/oO/o)

Los hermanos Kuno se miraron entre si.

"¿Sasuke?", jadeó Tatewaki, "¿quién podría hacer algo así, y por qué?"

"No era el más fuerte ni el más valiente," Kodachi bajó la vista, "pero siempre cumplía si trabajo, aunque su habilidad como ninja no era grande, podía hacerlo bien. En su estatus de sirviente y guardaespaldas se había convertido en alguien importante dentro de esta familia."

Tatewaki notó distraídamente que el americano desaliñado llamaba con un gesto a Tendo Akane y hablaba en voz baja con ella, mientras que señalaba hacia una vitrina que contenía varias armas de colección, y hacia varios ornamentos de mal gusto en las paredes. "Sasuke fue el encargado de cuidarnos mientras éramos niños", dijo, "en el tiempo en que nuestro padre viajaba. Nunca pidió más que lo justo. Y siempre se le dio más que eso por su desempeño."

—¿Podemos ver la habitación de él?—, sonó la voz del americano, con el eco traductor de Tendo Kasumi.

Kuno se encogió de hombros. "Ciertamente."

(oO/oO/o)

Jessica sonrió. —Muy bien Kuno-san, creo que empezamos a comunicarnos—, y disimuladamente miró hacia el espejo, donde había varios policías y equipo de grabación atestiguando la escena.

—¿Por qué el ataque?—, volvió a intervenir Ranma-chan, —Fletcher-sensei vino desde América invitada por la universidad y las editoriales de Japón, ¿por qué intentar matarla?—

La joven abrió muy grandes sus ojos. —¿La universidad? ¿No la hicieron venir los policías?—

Ranma-chan meneó la cabeza, sintiendo como su alerta de peligro incrementaba su volumen, haciendo que su cuerpo se preparara para la acción. _Un cuerpo tenso es un cuerpo lento. Una mente atribulada es una mente lenta_.

—¿El ataque fue para mí?—, Jessica se sintió desconcertada.

—Piénselo sensei—, sonrió Ranma-chan, —Columbo-sama es un maestro de la mente, un detective muy inteligente, pero como policía de una ciudad de América, su labor casi siempre es anónima, y sus hazañas solo se conocen en la comunidad policiaca, en cambio usted es una celebridad, un inteligentísima autora que resuelve crímenes ayudando a la policía. ¿Quién cree que sería el blanco, la famosa o el anónimo?—

Jessica asintió, convencida de la lógica de la pelirroja. Se volvió hacia la sorprendida presunta asesina. —Como acabas de escuchar, yo no venía a ver a la policía, venía a dar conferencias y a firmar libros. ¿Por qué querría alguien enviar a alguien como tú a atentar contra mi vida?—

—Me dijeron que una vez fue invitada por un colega suyo de vacaciones, y terminó resolviendo un crimen y salvando a un detective privado, y que si venía podría descubrir nuestras intenciones antes de estar preparados.—

Jessica parpadeó. Solamente había un incidente que coincidía con la descripción de la joven.

Entonces, Ranma-chan se movió explosivamente.

A la lejanía, Jessica creyó escuchar dos detonaciones de arma de fuego.

(oO/oO/o)

Columbo y Akane salieron de la pequeña pero bien acondicionada habitación que en la puerta tenía un letrero con hiragana que la Tendo más joven había traducido como el nombre completo de Sasuke.

Akane tenía gesto de sorpresa. El detective era bueno.

Columbo se detuvo un momento con la mirada perdida en el vacío, mientras su mente volaba por varios escenarios.

—¿No debemos también avisar al padre de los jóvenes Kuno?—, dijo de repente, con el acompañamiento de la voz de Kasumi, traduciendo.

Los hermanos Kuno, el capitán Tsukada y las dos hermanas Tendo mayores lo miraron con desconcierto

"Ciertamente," asintió Tatewaki, y se dio la vuelta, guiando a sus visitantes hacia otra sección de la casa.

(oO/oO/o)

La enorme bodega a la orilla de un campo de cultivo de arroz de la isla de Honshu parecía como cualquier otra construcción destinada a guardar maquinaria de cultivo, excepto por el tamaño, y por haber recibido, a intervalos de dos horas, la visita de quince camiones pesados transportando lo que parecían casitas inglesas de madera.

El personal de la bodega había guiado al conductor del camión para que depositara su plataforma en la bodega, desenganchara la plataforma del tractor y se alejara rumbo a la ciudad de Sendai (7), hacia las montañas.

Dentro de la bodega, el personal procedió a retirar el camuflaje y a limpiar los Harrier GR9.

Se acercaba el día del Shogun.

(oO/oO/o)

Todo ocurrió en unos cuantos segundos.

Primero, Ranma-chan estaba sentada junto a Jessica, y en un parpadeo, la pelirroja está sobre la mesa, su fantástica musculatura en tensión, el cuerpo paralelo a la superficie de la mesa, sosteniéndose sobre su mano derecha y sus piernas en la postura final después de patear el brazo derecho del hombre de traje y lentes, la pistola calibre nueve milímetros termina su viaje por la habitación incrustándose por el cañón en la puerta de madera de la entrada.

El hombre parpadea, desconcertado. Un instante antes, él había sacado la pistola de su portafolios, y había disparado sobre Kuno-san y luego sobre la escritora...

...O eso pensó.

Ranma-chan ya estaba sobre la mesa cuando la pistola había salido del portafolio, y su pie derecho había empujado el cañón hacia el techo, donde escupió sus dos piezas de plomo, y luego había usado su pie izquierdo en una corta patada sobre la mano armada. El arma inició su viaje hacia la puerta con un húmedo chasquido.

Entonces el dolor de los huesos de su mano fracturada llegó al cerebro del supuesto abogado. Se levantó de un salto y retrocedió hasta quedar de espaldas a la ventana, aullando todo el tiempo por el dolor.

Los policías junto a la puerta parpadearon desconcertados, mirando alternativamente la pistola empotrada en la madera de la puerta, el hombre de traje que gimoteaba y la pelirroja con su cuerpo paralelo a la superficie de la mesa, sosteniéndose sobre una mano.

_Ese hombre traía un arma y pretendía dispararnos, _se dio cuenta Jessica.

El hombre de repente deja de quejarse. Con su mano válida busca dentro de su saco y empuña lo que parece una caja con un interruptor. Sin dudar un momento, y sonriendo victorioso, presionó el botón.

(oO/oO/o)

¡¡BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!

Quince pisos más abajo, los peatones se tiraron al piso, mientras que los automovilistas se detenían abruptamente, contemplando la explosión sobre sus cabezas.

—————————

(1)

Mi nombre es Ariel  
Y quiero ser libre  
Es tu pena  
lo que ha hecho un esclavo de mi  
Perdóname  
Perdóname  
Pero eres todo lo que conozco  
Perdóname por marcharme.

Amanece ahora  
Es tiempo de partir  
Tengo tanto miedo de irme  
Pero tengo mas miedo de quedarme  
Perdóname  
Por marcharme  
La tristeza en tus ojos  
Perdóname.

Deja que el viento y el agua del océano  
Fluya por tus manos  
Desvaneciendo mil huellas de pisadas  
Desvaneciéndonos totalmente  
Como arena...

El cielo ha caído  
Ahora la tierra está seca y desquebrajada  
Se que estás cansada  
por la violencia de la tormenta  
Te amo  
Te amo  
Pero eres todo lo que conozco  
Perdóname

Deja que el viento y el agua del océano  
Fluya por tus manos  
Desvaneciendo mil huellas de pisadas  
Desvaneciéndonos totalmente

Ooohh...

Deja que el viento y el agua del océano  
Fluya por tus manos  
Desvaneciendo mil recuerdos  
Desvaneciéndonos totalmente  
Como arena...

Mi nombre es Ariel (Mi nombre es Ariel)  
Mi nombre es Ariel (Mi nombre es Ariel)  
Mi nombre es Ariel.

**Ariel  
- October Project**

—————————

(2) En Japón, cuando una persona, indistintamente si es un pariente o no, se ha convertido en alguien de confianza para la familia, se convierte en parte de ésta. Dependiendo de la edad, es el estatus que se le otorga. Si es relativamente mayor, se convierte en abuelo o abuela, si es más joven, se convertirá en sobrino o sobrina y para los integrantes más jóvenes de la familia, el nuevo familiar puede convertirse en un hermano o hermana mayor. En muchos Fanfic, debido a que las hermanas Tendo llaman 'tío' a Genma, se ha llegado a creer que él y Soun son parientes, pero no es así, sino que lo llaman así por ser mayor que ellas y de confianza. Ranma bien podría llamar a Kasumi 'onee-san' (hermana mayor), pero si se analiza, él no permite que nadie se le acerque hasta ese grado.

(3) Se va a notar aquí un patrón: Shampoo no habla como una idiota. Al traducirse el manga al inglés, se encontraron con que ella hablaba como lo hacen muchos de los inmigrantes chinos en Japón: adoptan el modo de hablar de los niños japoneses, hablando de sí mismos en tercera persona, pero por lo demás, pronunciando correctamente el idioma. Por ejemplo: donde un adulto podría decir "Quiero un helado de limón", una niña podría decir "Kimi-chan quiere un helado de limón", o un niño diría "Koji-kun quiere un helado de limón". Así que a los traductores se les hizo fácil suponer que desconocía el idioma hasta hablar como los antiguos indios americanos hablaban el inglés. La realidad es otra: la Shampoo del manga y el anime en su japonés original _**no**_ suena como una tonta, como en muchos fanfic se complacen en decir, habla como una niña, pero nadie dice nada, porque es de esperar en una inmigrante de China.

(4) Precisamente eso significa Joketsuzoku: literalmente 'La Tribu de las Fuertes Mujeres Héroes'.

(5) Hay que recordar que en oriente se escribe primero el apellido o nombre familiar y luego el nombre propio, al revés de occidente donde el nombre propio va primero.

(6) Hermana menor, en forma un poco formal, aunque no tan formal como el uso del 'sama'. La manera más familiar sería 'imouto-chan'.

(7) Ciudad localizada al norte de Tokio. Pueden encontrar datos de ella en internet.


	5. Lo hizo, ¿quién?

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión.

Chino

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

*EFECTOS DE SONIDO*

—————————

(1)

Dark in the city, night is a wire  
Steam in the subway, earth is a fire  
(Do dododo dododo dododo dododo doo doo)  
Woman, you want me, give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
(Do dododo dododo dododo dododo doo doo).

In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you  
Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Straddle the line in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.

Stalked in the forest, too close to hide  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side  
(Do dododo dododo dododo dododo doo doo)  
High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight  
You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind  
(Do dododo dododo dododo dododo doo doo).

In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine, I'm after you  
Mouth is alive, all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.

_Hungry like the wolf__._

Burning the ground, I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you  
I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.

Burning the ground, I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine, I'm after you  
Mouth is alive...

**Hungry Like The Wolf****.  
- Duran Duran.**

—————————

**Un Artista Marcial Suelto en Tokio**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

—————————

**5.- Lo hizo..., ¿quién?**

—————————

"¿Sasuke?" La voz del director Kuno, por una vez, dejó de lado sus inflexiones y acento de la playa para tomar un tono serio. "Era un buen trabajador. ¿Ya saben quien lo hizo?"

"Precisamente eso es lo que deseamos averiguar", dijo Isao.

Entonces el director sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes en alto contraste con su bronceado. "'Tonces, hermano, no te deteng'... ¡Ve y 'cábalos!" El acento de chico de la playa ha regresado.

Columbo se acercó y le ofreció la mano al hombre, que dudó un instante, pero luego envolvió los dedos del detective con su propia manaza, sin dejar de sonreír.

(oO/oO/o)

Tres camiones cisterna se aproximaron por el sendero a la gran bodega. El personal de guardia los recibió y los acomodó al fondo del edificio, instalando mangueras, preparándose para reponer el combustible empleado en la 'adquisición' de las aeronaves.

El Shogun iba a dar la señal pronto, y debían alistarse para arrebatar Nihon de las sucias manos occidentales, instaurando una nación fuerte.

Pronto.

(oO/oO/o)

El dedo del hombre se cerró sobre el interruptor.

_Sus ojos se mueven hacia el portafolio._

No había tiempo para detenerlo.

"¡¡MOKOU TAKABISHA!!"

Y ante los asombrados ojos de los presentes, incluyendo a los que estaban tras el espejo grabando toda la acción, un poderoso destello brotó de las manos de la joven Saotome, arrancando limpiamente la sección de la mesa donde descansaba el maletín del supuesto abogado y pulverizando el grueso vidrio inastillable de la ventana, llevándose el portafolio, el pedazo de mesa y polvo de vidrio por el aire, 15 pisos por encima de la calle.

El dedo del hombre presionó el botón.

El estampido fue ensordecedor.

Todas las ventanas del frente del edificio se desintegraron ante el estruendo, y se derramaron como polvo arenoso sobre la acera del frente.

(oO/oO/o)

—Noté la primera vez que repetiste los movimientos de la víctima que en ciertos momentos te detuviste—, dijo Columbo, con gesto pensativo, las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, —¿qué notaste?—

Después de visitar la residencia Kuno, el investigador americano había pedido al abuelo Isao que volvieran a la escena del crimen, donde el equipo forense todavía trabajaba.

—Es la forma del rastro—, la joven Tendo señaló el piso; —aquí se ven los dos pies, separados de tal forma que permiten un soporte firme del cuerpo, al tiempo que facilitan un posible escape.—

Nabiki miró a su hermana, reevaluando su capacidad. "Sabía que eras buena en las artes marciales, hermanita," le dijo, "pero no tanto, ¿cómo es que te volviste tan experta?"

La menor de las chicas Tendo parpadeó desconcertada.

_Destello._

Ranma y ella se enfrentan en el dojo. Ranma se dedica a esquivarla, provocándola e insultándola, mientras Akane, hecha una furia, intenta golpear al joven Saotome.

_Destello._

Ranma-chan y Akane se enfrentan de nuevo, la pelirroja la provoca y la insulta mientras esquiva los ataques de la chica Tendo más joven.

_Destello._

Shampoo llamándola 'Destructora de Cocinas', 'Violenta Akane' o 'Chica Pervertida', y Akane solo siente irritación, enojo incluso, _**pero no pierde el control**_.

_Destello._

Kodachi atacándola con todo su equipamiento y Akane pasando sobre ella como si la gimnasta ni siquiera estuviera ahí.

Los ojos de Akane parecieron estar a punto de salir disparados de su rostro.

La mano de Nabiki pasa por enfrente de su cara. "¿Estás bien, hermanita?, por un momento te perdimos."

Akane menea la cabeza. "Ranma-kun me ha estado entrenando."

"¿Uh?", es la inteligible respuesta de Kasumi y Nabiki.

"Esos entrenamientos donde él o ella nada más me esquiva... Me ha estado entrenando, mejorándome como artista marcial, y nadie se había dado cuenta... ni siquiera yo."

Kasumi nota entonces la mirada confundida de Columbo. —Disculpa, tío Columbo, es que Akane acaba de tener una revelación acerca de Ranma-kun—, y procedió a repetir la breve conversación entre las hermanas.

El detective sonríe francamente. —Juro que si ese chico no acepta mi oferta de emigrar a América y trabajar entrenando al Departamento de Policía, lo voy a noquear y a llevármelo oculto en una maleta—.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!—, exclamaron tres vocea a la vez.

Las hermanas Tendo se miraron entre sí. Las tres iban a tener una conversación acerca del tema. _Después._

Columbo sonrió de oreja a oreja. _Apuesto a que no se opondrían si ellas estuvieran también dentro del equipaje, junto a él_. —En fin, Akane-chan, me comentabas que esas pausas en el rastro de la víctima indican que se defendió o contraatacó, ¿verdad?—

Akane asintió.

—Si Sasuke era un ninja, y no usó una katana, ¿qué hubiera usado?—

La chica Tendo más joven se encogió de hombros. —Shuriken—.

(oO/oO/o)

Los ojos de Ranma-chan se volvieron hacia el supuesto abogado, que miraba sin comprender como es que todos, incluso él, seguían vivos, inmovilizándolo como un ratón hipnotizado por una cobra.

Nerviosamente, el hombre de traje, sosteniendo precariamente su mano fracturada, mira por toda la habitación, donde todos están un poco aturdidos por la explosión, pero para todos los intentos y propósitos, totalmente vivos.

Entonces los policías reaccionan y saltan sobre él, inmovilizándolo.

Jessica mira a una muy sacudida Kuno Chisato. —¿También era tu intención morir?—, preguntó.

—Si el Shogun creé que esa es mi misión para lograr la soberanía del Japón, así debe ser.— Chisato se lleva la mano a la boca, incapaz de creer que la información se le haya escapado de la boca.

—¿El Shogun?—, Ranma-chan interviene, —Me dormí la mayor parte de la clases de historia, pero hasta yo sé que Japón no tiene Shogun desde la Restauración Meiji (2).—

—El Shogun es eterno, y eterno gobierna—, la joven pareció inflamarse con un apasionado fanatismo; —el Shogun ha esperado en las sombras con paciencia, evaluando a los que gobiernan Nihon, y ha declarado que nuestra nación no debe seguir sujeta al dominio de los gaijin—.

—¿Y quién es ese Shogun?—, dijo Jessica.

Los ojos de la chica se abren como platos, mientras se cubre la boca con las manos, incapaz de creer que su boca esté tratando de decir el nombre de su señor.

Repentinamente, se vuelve hacia la ventana destruida y corre desesperada, con la clara intención de saltar.

"Oh, no, no lo harás", dijo tranquilamente Ranma-chan, mientras sujetaba a la fugitiva por la cintura y la devolvía, como si de un saco de papas se tratase, a su asiento junto a la mesa destruida.

—Vamos jovencita, ¿quién ese Shogun y qué planea hacer como para que una escritora de novelas le preocupe?—

—Mi señor...—, con espanto, Chisato, trató de no hablar.

Jessica mira a la prisionera. _Vamos a intentar otra aproximación_. —¿Qué planea hacer tu Shogun?—

—Liberar a nuestra patria de sus actuales dirigentes instaurando un nuevo bakufu (3) y liberando a nuestro pueblo.— Los ojos de la prisionera casi se desorbitan, sin comprender como es que está revelando información.

A Ranma-chan se le abrieron muchos sus azules ojos. —¿Atentar contra el emperador y la Dieta?—

Antes de poder contenerse, Chisato asintió.

A la carrera, un grupo de policías, de civil y con uniforme, entraron a la habitación en ruinas y rodearon a las tres mujeres, pero no hicieron intento alguno de intervenir en el interrogatorio. Ranma-chan los ignoró, estaban ahí para atestiguar. Jessica la imitó.

—¿Crees sinceramente que el pueblo aceptará un golpe de estado?—, dijo la escritora en tono razonable, —el pueblo japonés es uno de los más nobles del mundo, pero por lo ocurrido en la segunda guerra mundial se sabe que le horroriza la guerra. Incluso al formar su constitución prohibieron la existencia de un ejército, lo que tienen son las Fuerzas de Auto-Defensa del Japón (4), y son exactamente lo que dicen ser: Fuerzas de Auto-Defensa.—

Con un alarido, Chisato salta sobre su asiento y se abre paso entre unos sorprendidos policías, y alcanza la puerta.

Ranma-chan se encuentra bloqueada por los policías, y no puede abrirse paso a toda velocidad sin riesgo de lastimar a alguien, y con impotencia, ve a Chisato desatascar la pistola encajada en la madera de la puerta y...

Dos policías tratan de alcanzarla, pero ella ya se ha llevado el cañón del arma a la boca.

(oO/oO/o)

Akane trepa de un salto a las ramas más altas de uno de los árboles, haciendo equilibrio sobre sus fuertes piernas para no lastimar los guantes de látex que lleva puestos en las manos. —¡Aquí hay algo!—, anuncia, y con la cámara que el fotógrafo del equipo forense le ha entregado un momento antes, graba varias imágenes del objeto en forma de estrella clavado en la madera, antes de tomarlo y depositarlo en la bolsa de evidencias.

Columbo sonríe ante el entusiasmo de la joven artista marcial, mientras la ve bajar de una salto desde tres y medio metros de altura. Juntos, se dirigen al camión del equipo forense donde se encuentra el laboratorio móvil.

Tenían que ser japoneses los que pensaran en examinar evidencia _in situ_, en vez de perder tiempo en llevarla a un laboratorio lejano: eso se reservaba para la evidencia de difícil análisis.

Dentro del camión, se encuentran a Nabiki que observa divertida a Kasumi, encantada y emocionada con las posibilidades de la medicina forense. Imagínate a un médico ayudando a capturar criminales.

Akane y Columbo entregan el shuriken a un técnico forense.

El joven rocía la estrella de metal con un líquido y la ilumina con una lámpara de luz negra (5). Los rebordes afilados se iluminan con un fantasmagórico resplandor rojizo. —Hay sangre aquí—, traduce Kasumi, totalmente fascinada.

—Quiero que, por favor, revise si hay otra sustancia—, indica Columbo.

—¿Qué debo buscar?—

Columbo se saca las manos de los bolsillos de su gabardina y todos pueden ver que sus manos están metidas en bolsas de evidencias. —Quiero ver si hay crema bronceadora igual a la que el director Kuno tiene embarrada en el cuerpo. Eso dará pie a una razón legal para pedirle que proporcione una muestra de tejido para comparar con la sangre y saber si el DNA coincide.—

Las hermanas Tendo se quedaron paralizadas, hasta que Nabiki irrumpe en carcajadas. —Y es una prueba legal. El tío Columbo le ofreció la mano, y el director Kuno la tomó por iniciativa propia. Y hay un montón de testigos de que nunca se acercó a la demás evidencia.—

Akane asiente. —Pero, si el director Kuno asesinó a Sasuke, ¿por qué lo hizo?—

(oO/oO/o)

—Sensei—, dijo Ranma-chan, mientras ella y Jessica descansaban en una salita del precinto policiaco, habiendo concluido sus declaraciones respecto a los eventos ocurridos durante el interrogatorio a la fallecida Kuno Chisato, —ella habló de un evento ocurrido hace tiempo donde la invitaron a descansar y usted resolvió un crimen y salvó a un detective privado, ¿a qué se refería?—

Jessica sonrió. La resistencia de la pelirroja la sorprendía. —Tengo un amigo que es escritor también, su trabajo es más bien del género de la intriga; se llama Robin Masters. Tiene una gran residencia en Hawái, y tuve que ayudar a aclarar un crimen que implicaba a un amigo de Robin, un detective llamado Tomas Magnum.—

—Hawái—, jadeó Ranma-chan; —eso es, sensei. Esa chica era una Kuno, y hay un Kuno con suficientes recursos para montar un atentado contra la familia imperial y la Dieta, y que además se relaciona con Hawái. Es el director de mi escuela. Está chiflado como una cabra, tiene mucho dinero y su familia creé que aún vivimos en los tiempos antes de la Restauración Meiji... En los tiempos del Shogun...—

—Oh, Dios mío—, Jessica se cubrió la boca con una mano; —todo tiene sentido. Pero todo lo que ha pasado puede obligar a ese loco a adelantar sus planes.—

—A adelantarlos no, sensei—, Ranma meneó la cabeza, —¿no lo recuerda?, esa chica dijo que querían deshacerse de usted para evitar que los descubriera antes de estar preparados, eso significa que, lo que sea, ya está en marcha.—

Ranma-chan se levanta como un resorte. —Busque al capitán Tsukada, dígale lo que hemos descubierto, yo voy a la casa Kuno, a ver qué averiguo.— Como un rayo, la pelirroja se dirige hacia una de las ventanas sin vidrio del frente del edificio y salta hacia la calle.

(oO/oO/o)

—La sustancia es la misma—, traduce una emocionada Kasumi.

Columbo asiente, confirmando su sospecha.

El capitán Tsukada se dirige a otro de los técnicos. "Con esa evidencia, doy autorización para que se compare el DNA con las muestras existentes en la base de datos del ministerio de educación."

"A la orden capitán."

El teléfono celular de Isao empezó a sonar.

(oO/oO/o)

Como el viento, la pelirroja corre saltando de tejado en tejado con rumbo al norte, al distrito de Nerima, específicamente a la zona residencial.

(oO/oO/o)

El anochecer de un día lleno de eventos.

El parlamento se reúne para discutir la propuesta del presupuesto del año siguiente.

Se menciona la posibilidad de que se realice una fiesta infantil para los pequeños de la familia imperial.

Una explosión en el centro, en la sede de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio.

Pero, por fin, el sol ha desaparecido debajo del horizonte y la mayor parte de los habitantes de la ciudad se prepara a descansar.

Es entonces que un creciente porcentaje de la ciudadanía se dispone a iniciar sus actividades.

El turno nocturno de la policía.

Los vigilantes de edificios de oficinas.

El turno nocturno de empresas de servicio que prefieren pagar un porcentaje extra antes que perder a su clientela.

Taxistas.

Cantineros.

Usualmente, en los muelles de la bahía de Tokio no hay mucha actividad, solamente una pequeña guardia para recibir a los barcos que llegan de América y ponerlos en una línea, para que empiecen a descargarlos a las cinco de la mañana.

Un barco en particular ha sido separado y amarrado a un muelle separado, se han enfocado sobre él varios reflectores y uniformados de la JGSDF vigilan los accesos y la cubierta del navío.

Sobre las azoteas de las bodegas del muelle se empiezan a reunir varios individuos, todos vestidos como ninjas pero con armas automáticas cruzadas a la espalda en vez de katanas.

(oO/oO/o)

Cologne y Shampoo contemplan divertidas el edificio de sin ventanas.

Ciertamente mi yerno hace las cosas en grande, dijo la matriarca.

Mi esposo nunca se ha distinguido por sutilezas, fue la humorosa respuesta del la chica de cabellos púrpura.

Y si Ranma-kun estuviera aquí, ya hubiera protestado y la hubiera llamado 'momia vieja', o alguna otra de las lindezas que acostumbra decirle, dijo una voz tras ellas.

Cologne se da la vuelta, para encontrarse con las hermanas Tendo, un hombre vestido de oficial policiaco de alto rango, y un hombrecillo de gabardina beige.

Nabiki-chan, dice, también en chino, la mayor de las hermanas Tendo, sabes bien que es una descortesía hablar en un idioma que no todos conocen.

Las dos chicas Tendo menores, Isao, Cologne y Shampoo miran fijamente a Kasumi, sorprendidas de su conocimiento del chino mandarín.

—¡Oooo-Kaaay!— Nabiki hizo una mueca. _Parece que voy a tener que recurrir al francés_.

—¿Les molesta si les acompañamos?—, Cologne se dirigió cortésmente al alto oficial policiaco, —Ranma-san pidió mi ayuda para... obtener respuestas de la persona que atentó contra su vida en el aeropuerto, y me gustaría preguntarle como resultó todo.—

Isao la miró enarcando una ceja, pero asintió.

Kasumi, siempre la atenta anfitriona, se apresuró a presentar a Cologne y su bisnieta con su abuelo y Columbo.

"Ni même l'essayez". _Ni siquiera lo intentes_. Susurró Kasumi al oído de Nabiki... en francés.

(oO/oO/o)

En grupos aislados, los vigilantes del JGSDF empezaron a desaparecer de la vista, dejando como único rastro un gemido ahogado.

Poco a poco, hombres de negro empiezan invadir el muelle y el carguero.

Con discreción, la grúa del barco se enciende y es usada para descargar.

(oO/oO/o)

—¿El emperador y la Dieta?—, Isao no puede dar crédito a lo que está diciendo J. B. Fletcher.

La escritora se limita a señalar hacia las ventanas sin vidrios. —Si Ranma no hubiera estado aquí, esa bomba hubiera matado a mucha gente y hubiera destruido varios pisos de este edificio.—

—En realidad, ahora todo tiene mucho más sentido—, interviene Columbo, —tenemos un poderoso motivo para los atentados contra la señora Fletcher y para haber asesinado al ninja. Seguramente el señor Sasuke encontró algo, por accidente o por haber curioseado entre las cosas del director Kuno, y por eso este lo emboscó y lo mató.—

—¿Y no dejó algo para avisar?— Jessica hizo una mueca de frustración.

—Solamente el billete en su mano—, dijo Isao, —pero ya lo analizaron y lo revisaron, sin encontrar rastro alguno.—

—¿Puedo verlo?—, interviene entonces Cologne, —hay algo que ese ninja pudo haber hecho para dejar un mensaje, y que solamente un artista marcial de alto calibre podría percibir.—

Akane chasquea sus dedos. —Claro: chi.—

(oO/oO/o)

Es casi media noche cuando la elegante limosina abandona el distrito de Nerima, enfilando por la autopista se dirige al norte de la ciudad de Tokio, deteniéndose, cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde en una pequeña granja de cerdos con un granero de respetables dimensiones.

Al primer vistazo, la granja parece igual a otras de su tipo: unas vacas, unos pollos, un pequeño sembradío de maíz, la casa habitación, el ya mencionado granero, los granjeros y, claro está, los cerdos.

Era necesario mirar de cerca para notar que los granjeros no trabajaban, sino que estaban alerta ante cualquiera que pasara por el camino vecinal, que iban armados con pistolas automáticas, y que los cerdos eran unos maniquíes de aspecto muy natural, con un procesador de sonidos interno que emitía ruidos porcinos.

Un camión de carga se aleja por el camino mientras una pesada figura desciende de la limosina y se dirige al granero.

Con una mirada que refleja una admiración casi religiosa, el recién llegado contempla a sus subordinados mientras estos se encargan de desarmar la casita inglesa para dejar al descubierto el avión de combate británico.

"Es hermoso", susurra; "es una gran espada volante, bella y mortal, como la katana de honor de mi clan, y se encargará de devolver la gloria a nuestra patria."

"Y yo pensé que los discursos de su hijo eran malos... Y también creía que la que estaba malditamente chiflada era su hija... Creo que en ambos casos me equivoqué."

Como uno solo, todos se vuelven hacia el origen de la voz, con sus armas en las manos, apuntando hacia la figura vestida de rojo y negro que se ha materializado junto al avión, sosteniendo un termo de donde se alcanza a ver que sale vapor de agua.

(oO/oO/o)

Cologne miró el billete, concentrándose en su percepción ki.

Efectivamente, había una serie de puntos ordenados en renglones. La anciana amazona copió la disposición de los puntos en una hoja limpia de papel. _¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Ese ninja no era un completo inútil_.

—Parece Braille—, murmuró Kasumi, lo que le ganó una andanada de miradas fijas de parte de todos los presentes; la mayor de las chicas Tendo se sonrojó. —Leo todo lo relacionado con medicina que cae en mis manos, y en un artículo de una revista había un reportaje del alfabeto Braille para invidentes—, y se encogió de hombros, para luego mirar atentamente los puntos escritos por Cologne. —Es Braille Japonés, creo que dice: 'Saotome Ranma-sama. No sé si alguien encontrará este mensaje, ni siquiera sé si lo encontrarás tú. El director Kuno está implicado en un acto de traición contra nuestro emperador y contra nuestro parlamento. He visto planes tácticos para bombardear el palacio y el edificio de la Dieta. Trataré de obtener pruebas y de dar aviso. Si fallo, te imploro, Ranma-sama, que lo detengas.'—

Todos se quedaron sin aliento por un momento

De ser un crimen callejero, ahora tenían un golpe de estado frente a sus rostros.

(oO/oO/o)

"¡SAOTOME RANMA!, ¡PREPARATE A MORIR!"

Con su acostumbrado saludo, Hibiki Ryoga entra a la carrera al granero...

...Para encontrarse de golpe con una multitud de hombres y mujeres completamente noqueados, atados y colgados de las paredes del edificio como reses en el matadero...

...El director Kuno, atado e inmovilizado sobre una silla...

...Una pila de armas de fuego, aplastadas o con el cañón doblado, amontonadas en un rincón...

...Y un avión de combate sobre una plataforma.

Ranma contempla por un instante a su ex-compañero de escuela, rival, y algunas veces compañero de aventuras...

...Y ve a un niño.

Ryoga, desde los siete años había dejado de de madurar, solo le había crecido el cuerpo.

La rivalidad por los panes.

El haberlo seguido a China, hasta Jusenkyo.

Su enamoramiento de Akane.

El comportamiento de un niño de siete años.

Y no era que Ranma hubiera sido mejor, pero había hecho un esfuerzo sincero por madurar. Su encuentro con Fletcher-sensei había terminado de despertar al joven Saotome.

"Ah, Ryoga, oportuno como siempre", saluda Ranma.

La escena es tan bizarra, que Ryoga no alcanza a reaccionar ante las palabras del joven Saotome, y la falta de insultos. "¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿qué estás haciendo tu y toda esta gente en la granja de Akari?"

Ranma emite un gruñido de fastidio. "Esta no es la granja de Akari, pero igual hay cerdos", se volvió hacia hombre de la palmera en la cabeza, "este es un ejemplo."

Ryoga solo alcanza a emitir un inteligente, "¿Huh?"

(oO/oO/o)

"No te voy a decir nada, keiki", el director Kuno sonríe mostrando su prominente dentadura, que parece más blanca en contraste con su piel bronceada, "en unas horas, todo habrá acabado y yo seré el nuevo dirigente del Japón. Un verdadero Shogun soportará lo que sea."

Ranma empieza a pasearse delante del excéntrico aristócrata, pensando.

Ryoga mira al joven de la trenza con escepticismo; desacostumbrado a la actual postura: la cabeza inclinada, los labios apretados, las manos en las bolsas del pantalón.

"Muy bien, viejo," Ranma de repente se da la vuelta, sacándose las manos de los bolsillos y asesta un rápido golpe con su mano derecha en el plexo solar del hombre con la palmera en la cabeza. El director Kuno vacía sus pulmones explosivamente, con gesto de dolor, e instintivamente abre la boca para recuperar el aliento. Ranma entonces le arroja a la cara el contenido de su mano izquierda: un polvillo blancuzco con un delicioso aroma a rosas.

(oO/oO/o)

Veinte minutos más tarde, Ryoga no puede dar crédito a sus propios oídos, después de escuchar la confesión del patriarca Kuno. "¿Un ataque aéreo?"

Ranma menea la cabeza. Los Kuno siempre la habían parecido _**excéntricos**_, pero descubrir que Kodachi y Tatewaki eran los más equilibrados de la familia...

"Y muy bien pensado", reconoció el joven Saotome; "las Fuerzas de Auto-Defensa Aérea se concentran en las amenazas venidas del exterior, muy raramente ves un avión de combate sobre la zona metropolitana. Cuando se dé la alarma, tardarán demasiado en responder, mientras que estos aviones ya habrán terminado su misión, después ya no les importará nada. Y créeme, Ryoga, esta gente morirá por cumplir su objetivo."

Ryoga parpadeó, desacostumbrado a la seriedad de su, a veces, compañero de aventuras. "¿Kamikaze?"

Ranma asintió y se volvió a mirar la aeronave sobre la plataforma. "Ryoga, uno de esos chiflados debe tener un teléfono celular, vamos a avisar a la policía, alguien debe detenerlos."

El muchacho perdido asintió y se puso a revisar a los prisioneros.

(oO/oO/o)

Los quince pilotos se habían reunido y se habían arrodillado delante de los cazas británicos, para caer en un profundo estado de meditación.

El resto del personal, en muestra de respeto, se había concentrado en tareas menores, para no molestar la meditación de sus compañeros.

Eran las tres de la madrugada.

(oO/oO/o)

Ranma tuvo que insistir durante un largo rato con la operadora de la policía, pero, al fin, se pudo comunicar con el abuelo Isao... eh... el capitán Tsukada, para comunicarle lo que había encontrado.

"¿Un mensaje...?" Ranma escucha por el teléfono. "Ok." El joven escucha al capitán Tsukada. "¿El señor Tendo...? Bien por las chicas, aunque voy a tener una plática seria con el viejo." Y, antes de cortar la comunicación, indicó el sitio donde se encontraban, y lo que había podido hacer confesar al director Kuno.

"¿Asesinó a Sasuke?", el joven de la trenza miró con extrañeza a su prisionero; "¿por qué?"

El patriarca Kuno lanzó un bufido de desprecio. "El clan del idiota tiene un contrato con el Trono del Crisantemo (6). Mi clan es servido por ellos por una antigua deuda, pero esos ninjas sin honor consideraron que se debían más a ese emperador que a su Shogun."

Ranma meneó la cabeza, y se volvió a examinar el mapa de Tokio con los planes de ataque que había trazado, siguiendo la descripción del mayor de los Kuno.

No se vía nada bien.

Según las descripciones, los veloces aviones interceptores de la JASDF no tenían manera de maniobrar entre los rascacielos de la ciudad sin sufrir un accidente. Un grupo de helicópteros podría hacer algo, pero entonces entraba en acción la velocidad se los Harrier, que si bien no eran supersónicos, si podían aventajar a los aparatos de hélice. Quedaba el hecho que esos fanáticos seguramente no tendrían ningún inconveniente en disparar sus armas sin interesarles si lastimaban a inocentes en las calles y edificios.

¿Qué hacer?

Y tuvo la más loca idea de todas las locas ideas que se le habían ocurrido en su corta e intensa vida.

Pero no veía otra manera de detener a esos locos.

"Hey, Ryoga, ¿sabes algo del 'aura fantasma'?"

Y, otra vez, la inteligente respuesta. "¿Huh?"

"No importa, chico perdido, ¿sabes dibujar?"

"¡No me llames...!", Ryoga se detuvo a examinar las palabras del joven de la trenza. En realidad no lo había insultado... _¿Dibujar?_ "¿Huh?"

Pero el joven de ropas chinas estaba ocupado de nuevo con el mapa.

Era el momento de probar el adagio común en Nerima.

_**Saotome Ranma no pierde.**_

(oO/oO/o)

—————————

(1)

Oscuridad en la ciudad, la noche está electrizada  
Vapor en el tren subterráneo, la tierra está encendida  
(Do dododo dododo dododo dododo doo doo)  
Mujer, [si] me quieres, dame una señal  
Y siente mi respiración incluso más cerca por detrás  
(Do dododo dododo dododo dododo doo doo).

En contacto con el suelo  
Estoy en la caza, estoy tras de ti  
Huele a que lo encontré, estoy perdido en una multitud  
Y estoy hambriento como el lobo  
De pié sobre la línea en la discordancia y la rima  
Estoy en la caza, estoy tras de ti  
La boca está viva con jugos como vino  
Y estoy hambriento como el lobo

Acechando en el bosque, muy cerca para esconderse  
Estaré sobre ti por donde brilla la luna  
(Do dododo dododo dododo dododo doo doo)  
Sangre desde los alto golpeteando sobre tu piel, está tan apretado  
Sientes mi calor, estoy a un instante detrás de ti  
(Do dododo dododo dododo dododo doo doo)

En contacto con el suelo  
Estoy en la caza, estoy tras de ti  
El olor y un sonido, me pierdo y me encuentro  
Y estoy hambriento como el lobo  
Caminando sobre una línea, es discordancia y rima  
Aúllo y gimo, estoy tras de ti  
La boca está viva, desbordándose por dentro  
Y estoy hambriento como el lobo

_Hambriento como el lobo._

Quemando el suelo, me separo de la multitud  
Estoy en la caza, estoy tras de ti  
Huelo y lo encuentro, me pierdo y me encuentro  
Y estoy hambriento como el lobo  
Caminando sobre una línea, es discordancia y rima  
Estoy en la caza, estoy tras de ti  
La boca está viva con jugos como vino  
Y estoy hambriento como el lobo

Quemando el suelo, me separo de la multitud  
Estoy en la caza, estoy tras de ti  
Un aroma y un sonido, me pierdo y me encuentro  
Y estoy hambriento como el lobo  
Caminando sobre una línea, es discordancia y rima  
Aúllo y gimo, estoy tras de ti  
La boca está viva...

**Hungry Like The Wolf**** (****Hambriento como el lobo)  
- Duran Duran.**

—————————

(2) En 1867, cuando Tokugawa Yoshinobu abdicó su autoridad ante el Emperador Meiji.

(3) Nombre que se le da a la administración de un Shogun, lo que en español se ha llamado 'shogunato'. Se trata de un sistema de gobierno dictatorial, feudal y militar, ejercido por el Shogun,

(4) JSDF por sus siglas en inglés (Japan Self-Defence Forces). Está integrada por la Fuerza de Auto-Defensa Terrestre (JGSDF Japan Ground Self-Defence Force) la Fuerza de Auto-Defensa Aérea (JASDF Japan Air Self-Defence Force) ya la Fuerza de Auto-Defensa Marítima (JMSDF Japan Maritime Self-Defence Force)

(5) Lámpara con un led especial que emite una luz en una longitud de de onda extrema, y hace visibles materiales que solo reaccionan ante la luz ultravioleta, normalmente invisible al ojo humano.

(6) Se le llama así a la casa imperial del Japón.


	6. Ellos hicieron, ¿qué?

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión.

Chino

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

Gente pensando

*EFECTOS DE SONIDO*

—————————

(1)

It's funny that way, you can get used  
To the tears and the pain  
What a child will believe  
You never loved me

(Chorus:)  
You can't hurt me now  
I got away from you, I never thought I would  
You can't make me cry, you once had the power  
I never felt so good about myself

Seems like yesterday  
I lay down next to your boots and I prayed  
For your anger to end  
Oh Father I have sinned

(chorus)

Oh Father, if you never wanted to live that way  
if you never wanted to hurt me  
Why am I running away?  
(repeat)

Maybe someday  
When I look back I'll be able to say  
You didn't mean to be cruel  
Somebody hurt you too

(chorus)

**Oh Father****  
- Madonna**

—————————

**Un Artista Marcial Suelto en Tokio**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

—————————

**6.- Ellos hicieron..., ¿qué?**

—————————

Tendo Soun y Saotome Genma regresaron a la propiedad Tendo cerca de la una y media de la madrugada, rodeando y comprobando que nadie estuviera vigilando.

_La senda de un artista marcial está cargada de peligros._

Después de media hora de verificar, ambos hombres se dirigieron confiadamente a la casa.

Podían percibir el chi de tres mujeres jóvenes: dos en la sala de estar, cerca del aparato de televisión, y uno en la cocina.

Tendo Soun sonrió. _Todo está como debe estar._

"Saotome-kun, ¿Por qué no vas a la estancia y yo le pediré a Kasumi que prepare algo de cenar?"

Ante la promesa de comida, el obeso artista marcial asintió y se dirigió al interior de la casa.

Sonriendo, Soun entró a la cocina.

Una figura femenina en un vestido conservador y delantal (2), estaba de pie junto a la estufa, vigilando una olla.

_Si, todo está como debe ser._

"Kasumi-chan, Saotome-kun y yo estamos cansados y hambrientos, ¿podrías servirnos algo?"

La figura femenina asintió, y luego pareció titubear, emitiendo un agotado suspiro.

"¡Kasumi-chan!" Tendo Soun, el gesto desesperado y los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de lágrimas aún sin derramar, se lanzó hacia su hija mayor, su mente ya llena de veinte razones por las que su niña podría sentirse mal.

Pero fue la razón número 21, el motivo que Soun nunca hubiera pensado.

Cuando el patriarca Tendo estaba a medio metro de alcanzar a su hija, ella se dio vuelta, y él se dio cuenta de que no era Kasumi.

Soun parpadeó desconcertado. "¿Quién...?"

Entonces la desconocida se movió, llevaba un TASER (3) en su mano derecha.

A lo lejos, le pareció percibir la voz de Saotome-kun dando un grito.

Era una trampa.

(oO/oO/o)

Un joven técnico terminó de escribir los nombres en el buscador del archivo de la interpol, con un extraño gesto en su joven rostro.

El capitán Tsukada se asomó por encima del hombro del muchacho y miró el monitor. "Imprima una copia de cada uno de los expedientes."

El técnico asintió y, un momento más tarde, todos pudieron ver los rostros e historial, en inglés y japonés, de los nombres que Ranma había obtenido de los documentos que había sacado de la habitación de Tendo Soun.

—Tratantes de mujeres del sureste asiático—, Columbo meneó la cabeza.

Las hermanas Tendo estaban aparentemente en shock. Shampoo y su abuela las miraron con simpatía. Jessica recordaba haber tenido ese mismo aspecto después de haber sido lanzada por una escalera, poco tiempo después de haber empezado su carrera como novelista.

"¿Cómo supo Ranma-kun de las actividades de esas personas?", preguntó Nabiki; casi parecía como si se lo estuviera preguntando a sí misma. La traducción de Kasumi tenía también una rigidez propia de alguien que acaba de ver como se derrumba su realidad. "Solo son nombres, y, no ofensa, pero fuera de su afición a las novelas de Fletcher-sensei, Ranma-kun no es el cuchillo más afilado de la platería..."

Jessica meneó la cabeza. —Creo que deberían dejar de subestimar la inteligencia de ese muchacho.— Y se volvió a mirar al joven técnico en informática.

Pero fue Columbo el que habló. —Usted ya conocía esos nombres, ¿verdad, joven...?— Vio al técnico vacilar ante la traducción de Kasumi.

"Hai." _Si_. Se inclinó tímidamente. "Enoki Arata desu". _Mi nombre es Enoki Arata_.

—¿Dónde conoció a Saotome Ranma, Enoki-san?— Jessica se inclinó por encima de monitor.

—Yo... Tomo cursos de informática en la universidad, y paso tiempo en la biblioteca central, ahí conocí a esta chica pelirroja con una inagotable sed de conocimiento—, sonrió, —los demás estudiantes la llaman 'ardilla de pelo rojo'—. Ante el cúmulo de cejas enarcadas, se ruborizó. —Es que todos dicen que ella siempre anda recolectando y almacenando, como hacen las ardillas en el bosque, las ardillas guardan semillas y bellotas, Ranma-san guarda y almacena conocimientos. Hoy... mejor dicho, ayer, a medio día llegó a la universidad, muy agitada y nerviosa, buscando la manera de saber cosas sobre esas personas. Todos la ayudamos. Se fue de la biblioteca muy disgustada.— El joven miró aprehensivamente al capitán Tsukada.

—No se preocupe, ayudó a una investigación.— dijo Isao.

Las hermanas Tendo se miraron entre sí. J. B. Fletcher tenía razón, habían subestimado a Ranma, pero lo que acababan de oír las complacía de una extraña manera. De reojo, miraron a Shampoo, pero se encontraron con que Cologne las miraba intensamente.

Un ayudante se acercó al Capitán y le susurró algo al oído. —Parece que ya los trajeron.—

(oO/oO/o)

Pocas cosas hay más irritantes que el sonido de un teléfono a mitad de la noche, justo cuando el sueño es más profundo.

La esbelta mano que salió de entre las cobijas tomó el auricular con tanta fuerza que el plástico emitió un crujido de protesta.

"Moshi-moshi", dijo la culta voz femenina. "Si, ella habla..."

"¿La Policía Metropolitana de Tokio?"

"¿Donde?"

"¿Qué hizo?"

Pocas cosas hay más irritantes que el sonido de un grito femenino de furia a mitad de la noche, justo cuando el sueño es más profundo.

"NANI? ¡VOY PARA ALLÁ!"

(oO/oO/o)

Tendo Soun abrió los ojos y miró desconcertado a su alrededor.

La habitación carecía de cristales en las ventanas, por lo que podía oírse el ruido del tráfico nocturno. Había una mesa metálica en el centro, rodeada de sillas igualmente de metal, y la pared opuesta a las ventanas estaba recubierta de espejos.

Soun estaba encadenado a una de las sillas, completamente inmovilizado; a su lado, recuperando la conciencia, igualmente inmovilizado, estaba Genma. Distraídamente, notó que las manos del Saotome mayor estaban atadas de modo que no podía moverlas, y sus palmas estaban pegadas a sus piernas.

"¿Tendo-kun?" La voz de Genma se oía ríspida.

"¿Si, Saotome-kun?"

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"No sé, Saotome-kun. ¿Puedes soltarte de esas cadenas?"

"No, ni siquiera puedo usar las Técnicas Prohibidas Saotome para cortar estas cadenas, si lo intento, me cortaré las piernas."

Entonces Soun miró la mesa, específicamente, los papeles que cubrían la mesa.

Delante de él, había un documento con una propuesta de venta, detallando precios y nombres...

_...Un momento..._

...Los nombres de los compradores se repetían en otros papeles, donde se detallaban las actividades ilícitas de esas personas...

_...¿Por qué me parece conocido este contrato?_

"¿Saotome-kun?" La voz de Soun tenía una nota de exagerada dulzura.

"¿Si, Tendo-kun?"

"¿Recuerdas ese contrato que acordamos para formar un grupo musical con mis hijas y Ranma-chan?"

Genma asintió, todavía atontado por haber sido noqueado por dos descargas de TASER.

Una enorme y escalofriante Cabeza Demoniaca se elevó por la habitación, dirigiendo su furia hacia el atontado Genma. "¿POR QUÉ AHORA TIENE LA FORMA DE UNA CONTRATO POR LA VENTA DE MIS HIJAS Y RANMA-CHAN A LOS TRATANTES DE MUJERES DEL SURESTE DE ASIA?!"

_**Eso**_ terminó de despejar al obeso artista marcial. "¿Qué?"

Bueno, casi.

La Cabeza Demoniaca se desvaneció y solo quedó Tendo Soun, llorando lágrimas a presión. "¿QUÉ PASARÁ SI MIS HIJAS SE ENTERAN?", berreó; "¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE SAOTOME-KUN?"

"Oh, vamos, Tendo-kun, no pasa nada. Esos tipos son unos tontos, ya he vendido la ridícula forma femenina del muchacho varias veces y no ha pasado nada, y dan más por un grupo que por una sola despreciable mujer..."

Otra Cabeza Demoniaca. "¿ESTÁS MALDITAMENTE TREPANADO DEL CEREBRO?!", aulló, "¡ESA GENTE ES UNA MAFIA, Y CARECEN DE HONOR, NO DUDARÁN EN USAR ARMAS DE FUEGO CONTRA NOSOTROS PARA LLEVARSE A MIS HIJAS, Y NI TU NI YO ESTAMOS ENTRENADOS PARA ESQUIVAR BALAS!"

Tratando de controlar sus esfínteres, Genma sonrió, muy, pero muy forzadamente. "Bueno, para eso está el muchacho... Después de todo, ya despachó a un semidiós (4), ¿que son unos miserables tratantes de mujeres contra eso?"

Cabeza Demoniaca al cuadrado. "¿ENTONCES RANMA-KUN SE VA DIVIDIR EN TRES PARA NO DEJAR SOLAS A MIS HIJAS? ¿O APRENDIÓ EL DON DE LA UBICUIDAD?"

Genma soltó una risita nerviosa; su rostro llevaba escrito por todos lados 'en eso no había pensado'.

Entonces se abrió la puerta.

(oO/oO/o)

Parecía que no la habían sorprendido dormida. Su aspecto era inmaculado, su pelo rojizo bien peinado, su kimono perfecto, su rostro elegante y natural, su porte aristocrático.

Aunque la furia de sus ojos azules y la manera en que sujetaba un paquete alargado envuelto en una tela de seda hacía que todos los que se cruzaban con ella en los pasillos del edificio de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio le dieran mucho, mucho espacio.

El objeto alargado había disparado la alarma de detector de metales en la entrada, pero el guardia de la puerta le sonrió, reconociéndola, le pidió que mostrara su identificación y la dejó pasar.

(oO/oO/o)

Las hermanas Tendo desfilaron en silencio, seguidas del abuelo Isao, y otro hombre de traje azul oscuro con placa de policía sujeta a la cintura, a la manera de los policías investigadores. Todos se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa, de espaldas al espejo, de frente a los dos hombres inmovilizados.

Genma se echó a sudar; la presencia del Capitán Tsukada y la decoración del lugar solo podía significar una cosa: estaba en el cuartel general de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Empezó a buscar desesperadamente la manera de escapar, o cuando menos de culpar al muchacho.

A Tendo Soun se le quebró el corazón a ver los rostros de sus hijas. El rostro de Kasumi estaba lleno de decepción y tristeza; Akane fluctuaba entre decepción y furia. El rostro de Nabiki estaba vacío, lo que significaba que estaba enfurecida.

"Sus voces registran muy bien en la grabadora," dijo la Tendo mediana en tono casual.

Ahora Genma empezó a sudar frio.

"¿Me podrías decir cuántas veces ha pasado esto, papá?", mismo tono casual, rostro sin gesto alguno. "¿Cuántas veces el pasado de tu amigo y compañero nos ha alcanzado? ¿Qué pasará cuando nos vuelva a encontrar?"

A su manera, sus tres hijas podían ser temibles.

Kasumi podía hacerte sentir como un gusano simplemente con un gesto.

Akane podía convertirte en un gusano a patadas.

Nabiki podía dejarte financieramente como un gusano por el resto de tu vida.

"Por lo que acabamos de oír, mis hermanas y yo, además de Ranma-chan, somos blanco de la mafia del sureste de Asia, que nos buscará para recoger los artículos que amablemente el señor Saotome les vendió, es decir, nosotras." Nabiki se examinó las uñas. "En este momento, Ranma-kun busca la manera de resolver un crimen, y por lo mismo, no está cuidándonos. Podría uno de ustedes, genios, decirme, ¿qué pasaría si por esa puerta entra un escuadrón de mafiosos enviado a buscarnos, todos armados hasta los dientes? Ranma-kun ya demostró que puede esquivar las balas, pero no está aquí, así que, ¿dependemos de ustedes?"

El sarcasmo era tan espeso como la brea.

"Hijas, yo...", tartamudeó Soun; "le debo muchas cosas a Saotome-kun, además de la promesa de unir las escuelas... nuestro honor familiar..."

Entonces fue el turno de Akane. De sus grandes y vivaces ojos se deslizaron dos lágrimas, y solo dos. Su rostro estaba marcado por un gesto de absoluta furia, contenida y controlada. "Vamos a hablar de eso, de las escuelas", y su rostro se transformó, adquiriendo un gesto que demostraba que, sin lugar a dudas, era hermana de Nabiki. "'Unir las escuelas', ¿verdad? No he podido entender como vana a 'unir las escuelas', si, en términos de artes marciales, la aportación Tendo es casi nula. Unir, papá, significa fusionar dos entidades para formar una sola, compuesta por las dos partes originales. ¿Qué podría aportar la escuela Tendo si tú renunciaste a entrenar a tu heredera, o sea a mí, desde hace varios años? ¿Kempo (5)? ¿Karate-do?, ¿Aikido? ¡Es todo lo que me enseñaste!, y Ranma-kun conoce esas técnicas mejor que yo... ¡Kami-sama!, ¡él me enseñó Muay-thai (6)!, ¡y es un maestro tan bueno, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta que hoy me puse a pensar! ¿Quieres decirme cómo podría 'unir las escuelas' si la mitad de ese pacto no puede aportar nada?"

Nuevamente los ojos de Soun se llenaron de lágrimas, esta vez de vergüenza.

"¡Tendo-kun!", exclamó estentóreamente Genma, "¿vas a permitir que unas mujeres te hablen de esa manera? ¡Tú eres el líder del clan Tendo, impón tu voluntad!"

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

(oO/oO/o)

Los ojos de Genma se abrieron tanto que por un momento pareció que iban a salir disparados de sus órbitas como el corcho de una botella.

El capitán Tsukada se volvió a mirar a la persona que había invadido el cuarto de interrogatorios, con la intención de reprenderla.

Entonces el oficial con ropas de civil exclamó con sorpresa: "¿Himura-sensei (7)?"

(oO/oO/o)

"Creo que hemos sostenido esta conversación antes, ¿verdad esposo?", fueron las primeras palabras de la recién llegada.

El investigador miró sorprendido a la mujer. "¿Esposo?, ¿este pedazo de basura es su esposo, Himura-sensei?", todos pudieron jurar que una bombilla eléctrica se encendía sobre la cabeza del policía de civil, "entonces por eso Ranma-kun es tan bueno. ¡Es su herencia materna!"

"Comandante Iwasaki," dijo Isao, "¿Cómo es que conoce a la señora Saotome?"

El llamado Comandante Iwasaki sonrió. "Ah, porque Himura-sensei, es decir Saotome-san, es la instructora de kendo y kenjutsu de los oficiales policiacos."

Las chicas Tendo miraron con sorpresa a la matriarca Saotome.

Nodoka se encogió de hombros. "Tenía que encontrar la manera de ganar dinero para mantenerme, así que aproveché mis conocimientos de la espada de mi clan. Y, por favor, comandante", Nodoka sonrió, "no es kendo ni kenjutsu, es Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu (8)."

Iwasaki sonrió a su vez. "Si lleva espada, es kendo."

Los ojos de Genma se abrieron todavía más, viendo a su esposa compartiendo una broma con un comandante de la policía metropolitana.

"Entonces", dijo Nabiki, "la torpeza en manejar la espada, ¿era fingida?"

"Oh, no, Nabiki-chan", Nodoka sonrió, y, nuevamente, todos pudieron ver de dónde había heredado Ranma su sonrisa devastadora. "Lo que pasa es que la katana es difícil para mí, me especializo en esto..." Y desenvolvió la tela de seda, mostrando, en vez de la espada de honor Saotome, una espada con una vaina y una empuñadura más sencillas, pero elegantes en su simplicidad. Nodoka desenvainó mostrando una espada que, al primer vistazo, parecía una katana, hasta que se notaba que el borde afilado estaba al revés.

"¿Un sakabatou?", dijo Soun.

Nodoka se volvió a encoger de hombros. "Mi clan no creé en la muerte innecesaria." Y le dirigió una mirada helada a su esposo. "Pero no duda cuando es necesario."

En ese momento, Genma perdió control de sus esfínteres.

(oO/oO/o)

Limpiar a Genma no conllevó más que acomodarlo junto a la ventana, inmovilizado en la silla y someterlo a un baño a presión moderada con la manguera de incendios.

Las cadenas que lo ataban y las ligaduras que inmovilizaban sus manos contra sus piernas, en forma de panda, podían ser muy, muy incómodas.

"Vamos a dejar una cosa Bien en claro", nuevamente, Nabiki estaba en modo negociador, y tenía inmovilizado a su padre con la mirada, del mismo modo que una cobra inmoviliza a un ratón antes de hincarle los colmillos. "Al dejarte engañar por este estafador," Nabiki señaló con un pulgar hacia Genma, "solapando sus delitos y protegiéndolo cuando deberías haberlo entregado a la policía, has probado tu ineptitud como padre. La solicitud para que mis hermanas y yo nos convirtamos en menores emancipados (9) ahora cuenta con todo el departamento de policía como testigos. Del mismo modo, podemos removerte como líder del clan, nombrando a Kasumi en tu lugar. Creo...", la sonrisa de Nabiki no llegó a sus ojos, "...que las cosas van a cambiar en el dojo..."

Soun tragó saliva.

Las cosas no estaban como deberían ser.

"Papá", sonó la voz de Kasumi, llena de tristeza; "¿alguna vez fuimos algo más que una conveniencia para ti?"

"¿Kasumi?"

"Cuando mamá murió, ¿te interesó lo que nos estaba pasando?", presionó la Tendo mayor. "Akane lloraba a todas horas, pidiendo que mamá volviera. Nabiki lloraba encerrada en su habitación, donde nadie podía verla. Yo no tenía tiempo de llorar. ¿Sabías lo que nos ocurría?"

"Yo amaba mucho a tu madre." Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla derecha de Soun.

"¡¿Y CREES QUE NOSOTRAS NO?!", atronó Akane.

Soun abrió muy grandes sus ojos, sin comprender.

"Mis hermanas están muy afectadas", dijo Nabiki casualmente, "creo que lo que preguntan es, ¿por qué nunca has pensado en nosotras?"

"Ustedes son mis bebés, mis preciosas niñas, yo..."

"Mientes."

Soun echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si la mediana de sus hijas lo hubiera abofeteado.

"¿Y sabes cómo es que sé que mientes?", Nabiki ni siquiera esperó a que su padre intentara responder, "tuve el primer indicio cuando Ranma-kun y la babosa gorda con forma de panda llegaron. Para nosotras, eras nuestro padre, el que nos protegía. No dabas clases, pero tu trabajo en el consejo del distrito es bueno. Para todo lo extra, como los impuestos, los imprevistos y el ahorro para la universidad de nosotras tres, me dedicaba a mis 'asignaciones especiales'; un préstamo de emergencia, con intereses, por aquí, unas apuestas por allá, fotografías para los que quisieran comprarlas... Esas cosas. Y ese día, como si te perteneciéramos igual que unos perritos, 'mi hija tal, mis hija tal y mi hija tal, escoge la que quieras y esa se convertirá en tu esposa'. De repente, todo era 'por el bien de la unión de las escuelas', sin más ni más, nos dimos cuenta que para ti, nuestro valor consistía en que una de nosotras podría ser la escogida por tu autentico heredero. Ranma-kun pudo escoger a cualquiera; de hecho, él nunca escogió, sino que Kasumi y yo tuvimos que empujar a Akane al frente, sobre todo para evitar que hubiera una boda justo en ese entonces."

"¿Qué dices? ¿Nominaron a Akane para que un hubiera boda?" Soun abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

"Papá", Kasumi retomó la palabra, "al hacerme cargo de la casa, tuve que crecer más allá de mis años. Cuando Akane empezó a ir a la escuela, su encanto natural le atrajo la amistad de niños y niñas. Vi como te empezaste a preocupar que hubiera niños varones en el círculo de amistades de nosotras tres, sobre todo de Akane, que siempre ha sido muy popular. Al principio no comprendí cuando empezaste a insistir en que ni Nabiki, ni Akane, ni yo deberíamos tener amiguitos, y que esos niños no eran dignos de confianza, porque de seguro eran unos... pervertidos. (10)"

Akane se llevó la mano a la boca, ahogando un gemido.

"Yo quería proteger..."

"Tu inversión, papá," atajó Nabiki, "pensaste en proteger tu inversión. Kasumi era lo suficientemente madura para no hacerte caso, y yo, con tus arranques emocionales, nunca te tomé en serio; pero eras el ídolo de Akane, y te escuchaba ávidamente. Si conocíamos a algún muchacho, podríamos rehusarnos al compromiso que ya nos tenías guardado desde antes de nacer. Cuando me di cuenta del daño psicológico que le habías hecho a Akane, no podía hacer nada, excepto rogar que después se pudiera reparar ese trauma que le estabas causando. ¿Y entonces, que crees que noté cuando llegó Ranma-kun? Que el panda le había hecho el mismo daño que tú trataste de hacernos a nosotras."

"Pero, mis niñas, yo..."

"Con todas esas ideas acerca de muchachos pervertidos, y con la ignorancia inducida en Ranma-kun", el rostro de Nabiki adquirió un gesto feroz, "¿de veras esperaban un heredero? ¿O esperaban que nos hiciéramos cargo de ustedes como si fuéramos sus esclavos hasta que murieran de viejos?"

Las tres hermanas ni siquiera quisieron esperar a que su padre intentara defenderse, se levantaron y salieron de la habitación.

No, las cosas no estaban como deberían estar.

De repente, Tendo Soun se sintió muy, muy solo.

(oO/oO/o)

"En cuanto a ti, esposo", Nodoka le dirigió al hombre-panda una mirada de desinterés, "yo sabía que ibas a cometer un error algún día, y me prometí estar preparada. Los abogados de mi clan están allá afuera recolectando el testimonio policiaco. A medio día Ranma ya no estará en el clan Saotome, sino en el clan Himura."

El panda abrió mucho los ojos.

"Si deseas tanto 'unir las escuelas', te recomiendo pedirle a la matriarca Cologne agua del manantial de la muchacha ahogada para que lo uses en Tendo Soun... Y si te preocupa el asunto de la fidelidad conyugal, no hay problema, porque con estas pruebas de comportamiento criminal, estaremos divorciados al final de la semana."

Todos pudieron ver en los ojos de panda de Genma que no comprendía por qué lo culpaban a él, si, obviamente, era culpa de alguien más.

(oO/oO/o)

—————————

(1)

Es gracioso [que] de esa manera, puedes acostumbrarte  
A las lágrimas y el dolor  
¿Qué creería un niño?  
Tú nunca me amaste.

(Coro:)  
No puedes herirme ahora  
Me escapé de ti, nunca pensé que podría  
No puedes hacerme llorar, alguna vez tuviste el poder  
Nunca me sentí tan bien conmigo mismo

Parece que fue ayer  
Yo en el piso junto a tus botas y rogando  
que tu furia terminara  
Oh Padre, he pecado

(Coro)

Oh, Padre, si tu nunca quisiste vivir de esa manera,  
Si nunca quisiste herirme  
¿Por qué estoy huyendo?  
(repetir)

Tal vez algún dia  
Cuando recuerde, seré capaz de decir  
[Que] no fue tu intención ser cruel  
Alguien te lastimó también.

(Coro)

**Oh Father**** (Oh, Padre)  
- Madonna**

—————————

(2) Delantal o mandil.

(3) Acrónimo de "Thomas A. Swift's Electric Rifle (Rifle Electrico de Thomas A. Swift)" llamado así por el inventor del dispositivo, en honor a un personaje de relatos de aventuras.

(4) ¿Recuerdan a Saffron?

(5) Versión japonesa del kung-fu chino.

(6) Arte marcial, conocido también como boxeo tailandés.

(7) Puede parecer muy cliché, hacer de Ranma un descendiente, por línea materna, del mítico Himura Kenshin, conocido como Hitokiri Battosai (El asesino de hombres que purifica con la técnica de desenvainar y cortar). Si analizan a Ranma-chan, verán que se parece mucho a Kenshin, sobre todo por el pelo rojo. Otro punto de parecido es la insistencia en triunfar a toda costa en sus combates. No, no se va a convertir esto en un crossover, solamente es un inocente cameo.

(8) Significa 'el flujo de la honorable espada voladora del cielo'.

(9) Figura legal que permite otorgar a un menor de edad estatus de adulto. Por lo general se aplica a los adolescentes que ya trabajan (por lo general en el ambiente artístico) y que desean ser responsables de sí mismos, quitándole el control a padres avariciosos.

(10) En todo el planeta, las primeras impresiones que reciben los niños y niñas, son, invariablemente, de los padres. Un niño irrespetuoso y gritón vive con padres que hablan alzando la voz para imponerse y que no se respetan entre si. Una niña desaliñada y violenta vive con padres sucios y en un ambiente de violencia. Una niña, adolescente después, que tiene una opinión de que los niños, adolescentes después, son unos pervertidos, ¿de dónde creen que haya sacado esa idea?


	7. Ocurre, ¿cómo?

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión.

Chino

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

*EFECTOS DE SONIDO*

—————————

(1)

I'm gonna wake up, yes and no  
I'm gonna kiss, some part of  
I'm gonna keep, this secret  
I'm gonna close, my body now.

I guess I'll die another day.  
I guess I'll die another day.  
I guess I'll die another day.  
I guess I'll die another day.  
I guess I'll die another day, (another day).  
I guess I'll die another day, (another day).  
I guess I'll die another day, (another day).  
I guess I'll die another day.

Sigmund Freud  
Analyze this  
Analyze this  
Analyze this, this, this...

I'm gonna break, the cycle  
I'm gonna shake up, the system  
I'm gonna destroy, my ego  
I'm gonna close, my body now.

Uh. Uh.  
I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go.

For every sin, I'll have to pay  
A time to work, a time to play  
I think I'll find another way  
It's not my time to go.

I'm gonna avoid, the cliché  
I'm gonna suspend, my senses  
I'm gonna delay, my pleasure  
I'm gonna close, my body now.

I guess I'll die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess I'll die another day.

I think I'll find, another way  
There's so much more, to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go.

Uh. Uh.  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
Another day  
Another day  
Another day  
Another day  
Another day  
Another day  
Another day

**Die Another Day  
- Madonna**

—————————

**Un Artista Marcial Suelto en Tokio**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

—————————

**7.- Ocurre..., ¿cómo?**

—————————

Ranma observó satisfecho el trabajo artístico de Ryoga.

"Bien hecho, amigo, solamente hay una cosa que quisiera agregar, como una especie de homenaje."

Cuando Ryoga vio los caracteres en romangi, no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo con el joven Saotome.

(oO/oO/o)

"¿Qué puede hacer un keiki (2) ignorante como tu contra mis samurái? Todos son hombres que han dedicado su honor a su Shogun. Ni tú, con tus habilidades de artes marciales podrías con todos ellos en sus katanas voladoras", soltó una risita burlona. "Con trabajos sabes abordar un tren... ¿Cómo te comparas con esos finos pilotos?"

Ranma lo miró, dedicándole esa sonrisita que tenía el efecto de hacer que un oponente se enfureciera hasta treparse a las paredes. "Cuanto sabe, oh, gran docente", vio con satisfacción como enrojecía de furia.

Eran las cinco de la mañana.

(oO/oO/o)

"Katana líder a escuadrón, reporten estatus", chasqueó la voz por la frecuencia de combate. Pacientemente, el líder del escuadrón escuchó a los otros catorce pilotos recitar con precisión cuantas armas operacionales tenían, la cantidad de combustible y su compromiso con el Shogun.

Sin más por decir, los quince aviones se elevaron con el primer rayo del sol.

Eran las cinco treinta de la mañana.

(oO/oO/o)

Nodoka, las hermanas Tendo, Shampoo, Cologne, J. B. Fletcher y el teniente Columbo se movieron por varios corredores del piso 20 del edificio de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, siguiendo al capitán Tsukada.

La entrada de la habitación era engañosamente anónima: una puerta más entre otras puertas en un corredor igual a otros en el mismo piso.

Entrar fue como pasar a otra dimensión.

Paredes cubiertas de monitores y varias filas de consolas atendidas por sus respectivos técnicos.

El capitán Tsukada se dirigió hacia un grupo de personas, en su mayoría occidentales, luciendo uniformes navales ingleses y norteamericanos.

"¿Qué lugar es este, bisabuela?", quiso saber Shampoo.

"He oído de sitios como este en varios países. Se les llama Centro de Control de Crisis. China tiene varias versiones, desde la vigilancia de desastres naturales hasta una guerra. No creí que Japón tuviera algo parecido, aunque no debería extrañarme, dada la afiliación de este país con los americanos."

Y todo con la traducción simultánea de Kasumi para la comodidad de los invitados americanos.

"¡Tenemos una transmisión!", exclamó un técnico, y activó varios controles en su consola.

"Aviones del shogunato, aviones del shogunato, respondan por favor," dijo desde los altavoces una voz en un reconocible soprano, "mi nombre es Saotome Ranma, y les solicito por favor, cesen y desistan, o tendrán que sufrir las consecuencias."

Las hermanas Tendo, Nodoka, Shampoo, Cologne y Jessica se miraron entre si. Ciertamente era la voz de Ranma, en su forma femenina.

"¿Desde dónde transmite?", preguntó el capitán Tsukada.

Antes de que el técnico pudiese contestar, una enorme pantalla al fondo de la habitación se iluminó, mostrando una imagen por satélite de Tokio y su zona conurbada. Quince aviones se movían sobre el terreno. Se superpuso una imagen de radar, con las lecturas de los transmisores de posición de los aviones, las marcas de velocidad y altura, e indicadores de altura del terreno.

"Se mueve, capitán", dijo el técnico; "la computadora trianguló su señal, y se mueve a gran velocidad detrás de la formación de los Harrier robados... Pero no detecta ningún aparato volador."

Todos parpadearon.

Efectivamente, en la pantalla solo se veían los quince aviones atacantes.

"¿Creen que Ranma-kun esté corriendo detrás de los aviones?", dijo Kasumi.

"Puede ser, su forma femenina es más rápida", admitió Akane, "puede ser que intente derribarlos con una serie de Moko Takabisha."

"Sé que a veces Ranma-kun hace cosas que parecen más allá de lo posible para un humano", razonó Nabiki, "¡pero vean la velocidad a la que se mueven esos aviones: casi 400 kilómetros por hora!"

Akane se encogió de hombros.

Kasumi sonrió. "Ranma-kun tiene un dicho: Saotome Ranma no pierde"

"Aviones del shogunato", insistió la voz de Ranma-chan en los altavoces, "cesen y desistan. Su Shogun es mi prisionero, y ya avisé a la policía de su paradero, en este momento deben estarlo arrestando. Sus blancos ya deben haber sido evacuados, no es necesario que hagan esto. Estamos a treinta segundos del punto de no retorno. Cesen y desistan."

Silencio.

"Muy bien", y había una decisión tan afilada como una navaja en su voz. "Saotome fuera."

Ruido de estática.

"Apagó el transmisor", reportó el técnico, innecesariamente.

(oO/oO/o)

Cuando Ranma-chan había trasmitido por una frecuencia abierta hacia los quince aviones robados y los había llamado 'aviones de shogunato', un técnico pensó que era un nombre apropiado y modificó la imagen en la pantalla principal para que los mensajes identificadores junto a las marcas de posición de los Harrier indicaran #Shogun 001#, hasta #Shogun 015#.

Por las posiciones de los aviones en la pantalla, se notaba que se había dividido en ocho grupos de vuelo, por lo que la computadora bautizó los grupos con el alfabeto fonético aeronáutico de la OTAN (3), el vuelo Alfa formado por Shogun 001 y Shogun 002, hasta el solitario Shogun 015 que integraba el vuelo Hotel.

Y fue entonces que Shogun 015, el último en la formación, se detuvo abruptamente. La computadora titubeó un par de segundos antes de que dictaminara #DERRIBADO#

Todos en el Centro de Control de Crisis se fueron de cara al piso, o sobre sus respectivas consolas.

"¿Qué diablos...?", fue lo que alcanzó a decir el capitán Tsukada, mientras las marcas de posición de los aviones atacantes se iban deteniendo una tras otra, y la pantalla se llenaba de indicadores de #DERRIBADO#

Nabiki miró con curiosidad la pantalla. "¿Cómo está haciéndolo?"

(oO/oO/o)

Shogun 015 no perdió de vista su pantalla de radar, listo para reaccionar y neutralizar la amenaza de esa mujer llamada Saotome Ranma.

_¡Qué atrevimiento! Una simple mujer pretendiendo mandar a los hombres del Shogun. Una vez instaurado el nuevo orden, las cosas iban a cambiar para las mujeres. Así lo había dicho el Shogun._

Más tarde, él juraría por sus antepasados que escuchó las detonaciones, aunque a la velocidad a la que navegaba, todos opinaron que no era posible haber escuchado algo.

Lo que si era posible percibir eran los rastros de las cuatro balas trazadoras de 30 milímetros que impactaron su avión.

La primera bala penetró por la bóveda de la cabina, abriéndola como si fuese de papel, impactando sobre el panel de instrumentos, destruyéndolo y provocando un masivo corto circuito.

El piloto emitió un grito, más de sorpresa que de dolor, cuando las chispas saltaron desde los instrumentos hacia sus brazos.

Las otras tres balas barrieron el avión a lo largo, penetrando directamente al turbo ventilador Rolls-Royce Pegasus Mk 106, dañando el mecanismo. Los cuatro escapes soltaron sendos chorros de humo.

La computadora de a bordo empezó a encender luces rojas y a emitir chillidos de alerta.

Sin propulsión, Shogun 015 se desplomó como un pato desplumado. El piloto, sorprendido por los acontecimientos solo atinó a activar el mecanismo de escape.

Ya en el aire, colgando del paracaídas, reparó en que ningún instrumento había captado a su atacante, y él, ciertamente, no había podido ver a alguien.

(oO/oO/o)

El vuelo Golf, formado por Shogun 013 y Shogun 014 volaban juntos como vuelo coordinado, uno como líder y el otro como apoyo.

Shogun 013 eral el ala (4), y desde su posición, solo pudo a ver cómo cuatro balas trazadoras aparecían de la nada para alcanzar a su líder de vuelo, destrozando la cabina y, seguramente, los instrumentos de vuelo. Sin guía, el avión empezó a dar tumbos en el aire y a perder altura.

Shogun 013 no tuvo tiempo de lamentar la pérdida de Shogun 014, porque en ese momento _**algo**_ entro por la boca de la turbina, _**algo**_ que destrozó el turboventilador y dejó sin potencia su propia nave.

_¿Qué, en nombre de Amaterasu (5) fue eso?, _pensó el piloto antes de activar el sistema de escape.

Su pregunta sería repetida por otros miembros del escuadrón.

(oO/oO/o)

Al alcanzar los suburbios de Tokio, solo quedaba en el aire el vuelo Alfa. Shogun 001, o, como se hacía llamar, Katana líder, tenía los ojos muy, pero muy abiertos.

Sus instrumentos ya no captaban más aviones que su grupo, _**algo**_, que no se podía detectar, había derribado sistemáticamente a sus compañeros.

El líder tomó rápidamente una decisión.

"Katana 15, Katana líder", su voz retumbó por el radio, en la frecuencia de batalla.

"Katana líder, Katana 15", fue la respuesta.

"Katana 15, Katana líder. Implemente plan 'Liberación'."

"Katana líder, Katana 15. Plan 'Liberación', entendido."

Entonces, los restantes aviones del shogunato se separaron.

(oO/oO/o)

—¡Rayos!—, exclamó Columbo, —Ranma ahora deberá elegir qué salvar, el palacio imperial o el edificio del parlamento.—

Tsukada Isao le sonrió. —Creo que podemos ayudar un poco—, y le hizo una señal a uno de los técnicos que operaban las consolas

(oO/oO/o)

Katana líder se dirigió hacia el palacio imperial...

...Y tuvo que virar al casi chocar de frente con un helicóptero del noticiario de la tarde de la NHK (6)...

_¡En nombre de los dioses!, ¿qué...?_

(oO/oO/o)

Katana 15 enfiló directo al edificio del parlamento.

Calmadamente, el piloto activó varios interruptores en el tablero de combate, preparándose para activar los misiles Aire-Superficie AGM-84 Harpoon y las bombas GBU Paveway guiadas por láser.

Sonrió como un maniático.

Y entonces miró al frente.

(oO/oO/o)

"¿Qué rayos...?", exclamó un técnico.

El hombre solo estaba vocalizando lo que todos veían en la pantalla: un objeto había aparecido directamente enfrente del avión Shogun 002.

En los altavoces retumbó la voz de Ranma-chan. Todos pudieron escuchar la tensión, la ira, la tristeza. "¡Dije, cesen y desistan, imbécil!" gritó "¡Mira lo que me estás obligando a hacer!"

El objeto enfrente del Shogun 002 desapareció, sin darle tiempo a las computadoras de identificarlo como algo más que una marca en el radar.

"¡Misil en el aire!", gritó otro técnico, "¡Misil, misil, misil!"

"¿El edificio del parlamento?", preguntó el capitán Tsukada.

El técnico miró la pantalla, y, con sorpresa, negó con la cabeza.

(oO/oO/o)

El piloto de Katana 15 abrió muy grandes los ojos.

Distraídamente, identificó el proyectil que se le aproximaba como un misil Aire-Aire AIM-9 Sidewinder.

(oO/oO/o)

El avión Shogun 002 desapareció de la pantalla, y la computadora le colocó la etiqueta #DESTRUIDO#.

Una lágrima se deslizó por las mejillas de las hermanas Tendo.

—¿Ranma-kun destruyó al avión?—, preguntó Jessica.

Kasumi asintió, y más lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Jessica se volvió a ver a Nabiki, y enarcó una ceja al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de la joven. Había catalogado a la Tendo mediana como una joven siempre en control de si misma, con una barrera emocional para protegerse de ser lastimada. _Por eso agrede a Ranma, porque la hace perder el control._

—Ranma-kun tiene en gran valor la vida—, dijo Kasumi, —matar es anatema para él... o ella... y solo lo haría si no tiene otra opción...—

—Cuando salvó mi vida allá en China—, dijo Akane, llorando libremente; —tuvo que matar a una ser que amenazaba con destruirnos a todos, aunque ese ser, por sus poderes, renació... Así que técnicamente Ranma-kun no lo mató, sino que lo hizo recomenzar su ciclo vital... Pero eso no lo hizo más fácil para él, aunque tuvo tiempo de recuperarse durante el viaje de regreso a casa. Y ahora tuvo que hacerlo de nuevo, pero ese piloto no regresará, y Ranma-kun lo sabe, y eso lo tortura.—

Jessica asintió y se acercó a abrazar a las llorosas muchachas. Saotome Nodoka se unió al grupo y abrazó a las jóvenes también.

Nodoka tenía una mirada de tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo... o hija, en esos momentos.

"Yo quisiera que alguien me dijera como lo está haciendo", masculló Tsukada Isao.

Después de que Kasumi tradujera la frase, Jessica y el teniente Columbo se miraron entre sí.

El hombrecillo de la gabardina sonrió. —Es obvio—, afirmó, y Jessica asintió, —no sé cómo lo está haciendo sin el debido entrenamiento... O como es que no se ve en el radar... ¡Rayos, ese chico es asombroso...!, pero como decía, es obvio que Ranma-kun está volando el avión restante, el que perdieron los del shogunato.—

Exceptuando a las hermanas Tendo, a Nodoka, a Jessica y al detective americano, todo el Centro de Control de Crisis se fue de cara al piso.

(oO/oO/o)

Katana Líder vio impasible como estallaba el último avión de su escuadrón.

_¿Qué había salido mal?_, se preguntó. _¿No somos los samurái del aire? ¿No tenemos a los dioses de nuestro lado, como nos dijo nuestro Shogun?_

Durante los últimos cinco minutos, había estado esquivando helicópteros de los servicios noticiosos, todos con altoparlantes, vociferando preguntas estúpidas, como si Katana Líder fuese capaz de responder, obligándolo a detenerse en el aire, desperdiciando valiosos instantes, haciéndolo llegar tarde a su cita con el destino.

_Si no me dejan en paz voy a dispararles._ Y su dedo se curvó sobre el gatillo de los cañones, sonriendo viciosamente ante la posibilidad de destruir a esas molestias voladoras.

"Helicópteros civiles, helicópteros civiles", atronó la voz soprano en la radio, "retírense de este espacio aéreo, el piloto del shogunato está preparándose a atacarlos."

Katana Líder parpadeó. _¿Cómo sabe lo que voy a hacer?_ De pronto, ya no se sintió tan seguro de llegar a su cita con el destino.

Como por ensalmo, los helicópteros de los noticiarios se retiraron como si los fuesen persiguiendo los perros guardianes del averno.

_¡Una distracción!_, se dio cuenta, ya muy tarde, de que su orgullo como piloto y samurái le habían impedido ver una muy obvia maniobra de diversión. Se sintió extrañamente orgulloso del valor de sus compatriotas.

Entonces, de la nada, apareció enfrente de él, también en vuelo estacionario, otro avión Harrier GR9

(oO/oO/o)

El helicóptero civil con el logotipo de la NHK no se había retirado muy lejos, y aguardaba con un reportero colgando del costado del aparato, sostenido por un arnés, grabando la escena con su cámara de alta definición.

Por la sorpresa, el aparato casi se le cae de las manos, aunque no movió la toma.

De todos modos no importó. El análisis posterior del video mostraba un cuadro con solo un avión, y dos aviones en el cuadro siguiente.

(oO/oO/o)

Varios técnicos vigilaban las trasmisiones, dejando que la computadora filtrara las transmisiones normales, para que ellos se concentraran en aquellos que hablaban de lo que sucedía en el cielo sobre Tokio.

Uno vio la transmisión del helicóptero de la NHK con el Harrier robado suspendido en el aire, orientado hacia el palacio imperial, que se veía al fondo, y abrió una ventana en el gran monitor.

Fue entonces que todos vieron aparecer, aparentemente de la nada, al último Harrier robado a los británicos.

Nabiki sonrió. "Umi Sen Ken", dijo simplemente.

—¿'Umi Sen Ken'?—, preguntó Jessica, sin dejar de notar que las tres hermanas prácticamente tenían estrellas y corazones en los ojos.

—Es una técnica de artes marciales—, explicó Akane, —el padre de Ranma inventó dos estilos de combate, el 'Ladrón Silencioso' y el 'Asaltante Ruidoso'. El Umi Sen Ken se basa en ocultarse, y en despojar silenciosamente al oponente de lo que lo cubre o lo protege. El otro estilo, 'Yama Sen Ken' es mortal, violento y tiene movimientos que golpean e incluso cortan. La escuela Saotome las considera sus Técnicas Prohibidas, por ser potencialmente mortales—. Se volvió al monitor. —no tenía idea que Ranma-kun podía ocultarse junto con un aparato tan grande y ruidoso como un avión...—

La computadora del Centro de Control de Crisis le propuso al operador la designación 'Shogun 016' para el nuevo aparato, pero el técnico rechazó la propuesta. La computadora simplemente le abrió un espacio de texto para que escribiera la designación.

En la pantalla, el Harrier pilotado por Ranma-chan tenía pintados en las alas y en el timón de cola sendos caballos blancos, corcoveando como broncos, y había un nombre escrito en una de las alas.

El técnico leyó el nombre y escribió la designación #SASUKE 001#.

(oO/oO/o)

Katana Líder parpadeó.

Audiblemente.

"Vuelvo a repetir", sonó la voz femenina de Ranma-chan en el radio, "Avión del shogunato, cese y desista."

Katana Líder no dejó de notar que su oponente había hablado en singular, implicando que él era el último; emitió un alarido y su mano se cerró sobre la palanca, su dedo presionando convulsivamente el percutor de los dos cañones Aden de 30 mm, vaciando en una oleada de furia, frustración, pólvora y balas los 300 proyectiles que había en el depósito.

Las únicas bajas fueron unos árboles en los jardines del palacio imperial. El avión Sasuke 001, como un fantasma, volvió a desaparecer.

"Repito", se escuchó en la radio, "cese y desista."

"Un samurái no se rinde," escupió Katana Líder, "y una despreciable mujer no le dirá a un hombre lo que debe hacer."

"¿Sabe cuál es su problema, amigo?", la voz de Ranma estaba llena de un sarcasmo tan espeso como un pantano de brea, "usted no ve más allá de sus propios prejuicios. Mi padre y muchos idiotas que conozco que quieren un pedazo de mi pellejo son iguales a usted, ¿y sabe qué?, ya me cansé del viejo, de todos esos imbéciles y de usted, así que baje esa maldita máquina a la calle y ríndase a la policía, o yo lo bajaré, aunque no seré muy gentil que digamos."

"Al infierno, niñita. Mi cita es con mi destino y una despreciable mujer no me detendrá, porque un hombre vale más que cualquiera de ustedes."

(oO/oO/o)

"Uh-oh," murmuraron las hermanas Tendo, Shampoo y su abuela.

(oO/oO/o)

Katana Líder hizo un rompimiento hacia la derecha, para repetir la maniobra hacia la izquierda, activando el sistema de disparo de sus misiles, fijando en su mira al palacio imperial.

Con un suspiro casi de placer, lanzó el misil tierra-aire.

(oO/oO/o)

"¡Misil en el aire!", gritó un operador, "¡misil, misil, misil!"

(oO/oO/o)

Casi con el rabillo del ojo, Katana Líder percibió el rastro de la bala trazadora que impactó al misil en...

"No es posible," exclamó incrédulamente, palabras que se repitieron en el Centro de control de Crisis.

El proyectil de 30 mm golpeó con sobrenatural precisión el depósito de combustible del misil, ocasionando que el magnesio inflamado en la bala detonara el carburante.

(oO/oO/o)

*PIKU-PIKU*

Tsukada Isao parpadeó.

_Nadie tiene esa puntería._

"¡Aiyaa!", exclamó Shampoo.

_Aiyaa, en verdad..._

El capitán se estremeció nada más de pensar en esas habilidades en manos equivocadas.

(oO/oO/o)

"Tú lo pediste, cretino", dijo tristemente Ranma-chan por la radio

(oO/oO/o)

Desmayadamente, Katana Líder se dio cuenta, ya muy tarde, que había mordido más de lo que podía masticar.

(oO/oO/o)

Casi fue anti-climático.

El sidewinder apareció de la nada y se dirigió hacia la turbina del avión robado.

(oO/oO/o)

En medio de patrullas y policías, un camión entró al estacionamiento del edificio de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio.

Los pasajeros del camión fueron escoltados a los ascensores. Dos fueron guiados a las habitaciones de interrogación, mientras que el resto fueron enviados directamente a las celdas de detención.

Tsukada entró flanqueado por sus nietas, Shampoo y su bisabuela, Jessica Fletcher, el Teniente Columbo, y Saotome Nodoka.

"¡Ryoga-kun!", exclamó Akane, "¿ayudaste a Ranma-kun a atrapara al Shogun?"

Hibiki Ryoga sonrió tímidamente. "Fue incidental," se encogió de hombros, "me alejé sin querer de la granja de Akari y cuando estaba regresando, me topé con Ranma cuando estaba interrogando al tipo ese," y señaló con un pulgar en dirección del director Kuno; "me limité a vigilarlos hasta que apareció la policía."

Tsukada miró al muchacho. "¿Tu viste cuando Ranma-kun se apoderó del avión robado?"

Ryoga asintió. "Hai. Al principio no creí que fuera capaz siquiera de subirse," movió la cabeza con incredulidad, "luego me explicó que varios hombres habían estado dentro de la cabina de ese avión y habían dejado un rastro de ki en cada uno de los instrumentos y controles, dijo que se limitó a leer esos rastros y a organizar la información de modo coherente."

Isao miró incrédulamente al muchacho Hibiki. "¿Estás diciendo que Ranma-kun aprendió a pilotar un avión basándose en los rastros de energía vital dejada por los pilotos que estuvieron ahí antes?"

Ryoga se rascó la cabeza, incomodo. "Pues..., si"

(oO/oO/o)

La furia del director Kuno había estado en ebullición desde que el muchacho Saotome lo había capturado, y por alguna razón lo había hecho hablar y a confesar.

Después ese maldito muchacho Hibiki había aparecido para vigilarlo... Fue ahí donde las cosas se pusieron extrañas. Saotome Ranma había preparado el avión como un experto, rellenando los tanques de combustible, revisando el depósito de los cañones y el montaje de los misiles.

Pero cuando encendió el motor y despegó sacando el Harrier del hangar por la puerta...

En ese instante ya no se sintió tan seguro de que sus samurái del aire pudieran cumplir su misión sin obstáculos.

_Pero son 15 contra uno, y mis pilotos son superiores._

Empezó a preguntarse en qué momento iban a liberarlo para que pudiera ocupar su legítimo lugar como Shogun del Japón.

(oO/oO/o)

Fue más de tres horas más tarde cuando los jardineros del palacio imperial encontraron el Harrier, intacto, con un cuarto del combustible todavía en sus depósitos.

Pero no encontraron ni siquiera rastros del piloto.

(oO/oO/o)

Había anochecido ya, el Director Kuno había recibido su cena en la celda de contención de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio y el capitán Tsukada en persona había acudido a leerle sus derechos y a establecer los delitos por los que se le detenía: homicidio en primer grado, conspiración para cometer magnicidio, robo de la propiedad de una nación soberana extranjera e intento de asesinato en masa contra la ciudad de Tokio.

_¿Qué sucedió?_, se preguntó, recostado en el incómodo camastro de su celda. _El plan era perfecto, y su ejecución fue impecable._

"Usted falló cuando decidió asesinar a Sasuke", dijo la voz masculina.

Al bronceado hombre casi se le sale el corazón del pecho por el susto. "¿Quién anda ahí?"

"Usted falló cuando decidió asesinar al Emperador y a los miembros de la Dieta", continuó el desconocido. "Usted falló cuando decidió regresar al Japón."

"¿Dónde se oculta?", el director Kuno miró a su alrededor frenéticamente. Estaba solo, hasta donde podía ver, incluso los policías de guardia estaban ausentes del bloque de celdas.

"Usted falló cuando pretendió hacernos escoger entre el Emperador y usted."

De pronto, tuvo una idea de quien le hablaba. Un representante del clan ninja Sagurakuge.

"Es hora de pagar con ignominia."

El director Kuno solo atinó a exclamar "¿Huh?", antes de que algo lo golpeara en la espalda.

Estuvo consiente lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que le quitaban la ropa y lo colgaban por el cuello con sus pantalones.

Lo último que percibió fue una serie de destellos como de cámara fotográfica.

(oO/oO/o)

Una semana desde que Saotome Nodoka había desaparecido.

Dos semanas desde que Saotome Nodoka había iniciado los trámites de su divorcio con Saotome Genma.

Tres semanas después del 'incidente'.

Tres semanas desde que Ranma-kun había desparecido sin rastro alguno.

Tres semanas desde que Saotome-kun había sido detenido.

Tres semanas desde que a Tendo Soun sus hijas no le dirigían la palabra.

Tres semanas en las que Soun había tenido que recurrir al okonomiyaky del restaurante Uc-chan o a los fideos del Café del Gato para comer, porque Kasumi lo ignoraba.

Tres semanas desde que había tenido que recurrir a su sueldo como concejal del distrito de Nerima para mantenerse, porque Nabiki había ignorado su presencia y le había entregado dinero directamente a Kasumi.

Tres semanas en que Akane había mirado a través de él, como si no existiera.

Las lágrimas del patriarca Tendo habían sido ignoradas.

Así que Soun tuvo que dejar de llorar.

Meneó su cabeza y entró a la casa. "Tadaima", saludó, ya sin esperanza de que le respondieran.

"Padre, ven por favor a la estancia, debemos hablar", sonó la voz de su hija mayor, cn un tono tan helado que la hubiera dado escalofríos a un oso polar.

Pera le había dirigido la palabra, y eso encendió las esperanzas de Soun de que todo volviera a estar como debería ser. Se apresuró a entrar a la estancia.

Las hermanas estaban ahí, muy serias.

Pero Soun tenía esperanzas.

"Padre", empezó Kasumi, sin preámbulos, "durante estas semanas, nosotras hemos estado deliberando acerca de nuestra situación, y hemos tomado una decisión: vamos a mudarnos. Nabiki y yo vamos a empezar la universidad, y Akane planea tomar cursos de preparación para entrar a la universidad. Ya hemos enviado nuestras pertenencias a nuestra nueva dirección y mañana en la mañana nos pondremos en camino."

Soun parpadeó desconcertado. No se suponía que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera. Kasumi debería permanecer en el dojo, haciéndose cargo de todo, como siempre. Nabiki debería permanecer en el dojo, encargándose de las finanzas, como siempre. Akane debería casarse con Ranma-kun para que ambos se encargaran del enseñar en el dojo, y así, Saotome-kun y él pudieran retirarse y poder descansar durante el resto de sus vidas.

El impacto de las palabras de Kasumi lo aturdieron de manera que, cuando se recobró, estaba solo en la estancia.

_¿Cómo pudo terminar todo así?_, se dijo. _¿Cómo pudo todo terminar así? ¿Dónde nos equivocamos?_

(oO/oO/o)

—————————

(1)

Voy a despertar, si y no  
Voy a besar, parcialmente  
Voy a conservar, este secreto  
Voy a cerrar, mi cuerpo ahora.

Creo que moriré otro día  
Creo que moriré otro día  
Creo que moriré otro día  
Creo que moriré otro día  
Creo que moriré otro día, (otro día)  
Creo que moriré otro día, (otro día)  
Creo que moriré otro día, (otro día)  
Creo que moriré otro día, (otro día)  
Creo que moriré otro día.

Sigmund Freud  
Analiza esto  
Analiza esto  
Analiza esto, esto, esto...

Voy a romper, el ciclo  
Voy a sacudir, el sistema  
Voy a destruir, mi ego  
Voy a cerrar, mi cuerpo ahora.

(Uh. Uh)  
Creo que encontraré otra manera  
Hay mucho mas por saber  
Creo que moriré otro día  
No es mi tiempo de partir.

Por cada pecado, tendré que pagar  
Un tiempo para trabajar, un tiempo para jugar  
Creo que encontraré otra manera  
No es mi tiempo de partir.

Voy a evitar, el cliché  
Voy a suspender, mis sentidos  
Voy a demorar, mi placer  
Voy a cerrar, mi cuerpo ahora

Creo que moriré otro día  
Creo que moriré otro día  
Creo que moriré otro día  
Creo que moriré otro día

Creo que encontraré otra manera  
Hay mucho mas por saber  
Creo que moriré otro día  
No es mi tiempo de partir.

(Uh. Uh)  
Creo que moriré otro día  
Creo que moriré otro día  
Creo que moriré otro día  
Creo que moriré otro día  
Otro día  
Otro día  
Otro día  
Otro día  
Otro día  
Otro día  
Otro día

**Die Another Day****(Morir otro día)****  
- Madonna**

—————————

(2) Singular. Vocablo hawaiano usada para designar a un "bebé" (niño humano de edad muy corta, de los que todavía usan pañal).

(3) Creado para dar mayor certeza a las radiocomunicaciones aeronáuticas, según la siguiente tabla

**Carácter****Palabra**

AAlfa

BBravo

CCharlie

DDelta

EEcho

FFoxtrot

GGolf

HHotel

IIndia

JJuliett

KKilo

LLima

MMike

NNovember

OOscar

PPapa

QQuebec

RRomeo

SSierra

TTango

UUniform

VVictor

WWhiskey

XX-ray

YYankee

ZZulu

1One

2Two

3Three

4Four

5Five

6Six

7Seven

8Eight

9Nine

0Zero

(4) Término aeronáutico. El ala u hombre-ala vuela ligeramente atrás y un poco abajo de su líder, en posición de apoyo durante el combate.

(5) Amaterasu Omikami, diosa japonesa del Sol.

(6) NHK o Nippon Housou Kyoukai (Corporación Transmisora del Japón) es la transmisora de televisión pública del Japón.

(7)

(8)


	8. Estamos, ¿dónde?

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión.

Chino

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

*EFECTOS DE SONIDO*

—————————

(1)

Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue  
Thought I heard you talking softly  
I turned on the lights, the TV and the radio  
Still, I can't escape the ghost of you  
What has happened to it all?  
Crazy, some'd say  
Where is the life that I recognize?  
(Gone away)

But I won't cry for yesterday, there's an ordinary world,  
Somehow I have to find  
And, as I try to make my way to the ordinary world,  
I will learn to survive

Passion or coincidence once prompted you to say  
"Pride will tear us both apart"  
Well, now, pride's gone out the window cross the rooftops, run away,  
Left me in the vacuum of my heart  
What is happening to me?  
Crazy, some'd say,  
Where is my friend when I need you most?  
(Gone away)

But, I won't cry for yesterday, there's an ordinary world,  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way, to the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive

Papers in the roadside tell of suffering and greed  
Here today, forgot tomorrow  
Ooh, here besides the news of holy war and holy need  
Ours is just a little sorrowed talk  
(Just blown away...)

And I don't cry for yesterday, there's an ordinary world,  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way, to the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive

Every world, is my world (I will learn to survive)  
Any world, is my world (I will learn to survive)  
Any world, is my world  
Every world is my world

**Ordinary World  
- Du****ran Duran**

—————————

**Un Artista Marcial Suelto en Tokio**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

—————————

**8.- Estamos..., ¿dónde?**

—————————

Pasaron seis meses antes de que Saotome Genma pudiera poner un pie en la calle. No lo pusieron en libertad debido a falta de elementos, sino que las partes acusadoras decidieron retirarse.

Pero del divorcio y la pérdida de su heredero no se salvó.

Y fue así que un muy maltratado Genma llamó a las puertas de dojo Tendo, buscando refugio, y, tal vez, noticias de su familia.

Para sorpresa del hombre-panda, quien acudió a abrir la puerta fue precisamente su amigo y compañero Soun, cuando había esperado ver a Kasumi.

_¡Ah!, ¡un poco de la comida deliciosa de Kasumi-san!_

Pero fue un descompuesto Soun el que abrió.

"¿Tendo-kun?"

Soun lo miró por un largo minuto. "¿Saotome-kun?"

Genma asintió. "¿Qué ocurre?" Miró por encima del hombro de su amigo y notó que el patio de la casa estaba desarreglado, el césped sin cortar, hierba silvestre creciendo por todos lados y basura desperdigada. El techo de la casa, así como las paredes, tenían hoyos, indudablemente ocasionados por jóvenes artistas marciales enloquecidos. El muro que rodeaba la propiedad también presentaba indentaciones sospechosamente parecidas a siluetas humanas, lo que indicaba que había habido una violenta batalla campal en el interior. El dojo era apenas cuatro postes de madera sosteniendo un techo casi inexistente que cubría un piso de madera que era poco más que leña para una fogata. "¿Qué pasó aquí?"

"Todos se fueron", la voz de Soun parecía salir del fondo de una caverna. "Después de salvar al país de un golpe de estado, Ranma-kun desapareció..."

Genma parpadeó. "¿Mi hijo es un héroe nacional?"

"Se le buscó para ofrecerle un reconocimiento, pero se esfumó como si nunca hubiera existido...", Soun parpadeó. "Mis hijas se fueron. Las he buscado por todos lados, pero no las he podido encontrar...", emitió un suspiro de agotamiento. "Dijeron que iba a la universidad, pero no están en ninguna escuela... No sé si se fueron a otra ciudad..."

"¿Y por qué está destruido tu dojo, Tendo-kun?"

"Kuonji Ukyo, Shampoo y Kuno Kodachi vinieron primero, exigiendo que le dijera el paradero de Ranma-kun", cerró los ojos, y una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla izquierda; "cuando les dije que no sabía, exigieron saber el paradero de mis hijas, pensando que ellas sabrían donde está el muchacho... Cuando les dije que tampoco sabía, empezaron a revolver la casa en busca de rastros... Se pusieron violentas cuando no encontraron algo...", otra lágrima fluyó sobre su mejilla derecha. "Luego llegaron Mousse, Kuno Tatewaki y Hibiki Ryoga... Mousse quiso abrazar a Shampoo, aunque en realidad me abrazó a mí, Shampoo se disgustó y empezó a golpearlo. Kuno empezó a escupir su mala poesía, declarando que su 'Diosa de la Trenza' había rescatado el honor de su clan y venía a proponerle matrimonio como 'recompensa' por su hazaña... El muchacho Hibiki trató de contener la pelea de todos contra todos, y apenas evitó que toda la casa fuera demolida..."

Genma emitió su propio suspiro de derrota y tomó del brazo a su amigo, guiándolo hacia lo que quedaba de la casa. "Primero, a limpiar, luego veremos cómo reparamos todo esto..."

Soun, o la sombra de lo que quedaba de él, se limitó a asentir, sin voluntad para hacer otra cosa.

(oO/oO/o)

Tsukada Isao volvió a su oficina después de su reunión con los mandos medios de la policía, para recibir los informes del día.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante las nuevas decoraciones en la pared de su oficina. La Dieta y el Emperador le habían enviado reconocimientos y una nueva insignia que lo declaraba 'Tesoro Viviente' del Japón, por su acertado manejo de la crisis de los aviones del shogunato.

Junto a su propio reconocimiento estaba otro igual, pero dedicado a Saotome Ranma, un excepcional adolescente y símbolo de habilidad y valentía. Tsukada tenía la intención de ir personalmente a entregar ese reconocimiento al joven Saotome...

...En cuanto pudiera localizarlo.

Se sentó ante su escritorio y activó su correo electrónico, para revisar sus pendientes e informes.

Entonces se encontró con un nuevo mensaje.

(oO/oO/o)

**De: nieblacelestial**

**A: Capitán Tsukada**

**Asunto: ¡Hola!**

**Hola, abuelo Isao.**

**Primero que nada, te pido disculpas por habernos retrasado tanto en establecer contacto contigo, pero es que con los exámenes de ingreso e instalándonos en nuestro nuevo departamento, no hemos tenido tiempo de relajarnos. El teniente Columbo ha sido nuestro ángel guardián, facilitándonos todos los trámites y aconsejándonos. Kami-sama los bendiga a él a y a su encantadora esposa.**

**Akane está asistiendo a una escuela local de muy buen nivel académico para completar sus estudios de preparatoria, y está muy contenta de haber hecho nuevas amigas, aunque me ha confesado que extraña a Yuka y a Sayuri... Por no mencionar a una persona de pelo negro... o pelirrojo, según el clima.**

**Las tres lo extrañamos muchísimo.**

**Nabiki está encantada en la Facultad de Economía, tu sabes cómo le gustan los números a ella. A su favor, he de decir que no ha establecido ningún tipo de 'negocio' como el que tenía en la escuela Furinkan, aunque la atrapé cobrando apuestas sobre el resultado de un juego de beisbol. Nadie se queja porque fue una apuesta informal. Como dice ella 'cuando puedes predecirlo por sus números, lo tienes en la bolsa'. Me confesó que no desea volver a sus anteriores métodos para ganar dinero porque quiere que... esa persona de pelo negro o pelirrojo sienta orgullo por ella.**

**En cuanto a mí, no sabes lo maravillada que estoy en la escuela de medicina, el centro de investigación, los laboratorios... Aquí aprenderé medicina, y tal vez pueda algún día ayudar a la ley, como lo hicimos con el equipo forense en el caso del pobre Sasuke... Yo también quiero qué esa persona especial sienta orgullo por mí.**

**Ya que nos estamos estableciendo, podremos ponernos en contacto más a menudo contigo. Nabiki y Akane ya tienen sus correos electrónicos y pronto te escribirán.**

**Con amor**

**Kasumi**

(oO/oO/o)

El capitán Tsukada sonrió.

_Ah, mis niñas... Su madre estaría muy orgullosa de ustedes, de la misma manera en que lo estoy yo._

(oO/oO/o)

Durante mucho tiempo, para los habitantes de Cabot Cove, Maine, había sido muy común ver a su más ilustre habitante, Jessica Beatrice Fletcher, en ropa deportiva, corriendo por las calles de la población o bordeando el abrupto paisaje de la costa, o en bicicleta, recorriendo los caminos y veredas.

Ahora, hay un nuevo elemento en escena.

(oO/oO/o)

**Flashback**

Una agotada Jesica Fletcher desciende del taxi y entra casi arrastrando los pies al hotel en el centro de Tokio.

La joven del mostrador que le entrega su llave, sonríe comprensiva y le desea buen día.

Jessica solo desea llegar a su cama y dormir por 24 horas.

Mientras el ascensor la lleva al piso correspondiente, le dedica un breve pensamiento de preocupación a Saotome Ranma.

El pobre muchacho...

...O muchacha..., al menos en ese momento...

...Uno podía palpar el dolor y el remordimiento en sus palabras, justo antes de verse obligado...

...Obligada...

_Con Ranma-kun, los pronombres se convierten en un inmenso dolor de cabeza..._

...A volar con un misil al avión enemigo.

Esperaba sinceramente que, donde se encontrase, el muchacho estuviera bien.

Lo primero que alerta a la escritora al entrar a la habitación son las cortinas, ondeando en la sala de estar, impulsadas por la brisa que entra por la ventana abierta.

(oO/oO/o)

El teniente Columbo se peina apresuradamente y se arregla la corbata antes de presionar al botón del timbre junto a la puerta del departamento.

Una encantada Kasumi abre la puerta. —¡Tío Columbo!—

El detective sonríe complacido, aunque se sonroja cuando la joven Tendo lo abraza cariñosamente, siendo imitada por sus hermanas menores.

—Pasa, tío Columbo—, dice Akane, con su encantadora sonrisa.

—Gracias, muchachas—, el detective se acomoda en el pequeño comedor, las tres hermanas se sientan también y lo miran expectantes.

El detective sonríe más ampliamente. —Encontré a nuestro muchacho.—

Por medio instante, las hermanas lo miran incrédulas, para luego estallar en gritos y risas de alegría.

(oO/oO/o)

**Flashback**

La figura pequeñita parece todavía más diminuta en el sillón de la sala, encogida, agachada, como si quisiera perderse.

Es la imagen viva del remordimiento y la pena.

—¿Ranma-kun?—, inquiere Jessica.

La muchacha pelirroja dirige sus azules ojos hacia la escritora. —¡Sensei!—

Como un resorte, la adolescente se incorpora y se lanza hacia los brazos de la mujer mayor. Ambas se abrazan, y la pelirroja empieza a llorar, vaciándose de la angustia, gimiendo y maldiciendo.

Justo ahí, con sus brazos llenos de una joven confundida, que duda incluso de su propia sexualidad como hombre o como mujer, Jessica Beatrice Fletcher, toma la decisión de no permitir que nadie, nunca más lastime a este maravilloso ser humano.

(oO/oO/o)

Cuando volvió del Japón, Jessica se trajo un par de recuerdos.

Un par de souvenirs en la forma de dos inquietos hermanos de rasgos orientales y nombres anglosajones.

Robert Smith, alto, musculoso, aunque no como un fisicoculturista, más bien como un gimnasta, un atleta, ágil como un contorsionista, con el pelo negro y brillante como el ala de un cuervo.

Rachel Smith, bajita, también atlética, de cuerpo suave y curvilíneo, con el cabello rojo como una llamarada.

Ambos con los más increíbles y expresivos ojos azules. Ambos con el rostro sereno, donde a veces cristaliza una dulce sonrisa, que es a la vez alegre y contagiosa, y a la vez sutil y melancólica.

Ahora la escena se ha modificado, y los vecinos saludan alegremente a Jessica y a su joven acompañante, Robert o Rachel, mientras corren, van en bicicleta o simplemente se dirigen al muelle para alquilar un bote e ir a pescar.

(oO/oO/o)

Conforme pasan las semanas y los meses, los gemelos asisten a la escuela local de Cabot Cove, tomando clases y en general, pasando el tiempo como un adolescente normal, si bien sus amigos notan de vez en cuando que hay una leve dejo de tristeza en el fondo de esos ojos azules.

(oO/oO/o)

Ranma corre bajo la lluvia, exultante, con dos juegos de boletas de calificaciones, en las cuales se establece que ambas mitades de si misma, la mitad llamada Robert Smith y la mitad llamada Rachel Smith han aprobado con excelentes calificaciones su educación preparatoria, y que ahora puede empezar a considerar ofertas, siendo la de la NYU (New York University) la que le llama más la atención.

—¡Tía Jessica!—, llama la pelirroja entrando a la estancia, llenando de agua el piso, corriendo hasta la cocina donde abraza emocionada a la escritora, que está a la mitad de la preparación de una lote de galletas de chocolate.

—¿Rachel?—, dijo Jessica, riendo ante el entusiasmo de la pelirroja.

—¡Lo logré!—, exclama Ranma, mostrando las papeletas, —¡Aprobé!, ¡Voy a ir a la universidad!—

—¡Maravilloso!—, exclama la escritora, abrazando entusiasmada a su protegida, sin importarle que esté toda mojada.

(oO/oO/o)

El día anterior había llovido, y la gente del pueblo se dedicó a barrer el agua estancada en sus aceras, preparándose para las actividades del día.

Solo los que se habían levantado más temprano notaron a los recién llegados, una mujer oriental distinguida con pelo rojo arribando desde el norte, y un hombrecillo de gabardina y cabello rizado acompañado de tres hermosas mujeres también orientales.

Llegaron a su destino justo a tiempo de ver a Jessica, con ropa deportiva, salir a su acostumbrada sesión de ejercicio, acompañada de la pelirroja en camiseta y pantalones cortos.

Ante el estentóreo grito de —¡Ranma!—. desde lados opuestos de la calle, la pelirroja y su adoptada tía vuelven sus cabezas de un lado al otro.

La pelirroja parpadea y mira hacia el norte. —¿Mamá?— Luego mira al sur. —¿Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane?—

Ranma se echa a reír con todas sus ganas, como nunca se había reído, mientras abre sus brazos y cuatro mujeres la abrazan con fuerza.

(oO/oO/o)

Pero lo que pasa de aquí en adelante...

Es para otra historia.

(oO/oO/o)

**FIN**

(oO/oO/o)

(2)

You rise like a wave in the ocean  
And you fall gently back to the sea  
Now I want to know how to hold you  
Return to me  
Return to me.

You shine like the moon over water  
And you darken the sky when you leave  
Now I want to know how to keep you  
Return to me  
Return to me  
Turn to me  
Return to me.

Everything I tell you has been spoken  
And everything I say was said before  
But everything I feel is for the first time  
And everything I feel I feel for you.

I am here calling the wind  
I am here calling your name  
I am here calling you back  
Return to me  
Return to me.

I know what it means to be lonely  
And I know what it means to be free  
Now I want to know how to love you  
Return to me  
Return to me.

I am here calling the wind  
I am here calling your name  
I am here calling you back  
Return to me  
Return to me.

I am here  
Return to me.

**Return To Me  
- October Project**

(oO/oO/o)

—————————

(1)

Saliendo de un lluvioso jueves en la avenida  
Pensé que te había escuchado hablando suavemente  
Encendí las luces, la TV y el radio  
Aún así, no puedo escapar de tu fantasma  
¿Qué pasó con todo?  
Loco, diría alguien  
¿Dónde está la vida que yo reconozco?  
(Se fué)

Pero no voy a llorar por el ayer, hay un mundo ordinario,  
(que) de algún modo tengo que encontrar  
Y, mientras trato de encontrar mi camino hacia el mundo ordinario  
Aprenderé a sobrevivir.

Pasión o coincidencia una vez de llevó a decir  
"El orgullo nos separará"  
Bien, ahora, el orgullo salió por la ventana cruzando los tejados, escapando,  
Dejándome en el vacío de mi corazón  
¿Qué está sucediéndome?  
Loco, diría alguien  
¿Dónde está mi amigo cuando te necesito más?  
(Se fue).

Pero, no voy a llorar por el ayer, hay un mundo ordinario,  
(que) de algún modo tengo que encontrar  
Y mientras trato de encontrar mi camino hacia el mundo ordinario  
Aprenderé a sobrevivir.

Periódicos al lado del camino hablan de sufrimiento y avaricia  
Aquí hoy, olvidado mañana  
Ooh, aquí junto a las noticias de guerra santa y santa necesidad  
La nuestra es solo una pequeña charla apenada  
(Simplemente desvaneciéndose...)

Y no voy a llorar por el ayer, hay un mundo ordinario,  
(que) de algún modo tengo que encontrar  
Y mientras trato de encontrar mi camino hacia el mundo ordinario  
Aprenderé a sobrevivir.

Cada mundo, es mi mundo (aprenderé a sobrevivir)  
Cualquier mundo, es mi mundo (aprenderé a sobrevivir)  
Cualquier mundo, es mi mundo  
Cada mundo, es mi mundo

**Ordinary World ****(Mundo Ordinario****)  
- Du****ran Duran**

—————————

(2)

Te levantas como una ola en el océano  
y caes gentilmente de vuelta al mar  
Ahora quiero saber cómo abrazarte  
Regresa a mi  
Regresa a mí.

Brillas como la luna sobre el agua  
Y oscureces el cielo cuando te vas  
Ahora quiero saber cómo quedarme contigo  
Regresa a mi  
Regresa a mi  
Vuelve a mi  
Regresa a mí.

Todo lo que te digo ya ha sido dicho  
Y las palabras que digo han sido dichas antes  
Pero todo lo que siento es por primera vez  
Y todo lo que siento lo siento por ti.

Aquí estoy invocando al viento  
Aquí estoy invocando tu nombre  
Aquí estoy llamándote para que vuelvas  
Regresa a mi  
Regresa a mí.

Sé lo que significa estar solo  
Y sé lo que significa estar libre  
Ahora quiero saber cómo amarte  
Regresa a mi  
Regresa a mí.

Aquí estoy invocando al viento  
Aquí estoy invocando tu nombre  
Aquí estoy llamándote para que vuelvas  
Regresa a mi  
Regresa a mí.

Aquí estoy  
Regresa a mí.

**Return To Me (****Regresa**** a mi)  
- October Project**


End file.
